JNJ's Love
by LulluBee
Summary: Cerita cinta anggota grup dance JNJ dengan 3 pria tampan yang mengganggu keseharian mereka.. HunKai, NAP, KookMin! BxB YAOI EXO, TeenTop, BTS Fanfiction! RnR Juseyo... KookMin NC
1. Chapter 1

_**JNJ's Love**_

Cast :

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Ahn Daniel 'Teen Top'

Park Jimin 'BTS'

Lee (Oh) Sehun 'EXO'

Lee (Bang) Minsoo 'Teen Top'

Lee (Jeon) Jungkook 'BTS'

Genre : Romance, School life, Drama

Rated : T

 **Warning!** : Typo dimana-mana, alur cepat dan cerita yang mainstream!

Happy reading guyss...

.

.

.

.

"KIM JONGIN! AHN DANIEL! SARANGHAE PARK JIMIN! JNJ SARANGHAE!"

"Kyaaaaaa! Jimin kyeooooo!"

"Jongiiiinnnn neomu sexyyyyyyy!"

"Saranghaeeeeee Niiieeeellll"

Suara sorak pandu begitu terdengar sangat keras dan kompak. Meneriakkan nama-nama yang bisa membuat mereka bermimpi indah dimalam hari. Suara sorak penonton yang saat ini sedang menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukkan yang menurut mereka sangat menghibur. Menunjukan penampilan dari beberapa orang yang sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka didepan para penonton itu.

Lebih tepatnya 3 orang remaja pria sedang menari menggerakkan badan mengikuti musik yang menuntun mereka. Musik yang menggebu-gebu membuat mereka menghentakkan tubuh mereka dengan sangat energik. Keringat yang menetes dari tubuh mereka dijadikan sebuah pemandangan indah diperuntukkan untuk penonton yang saat ini sedang menelan air liurnya.

Kim Jongin, Ahn Daniel, dan Park Jimin, inilah biang keladi dari kebisingan yang terjadi disiang hari ini. Ketiga pria muda yang masih asik menggerakkan tubuh mereka tanpa peduli pada orang-orang diluar ruangan ini. Mereka tergabung dalam sebuah grup dance yang mereka namai JNJ, inisial dari nama mereka masing-masing. JNJ adalah sebuah grup dance yang paling disegani di Starlight Senior School, masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kemampuan dance yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Bahkan mereka sudah beberapa kali memenangkan kompetisi dance antar sekolah. Semua jenis tarian sudah mereka kuasai dengan menutup mata. Hip Hop, Ballet, Popping, Break Dance, bahkan Sexy Dance pun mampu mereka lakukan meskipun dengan musik yang belum pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya, improvisasi tarian.

Terkadang sekolah mereka meminta bantuan JNJ untuk tampil disebuah kompetisi dance antar kota, dan setiap mereka memenangkan kompetisi itu hadiah yang mereka dapatkan akan disumbangakan untuk operasional sekolah dengan catatan mereka bebas dari setiap ujian yang diadakan, dan sekolahpun menyetujuinya. Yeah, terdengar gila namun memang itu kenyataannya. Maklumi saja karena sekolah ini adalah yayasan jadi terkadang mereka membutuhkan pemasukan selain dari sumbangan orang tua murid. Dan JNJ pun tidak keberatan untuk itu.

Sebelumnya mungkin kita akan berkenalan dengan anggota dari JNJ ini.

Yang pertama adalah sang Leader, Kim Jongin. Pria muda berumur 17 tahun berasal dari Busan. Diantara dua anggota yang lain Jongin lah yang paling ahli dibidang menari, sejak kecil dia memang suka menari, belajar menari dari anak-anak jalanan yang ada kotanya dulu. Jongin memiliki orang tua di Busan, dia sendiri pindah ke seoul saat pamannya mengajaknya untuk bersekolah disini. Pertama dia berada disekolah ini Jongin adalah siswa yang pendiam, dia tak banyak bergaul dengan siapapun bahkan disetiap waktu istirahat dia hanya sendirian dibelakang sekolah dan hanya diisi dengan menari. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Niel dan Jimin. Kemudian dia pun mulai berubah, awal seseorang yang pendiam dan tertutup sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu di idolai oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah ini. Namanya selalu diteriaki setiap dia meliukkan tubuhnya. Berterima kasihlah dia pada kedua sahabatnya. Tapi sifatnya yang tertutup memang tidak bisa diubah, siswa-siswi bahkan menjulukinya 'Ice Prince'. Dan itu yang malah membuat orang-orang yang ada diluar ruangan ini semakin mengidolainya.

Lalu visual mereka, Ahn Daniel. Atau yang sering dipanggil Niel, remaja muda berumur 17 tahun satu tingkat dengan Jongin namun mereka beda kelas. Dibandingkan Jongin, Niel memiliki sifat yang Friendly, mudah akrab dan bergaul dengan siapapun meskipun yang baru saja dia temui. Namun terkadang sifatnya seperti bunglon yang bisa berubah-ubah. Disaat moodnya sedang berada diatas beberapa menit kemudian moodnya bisa langsung jatuh ke-level yang paling bawah. Niel paling bisa membuat suasana yang sunyi menjadi ramai seketika dengan aksinya yang spontan, mood maker. Dibandingkan dengan yang lain memang kemampuan Niel diranking paling bawah jika disandingkan dengan Jongin dan Jimin, tapi ingat hanya dengan Jongin dan Jimin.

Dan yang terakhir adalah sang Magnae, si imut Jimin, Park Jimin. Dengan umur dibawah rata-rata dari anggota yang lainnya membuat Jimin menjadi sangat manja pada kedua hyungnya itu. Umurnya 16 tahun, satu tingkat dibawah Jongin dan Niel. Sifat Jimin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Niel, tapi Jimin memiliki sifat yang sensitif, sangat sensitif. Bahkan dengan masalah yang sangat sepele saja bisa membuatnya marah dengan hitungan beberapa hari, lebih sering dengan Niel, meributkan sesuatu yang begitu sederhana namun bisa menimbulkan kemarahan yang sangat lama. Apalagi jika ada yang menyinggung masalah tinggi badan, dia akan mengamuk, mungkin. Yeah, dibandingkan dengan Niel dan Jongin, Jimin memiliki tinggi badan yang eumm terbilang pendek. Maka dari itu dia tidak pernah mau dirangkul oleh kedua hyungnya itu. Ingat, jangan singgung masalah tinggi badan didepannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"AIGOOOO! Mereka hebat sekali!"

"JIMINIE NEOMU KYEEEOOOOO"

Suara tepuk tangan begitu terdengar heboh saat ketiga remaja itu menyelesaikan koreo terakhir mereka. Yeoja maupun namja yang melihatnya begitu bersemangat meneriaki nama-nama mereka yang ditambah dengan pujian-pujian dibelakangnya.

"Hahhhh! Lelahnyaaa.." salah seorang dari mereka langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lantai kayu.

"Ini hyung.." Namja lainnya yang lebih muda darinya menghampirinya dan memberikan sebotol air mineral.

"Ne, gomawo Jiminie.." ujarnya seraya meraih air mineral dari namja bernama Jimin itu.

"Ne, dan ini untukmu Jongin hyung.." Jimin juga menyodorkan air mineral pada seorang namja ynag mendudukkan pantatnya dilantai itu.

"Gomawo Minie.." Ucapnya.

"Untung saja ruangan ini kedap suara, jika tidak mungkin kita akan mengulang beberapa kali karena terganggu suara-suara absurd mereka." Ucap Jimin seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah jendela yang masih banyak pelajar diluar sana, Idol WannaBe :p

"Hahaha.. Ucapanmu tak sesuai dengan respon tubuhmu." Jawab Niel yang mengomentari aksi Jimin yang sedang melambaikan tangan.

"Ini namanya jaga Image hyung.." Jawab Jimin.

"Itu munafik Min.." Ucap Niel, skakmat.

"Yakk! Hyuuuung.." Jimin merenggut kesal saat hyung keduanya itu menyebutnya munafik.

"Wae? Memang iya kan?" ucap Niel sambil menjulurkan lidahnya..

"Hyuuuung.." Jimin melemparkan botol air meneralnya kearah Niel.

"Aishh! Sudah-sudah Niel-ah, Jiminie.. Ayo kita bersihkan diri, setelah ini kita harus kembali kekelas." Ujar Jongin yang gemas melihat 'pertengkaran' dari kedua adik kesayangannya itu. Karena jika ini berlanjut akan ada yang ngambek nantinya. Apalagi kalau Niel yang memulai, tak akan ada akhirnya.

"Ne.."

Dan mereka pun merapihkan barang-barang mereka sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruangan latihan ini, karena mereka harus segera mandi dan membersihkan diri sebelum melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya. Mereka memilih mandi dikamar mandi yang ada dilantai 3, bisa dikatakan kalau kamar mandi ini adalah kamar mandi mereka, karena tidak ada yang boleh memasuki kamar mandi ini selain mereka. Dan karena itu juga mereka bebas ingin melakukan apapun dikamar mandi ini, bahkan setiap kali mereka selesai latihan dance mereka akan langsung mandi ditempat ini.

Kurang lebih setengah jam mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk membersihkan diri, setelahnya mereka sudah harus kembali kekelas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini seperti biasanya, Niel akan menjemput kedua saudaranya untuk berangkat kesekolah bersama. Mobil biru yang dia kendarai pun kini sudah berhenti dan terparkir rapih dihalaman parkiran sekolahnya. Jongin dan Jimin yang terlebih dahulu keluar dari dalam mobil mewah itu, disusul dengan Niel yang terakhir.

"Kkaja.." Niel merangkul Jongin dan Jimin untuk jalan bersama.

"Yakk! Hyung.." Namun Jimin langsung melepaskan tangan Niel yang mendarat dipundaknya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak suka dirangkul.." Jawab Jimin.

"Hahaha!" Tawa Niel pun langsung menggelegar mendengar jawaban Jimin.

"Yakkk!" Jimin kesal karena ditertawai begitu oleh hyung keduanya, ditambah dengan Jongin yang ikut menertawainya.

"Hahahaha! Miniee.." Niel mengacak-acak rambut Jimin. "Aku lupa kalau kau tidak suka dirangkul olehku.." Lanjutnya.

"Hyuuuuuunggg.." Jimin berusaha menjauhkan tangan Niel dari tubuhnya.

"Niel-ah, sudahlah jangan dilanjutkan.." Jongin langsung berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka guna memisahkan mereka agar pertengkaran ini tak berlanjut. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk telinganya terkena radiasia dari kedua adiknya itu.

"Arasseo arasseo, mianhae Jimin-ah.." Ujar Niel yang sayangnya hanya dibalas bibir pout dari Jimin.

Dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sambil terkadang melanjutkan candaan mereka, tertawa dan tersenyum saat Niel menceritakan sesuatu yang sepertinya lumayan menghibur dipagi hari ini.

Berjalan bersama menuju kelas mereka masing-masing. Hingga_

"Awww.."

"Jimin-ah/Minie!"

Saat sedang asik bercanda dan tertawa tiba-tiba saja Jimin terjatuh karena ada yang menabraknya dengan sangat keras. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dan membuat bagian bokongnya sedikit sakit karena terbentur dengan lantai yang keras itu.

"Gwaenchana.." Jongin membantu Jimin berdiri.

"Ne hyung.." Jawab Jimin.

"Yakk! Apa maksudmu eoh menabrak Jimin begitu." Ucap Niel kepada seorang, eh? Aniya ternyata mereka bertiga.

"Siapa suruh tak memperhatikan jalan." Jawab seorang namja yang memiliki kulit yang sangat putih, ditambah dengan rambut cokelat pirangnya.

"Mwoya? Seharusnya kalau kau tahu didepanmu ada orang kau kan bisa menyingkir." Ujar Niel yang sepertinya sudah kesal dengan jawaban namja didepannya ini. Inilah Niel, dia akan melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

"Itu bukan urusanku." Jawabnya.

"Yakk!" Niel ingin memukul namja tinggi didepannya itu tapi sayang ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Niel-ah, sudahlah.." Jongin memegangi tagn Niel.

"Tak bisa hyung, dia ini menyebalkan sekali." Ujar Niel.

"Sudah Niel, jangan buang-buang tenagamu dan mengotori tanganmu untuk orang-orang tidak penting ini." Ucap Jongin.

"Hey, urus teman mu yang bawel ini." timpal seorang lagi yang berdiri disebelah namja berkulit putih. Namja yang ini memiliki tinggi melebihi dua yang lainnya, memakai kacamata hitam dan rambutnya berwarna dark brown.

"Mwo?" Jongin melebarkan matanya saat menatap namja yang ini.

"Hyung, sudahlah jangan diladeni lagi. Lagi pula aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jimin kini ikut melerai kedua hyungnya yang sudah mulai kesal dengan namja-namja asing ini.

Niel menatap mereka bertiga dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Tsk! Ternyata kalian murid baru disini." Ujar Niel.

Jongin dan Jimin pun ikut memandangi mereka, yang ternyata benar kata Niel kalau mereka bertiga adalah murid baru, pantas saja wajahnya belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"Ahh! Benar juga.." Ucap Jongin.

"Waeyo? Terpana dengan apa yang kau lihat?" kini berucaplah satu namja lagi dari mereka. Untuk namja yang ini memiliki wajah yang lumayan tampan jika dibandingkan dengan kedua namja lainnya. Kulitnya juga putih meskipun tidak seputih namja pertama tadi, dia mewarnai rambutnya berwarna hitam tapi berkilau.

"M-mwoya? Aniya" Jimin terkejut saat namja tadi berbicara padanya. Memang Jimin sedang memperhatikan namja ini sejak tadi, dan sayangnya dia dipergokki oleh sang objek.

"Ck!"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi dari sini, paling malas kalau berurusan dengan orang-orang baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Ujar Niel. "Itu membuang waktu." Lanjut Niel seraya menatap remeh pada ketiga namja itu.

Lalu Jongin, Niel dan Jimin pun akhirnya memilih mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka dengan ketiga murid baru itu. Memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda. Meninggalkan ketiga namja yang masih berdiri ditempat yang sama, salah seorang dari mereka sedikit menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya.

"Waw! Ternyata ada yang menarik disini." Ujar namja yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam itu.

"Memang beruntung kita dipindahkan kesini." Ujar si pemilik rambut dark brown.

"Ternyata kita berpikiran sama." Jawab yang satunya.

Setelah itu mereka pun juga kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Karena ini dalah hari pertama mereka menjadi murid disekolahan ini.

.

.

.

Niel, Jongin dan Jimin berkumpul halaman belakang sekolah yang memang sering mereka jadikan tempat bersantai. Memilih menghabiskan makan siang mereka ditempat ini ketimbang dikantin atau dikelas. Karena disini mereka bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Menari, menyanyi, makan dan tidur juga mereka bisa lakukan disini. Apalagi pemandangan dihalaman ini juga cukup menarik jadi lebih nyaman kalau latihan disini ketimbang di ruang latihan.

"Hyung, kau tahu kalau ketiga namja yang tadi pagi itu ternyata murid pindahan." Ujar Niel.

"Kau tahu dari mana hyung?" Tanya Jimin yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang ada dimulutnya.

"Namja berkulit putih itu ternyata sekelas denganku. Namanya Sehun kalau tidak salah." Jawab Niel.

"Ahh.. Arraseo.." Jimin kembali menggigit makananya. "Lalu, namja yang lainnya?" tanya Jimin.

"Molla.." Jawab Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan chicken didepannya.

"Waeyo? Kau berharap namja itu sekelas denganmu?" Ucap Niel.

"Mwo? A-aniya hyung. Aku hanya bertanya saja." Jawab Jimin gugup, dia tahu namja yang dimaksud oleh Niel hyung.

"Dasar kau ini."

Mereka melanjutkan makan siangnya, dengan penuh hikmat. Menikmati hidangan yang ada didepan mereka, makanan yang dibawakan oleh magnae kesayangan mereka. Jimin memang setiap hari membawakan bekal makan siang untuknya dan kedua hyung tercintanya. Sebenarnya bukan dia sendiri yang masak tapi ibunya yang dengan baik hati memasakkan mereka makan siang setiap hari. Jongin dan Niel sangat menyukai masakan Ny. Park, karena maskaan Ny. Park sangat mirip dengan masakan ibu mereka. Eummm, seperti yang kalian tahu kalau orang tua Jongin berada dibusan, jadi tidak mungkin kan dia meminta ibunya memasakkannya makan siang setiap hari. Sedangkan Niel, dia sudah tidak memiliki ibu. Ibunya sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu meninggal akibat kecelakaan bersama dengan kakak perempuannya. Maka dari itu sekarang Niel hanya tinggal bersama dengan ayahnya, tapi ayahnya sendiri juga sangat sibuk mengurusi pekerjaan setiap hari. Yahh maklum saja karena ayahnya adalah direktur utama diperusahaan miliknya, jadi dia selalu sibuk. Bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali ayahnya pulang selama sebulan. Niel memang kesepian, tapi itu dulu sebelum akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Jongin dan Jimin, sekarang dia tak pernah kesepian lagi, Jongin dan Jimin yang selalu menghiburnya.

.

.

Ketiga namja yang tengah sibuk menikmati makan siang mereka dikantin sekolah, melahap menu makan siang mereka. Menyantapnya dengan sangat tenang, seolah-olah mereka sedang menikmati makanan-makanan yang tersaji didepan mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan banyak pasang mata yang menatap kearah mereka.

Tentu saja, siapa yang mau kehilangan moment dimana ada pria-pria tampan sedang ada didekat mereka, siapapun tak ingin melewatkannya. Apalagi mereka bertiga adalah murid baru jadi sudah jelas ini bisa dijadikan angin segar untuk sekolah mereka. Pemandangan baru, yahh bisa dibilang begitu.

Trio Lee ini adalah anak dari Lee Jinki, seorang pengusaha sekaligus direktur utama diperusahaan game terkenal di asia. Bagi kalian seorang pecinta game pasti tahu dan hafal nama Lee Jinki, bohong jika kalian tidak tahu. Memiliki istri seorang designer yang jangan ditanya tentang ke populerannya. Bahkan artis sekelas BoA saja sudah menjadi langganan dibutiknya. Butiknya selalu dipercaya untuk merancang pakaian untuk acara-acara besar dan bergengsi, sebagai contoh adalah girl group Wonder Girl's yang menggunakan karyanya saat mereka tampil dan menang diacara kompetisi musik se asia tenggara. Lee Keybum, nama yang sudah tak asing ditelinga para pecinta fashion.

Lee Minsoo, Lee Sehun, dan Lee Jungkook adalah anak kesayangan mereka, karna terlalu disayangnya ketiga namja tampan itu tumbuh menjadi pria-pria yang manja, melakukan apapun sesuai dengan apa yang mereka mau. Hingga akhirnya Keybum dan Jinki memutuskan untuk memindahkan mereka kesekolah ini, hanya sekolah yayasan. Itu mereka lakukan agar ketiga anaknya tidak membuat mereka malu dengan kelakuan-kelakuan mereka.

Lee Minsoo, dia adalah anak tertua dikeluarga Lee. Namja berumur 18 tahun ini adalah pria yang kasar dan selalu membantah siapapun yang mengaturnya, suka melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan meskipun itu menyakiti orang lain. Dia sudah berkali-kali pindah sekolah dengan alasan yang sama, selalu membully orang-orang yang menurutnya pantas dibully. Jinki bahkan sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengurus anak tertuanya ini. Padahal dia sudah mengingatkan Minsoo kalau dia akan menjadi penerus utamanya nanti tapi tetap saja Minsoo tidak pernah merubah sikapnya. Jinki sudah angkat tangan jika berbicara dengan anak sulungnya ini. Padahal sebenarnya Minsoo adalah anak yang pintar jika saja itu mau diasah, tapi sayang, sifatnya yang bebas tidak ingin diatur dan tidak ingin diperintah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini, liar.

Yang kedua adalah Lee Sehun, sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Minsoo hanya saja Sehun masih bisa diatasi jika sudah berkaitan dengan fasilitas mewah yang diberikan ayahnya. Umurnya 17 tahun, satu tahun lebih muda dari Minsoo. Sehun type orang yang dingin dan tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Sehun lebih banyak diam dari pada harus banyak bicara atau banyak bergerak. Jika dia marah atau kesal dengan orang dia lebih baik menyuruh orang lain untuk menyelesaikannya dari pada dia harus membuang tenaganya, hanya tinggal membayar orang itu dan semua masalah sudah selesai. Dia bahkan pernah mengerjai gurunya karena kesal saat gurunya ini memarahinya karna tak mengerjakan tugas rumah dan menghukumnya membersihkan perpustakaan sekolah. Dia menyuruh teman-temannya untuk mencuri motor gurunya itu, hingga membuat pria bertahi lalat itu harus pulang dengan menaiki bus. Meskipun begitu Sehun sangat disayangi oleh Jinki, ayahnya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Lee Jungkook, pria muda berumur 16 tahun, anak kesayangan Keybum. Memiliki wajah seorang malaikat yang bisa membuat semua orang jatuh cinta hanya dnegan sekali melihatnya. Senyum polos yang bisa melelehkan hati semua yeoja maupun namja. Tak pernah ada yang menyangka jika dibalik senyum dan wajah malaikatnya tersipan sifat setan didalam dirinya. Jika pertama kali kalian melihatnya kalian akan berpikiran kalau dia adalah anak yang manis dan penurut, yang tanpa kalian sadari itu adalah topeng belaka. Sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda dari kedua hyungnya, dia bahkan bisa mengelabui semua orang. Contohnya saat dia dengan sengaja mendorong temannya hingga temannya terjatuh dan bahkan terluka cukup parah, tapi dengan polosnya dia malah menuduh teman yang lainnya, dan semua orang percaya. Itu dia lakukan karena kesal dengan kedua temannya yang selalu mencontek semua jawaban saat ulangan. Ingat lah dia itu adalah malaikat berhati iblis, dia akan memberikan jawaban itu pada teman-temannya dengan senyuman polos seolah-olah dia tulus memberikannya, yang tanpa mereka tahu bahwa itu adalah petaka bagi keduanya. Jungkook adalah anak yang pintar, bahkan dia satu tingkat seperti hyungnya Sehun, yang seharusnya saat dia di Junior High School berada ditingkat 2 namun karena kepintarannya dia bisa langsung tingkat 3 dengan Sehun.

"Appa hari ini tidak pulang." Ujar namja yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, Jungkook.

"Wae?" tanya seorang lagi yang mewarnai rambutnya Cokelat pirang, Sehun

"Tadi appa mengirim pesan kalau dia akan langsung ke Jeju untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Lalu eomma juga bilang kalau dia akan pulang larut karena dia harus mendesign beberapa baju untuk sebuah girl group yang akan tampil di red carpet." Jawab Jungkook seraya meminum kotak susu pisangnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa keluar malam ini." Ujar seorang lagi yang bisa dipanggil Minsoo itu.

"Eomma akan marah kalau dia tahu kau keluar rumah hyung." Jungkook berusaha memperingati hyung tertuanya ini.

"Dan kau berhentilah bersikap polos didepanku, karna itu tak ada artinya." Ujar Minsoo.

"Tsk!" Jungkook tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Minsoo. Hanya mereka yang tahu, karena mereka sama iblisnya.

Minsoo lebih dulu meninggalkan kantin setelah dia menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada didepannya, meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Toh mereka semua beda kelas, Minsoo berada ditingkat 3, sedangkan Sehun dan Jungkook berada ditingkat 2 hanya saja mereka beda kelas.

Setelahnya Jungkook dan Sehun pun ikut meninggalkan kantin saat mereka mendengar suara bell yang telah berbunyi menandakan kalau jam istirahat sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

.

T to B to C

.

.

.

.

Di chap pertama emang sengaja dibikin untuk perkenalan masing-masing character dulu, jadi belum ada yang berarti dichap pertama ini.. hehehe..

Cerita ini emang pasaran banget tapi sumpahh dahh ini cerita asil dari imajinasi gue sendiri, gara-gara waktu gue main game Dresscode Winter Friend (kayak permainan ganti-ganti baju barbie gitu), dan gak tau kenapa ke-3 barbie itu gue berpikirnya kalau itu si Jongin, Niel sama si Jimin. Hahahaha! Dan akhirnya ff ini pun tercipta.. Maaf kadang emang suka error kalo udah mulai stress.. hehehe..

Lagian ini FF jadinya cuma beberapa chap aja kok gak sampe panjang... :D

Ini FF BTS pertama gue lohhh.. Yeeeeee #tebar bunga

Dan yang terpilih jadi uke menurut pengamatan gue itu yahh si Jimin. Meskipun badannya berotot tapi gak mengurangi ke-imutan dia. Sumpeehhh mukanya Jimin imut banget, senyumnya itu loh yang bikin gue gak bisa berhenti senyum juga. Dan RapMon beserta member yang lain juga mengakui kalau si Jimin imut. Bahkan temen gue kira kalo Jimin itu cewek waktu mereka liat foto Jimin di DP BBm gue.. wkwkwk~~

Sebenernya agak ragu untuk seme-nya si Jimin disini, bimbang (?) antara Taehyung atau Jungkook. Setiap liat moment-moment mereka pilihan gue selalu berubah2, maklumlah kalo udah tua itu emang labil :D . Lagain Jungkook kalo diperhatiin itu mukanya perbatasan (?) antara tampan dan cantik :P hehehe kalo menurut gue sihh menjorok (?) ke tampan.. Kkkk~

Buat kalian yang meragukan ke-imutan si Jimin gue saranin liat Jimin waktu dance Sugar Free nya T-Ara.. Dan kalian perhatiin ekspresinya tuhh bocah pendek.. imut ples seksiii njiirrr!

Hahaha..

Maaf kalo curhatan gue terlalu panjang dan membuat muntahh.. hehehe! Cuma mau berbagi pengalaman (?) aja kok.

Okeee! Waktunya review yahh buat yang baca dan yang suka biar FF ini bise berlanjut.. :D

Khamsahamnida!

#salam bibir Niel :*


	2. Chapter 2

JNJ's Love

Chapter 2

Cast :

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Ahn Daniel 'Teen Top'

Park Jimin 'BTS'

Lee (Oh) Sehun 'EXO'

Lee (Bang) Minsoo 'Teen Top'

Lee (Jeon) Jungkook 'BTS'

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama

Rated : T

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

Minsoo tengah duduk diatas sebuah sound besar yang ada diruangan yang kedap suara itu, sambil memainkan ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya ditambah dengan headphone yang menggelantung indah dikepalanya. Dia terlalu fokus dengan gadget kesayangan miliknya itu tanpa memperdulikan kedua adiknya juga yang masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Seperti Jungkook yang sedang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya didepan kedua hyung nya, dengan earphone yang menyantel cantik dikedua telinganya, yang tengah melantunkan sebuah lagu yang bisa membawa tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti irama dan ketukan dari lagu yang berputar itu.

Sedangkan Sehun, pria berkulit pucat yang duduk diatas lantai kayu yang juga sibuk dengan ponsel berwarna putih ditangannya. Matanya yang terfokus pada gambar yang ditampilkan dari ponselnya itu, tangannya pun juga sibuk menekan-nekan layar sentuh yang sensitif. Yupp, Sehun memang tengah sibuk memainkan sebuah game yang baru saja dia download beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sebuah permainan yang memerlukan kecepatan dan ketangkasan serta kepandaian dari sang pemain, jadi sudah pasti Sehun harus berkonsentrasi penuh untuk memenangkan setiap level pada game tersebut.

"Tempat ini bagus juga yahh, sepertinya cocok untuk dijadikan markas kita, hyung.." Ucap Jungkook pada kedua hyungnya yang sepertinya belum kembali dari dunia mereka masing-masing.

" _Jangnanhae neo dodaeche naega mwoya.."_

" _Manmanhae uhh nalgatgo noneungeoya.."_

" _Neo jigeumwieomhae wae nareul siheomhae.."_

" _Wae nareul sihoemhae hetgallige hajima.."_

Jungkook menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu yang masih mengalun indah ditelinganya sambil mempraktekkan dance dari lagu tersebut.

"Jungkook, berhentilah, itu menggangguku." Ucap Minsoo tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya.

Jungkook langsung menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap hyung tertuanya itu, menatap dengan sinis. "Fokus saja pada film porno yang kau lihat itu, jangan perdulikan aku." Jawab Jungkook ketus.

"Bagaimana aku bisa fokus kalau kau berisik seperti itu." Balas Minsoo.

"Cihh!" Jungkook berdecih sebal. "Bilang saja, kalau kau tidak tertarik dengan film membosankan itu kan? Dasar maniak." Lanjutnya.

Jangan kaget kalau namja berwajah malaikat ini memiliki mulut yang begitu dipenuhi oleh iblis. Ini sudah bisa jika kalian melihat kehidupan ketiga bersaudara ini. Tak ada tata krama, sopan santun atau apapun itu namanya. Tenanglah, menurut mereka ini adalah sebuah pujian. Pujian yang hanya mereka bertiga yang tahu.

Minsoo hanya membalas perkataan _'setan'_ adiknya dengan sebuah cengiran tanpa dosa. Yang setelahnya dia kembali pada film atau video yang dia tonton. Dan Jungkook benar kalau film porno yang dia tonton itu memang _'sedikit'_ membosankan, gambar bergerak yang sedang menampilkan adegan panas antara seorang wanita dan pria dewasa didalam kamar mandi. Namun masih tetap saja dia tonton sebagai kegiatan yang bisa membuang waktunya.

"Hyung.." Jungkook yang sudah menghentikan kegiatannya kini sudah langsung bediri disamping Minsoo.

"Hmm.." Minsoo yang hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah dehem-an singkat.

"Ini.." Setelah itu Jungkook menunjukkan gambar yang ada dilayar ponselnya pada Minsoo.

Minsoo sedikit melirik pada ponsel Jungkook dan melihat gambar yang adiknya itu tunjukkan, "Ige mwoya?" Namun sepertinya sekarang bukan hanya lirikkan lagi, karena setelah melihat apa yang ditampilkan layar beberapa inchi itu Minsoo malah meraih ponsel Jungkook dan memperhatikan layarnya dengan seksama.

"Mereka adalah JNJ.." Jawab Jungkook.

"Nugu?"

"Apa kau ingat ketiga namja saat dilorong kemarin."

Minsoo terdiam sejenak dan memicingkan matanya, seolah sedang berpikir dan memutar memorinya. "Ahh.. Ketiga namja itu."

"Ne, ternyata mereka adalah anggota grup dance, hyung.." Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Minsoo seraya menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Semalam saat aku sedang browsing di youtube, tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah video, dan waktu aku lihat ternyata itu adalah mereka."

"Owh.." Minsoo kembali fokus pada video yang diperlihatkan Jungkook padanya. Namun entah kenapa matanya malah hanya terfokus pada salah satu diantara mereka.

"Dia namanya Jongin, yang ditengah itu namanya Jimin, dan yang dipinggir sebelah kanan itu kalau tidak salah namanya Niel." Ucap Jungkook seraya menunjuk mereka sesuai nama-nama yang dia sebutkan.

"Niel?" Gumamnya.

"Kau tahu hyung? Mereka itu sudah terkenal didunia dance, mereka sangat ahli dalam bidang dance. Itu sihh yang aku baca tentang mereka di _Google_." Lanjut Jungkook.

Minsoo sendiri tidak terlalu fokus pada ucapan Jungkook, karena memang sejak tadi yang dia perhatikan hanyalah video yang sedang dia tonton, mungkin tepatnya salah satu dari ketiga namja yang tengah menari itu.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?"

Ketiga namja yang sejak tadi tengah sibuk dengan dunia mereka kini menolehkan kepalanya masing-masing pada suara yang baru saja terdengar menggema didalam ruangan ber-AC itu. Dan disaat itu juga mereka dapat melihat ketiga namja yang tengah berdiri tepat didepan pintu yang tertutup, yang juga sedang menatap mereka.

Minsoo, Sehun, dan Jungkook terdiam saat ketiga namja yang tadi baru saja mereka bicarakan berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Minsoo bahkan sudah mengeluarkan video yang tadi dia tonton dan mengembalikan ponsel itu pada si pemilik, Jungkook.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya seorang namja yang memiliki kulit sedikit Tan dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sehun yang masih setia duduk bersender di lantai kayu itu.

"Ini adalah ruangan kami, jadi sudah jelas kalau kalian tidak seharusnya ada disini." Kini yang bicara adalah seorang namja yang memiliki bibir tebal namun terlihat seksi itu.

"Memangnya dipintu itu ada tulisan kalau ini adalah ruangan kalian?" Minsoo menunjuk pintu yang ada dibelakang mereka, namun dengan mata yang masih menatap namja yang barusan bicara.

"Tapi ruangan ini memang dikhususkan untuk kami." Jawab Niel, si pemilik bibir seksi itu.

"Bukankan ruangan ini dibebaskan dan diperuntukkan oleh siapa saja, eoh?" Jungkook ikut berkomentar.

"Memang, tapi hanya untuk anggota dance saja yang boleh masuk ke-area ini, dan sepertinya kalian bukan dari anggota dance." Ujar namja bertubuh lebih pendek dari yang lainnya.

"Itu adalah peraturan yang kalian buat sendiri kan?" Sehun sudah mematikan game yang tadi sedang dia mainkan.

"Ck!"

Sehun, Minsoo dan Jungkook ikut berdiri didepan mereka, seolah tidak takut berhadapan pada anggota yang disegani disekolah ini, JNJ. Saling menatap satu sama lain, mungkin jika ini adalah sebuah komic atau anime pasti akan ada cahaya atau petir yang keluar dari mata mereka masing-masing.

"Lebih baik sekarang kalian keluar dari sini." Jongin, sipemilik kulit Tan seksi ini mencoba melembutkan ucapannya, mungkin dengan ini ketiga namja baru itu bisa mengerti dan megalah.

"Aniya.. Kami duluan yang ada disini jadi kenapa kami yang harus pergi?" Ucap Sehun.

"Mwoya?" Niel menatap mereka tidak percaya. "Apa kalian tidak tahu siapa kami?" Lanjutnya.

Jungkook memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya, masih dengan menatap mereka. "Aku tahu, kalian adalah kelompok dance yang kalian namai JNJ, benarkan?" Jawab Jungkook. Jungkook berjalan mendekati ketiga namja yang ada didepannya.

"Kau adalah Jongin, leader dari JNJ.."Ucapnya saat berhenti disebelah Jongin, dan setelahnya dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya, "Dan kau adalah Niel, visual dari JNJ, benarkan?" dan berhenti tepat di belakang Niel, tak lama, karena dia kembali berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempatnya yang tadi.

Setelahnya di berhenti tepat disebelah namja yang lebih pendek darinya, "Lalu kau, Park Jimin.." Kali ini Jungkook mengeluarkan suara yang agak lebih rendah, bahkan dia juga merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya agar setara dengan Jimin, namun diakhir kalimatnya dia sedikit meniupkan angin tepat ditelinga Jimin sehingga membuat namja yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu sedikit bergidik.

"Achh.." Jimin sontak saja langsung mendorong tubuh Jungkook agar menjauh darinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?!" Jimin menatap tajam pada Jungkook, tapi yang ditatapnya hanya menyeringai dengan ke-khas-an yang dia miliki.

"Lebih baik kalian bertiga keluar dari sini." Ucap Niel yang kini sudah menaikkan sedikit volume suaranya. Dia juga sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan ketiga namja baru itu.

"Wae? Apa kalian pikir karena kalian terkenal di sekolah ini makanya kalian ingin mengusir kami, Eoh?" ucap Sehun.

"Kalian hanya murid baru jadi kalian tidak tahu apa-apa..." Jawab Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya. Sehun sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya saat dia memergoki Jongin yang juga sedang memandangnya. "Kami berhak berada diruangan ini, karena kami juga murid disekolah ini." Ucap Sehun.

"Tapi ruangan ini hanya diperuntukkan para anggota dance." Ujar Jongin.

"Apa kau pikir kami tidak bisa dance?"  
Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin yang masih setia menatapnya, hingga kini dia berada tepat didepan Jongin. Sehun kembali tersenyum saat melihat Jongin yang sedang mengeluarkan wajah gugupnya, beberapa kali Jongin mengedipkan matanya.

Dimenit berikutnya Sehun sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin, lalu menarik kearahnya sehingga Jongin seakan-akan berada direngkuhannya. Tangan Sehun yang tadi menggenggam pergelangannya kini sudah beralih pada pinggang Jongin yang terasa sangat ramping ditangannya. Lalu membalikkan tubuh Jongin sehingga kini dia berhadapan dengan punggung sempit Jongin, tanganya dia lingkarkan pada pinggang ramping itu, memeluknya.

"Akan ku tunjukkan apa itu dance padamu.." Bisik Sehun pada Jongin seraya menjulurkan lidah pendeknya sehingga menyentuh daun telinga Jongin.

Jongin langsung melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Sehun, mendorong tubuh berkulit putih itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh!" Jongin menatap tajam pada namja yang tadi mengerjainya.

"Hyungg.." Niel menarik tangan Jongin.

"Lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini. Kkaja!" Ujar Jimin.

Jimin menarik tangan kedua hyungnya, mengajak mereka keluar dari tempat yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit panas padahal ini adalah ruangan ber-AC. Mereka bertiga meninggalkan ketiga namja tampan yang masih berdiri ditempatnya masing-masing. Meninggalkan mereka dengan senyuman aneh yang mereka tidak pernah ingin tahu arti dari senyuman itu.

.

.

.

"Dasar menyebalkaaaann!" Sunggut Niel sebal mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Hingga disini lah mereka berada, dihalaman belakang sekolah, tempat kedua untuk mereka berkumpul selain diruang latihan tadi. Niel yang saat ini sedang menendang batu-batu kerikil untuk meluapkan kekesalan hatinya. Lalu Jimin yang sedang menyaksikan hyung keduanya yang terlihat lucu dimatanya, benar-benar out of character dari biasanya. Sedangkan Jongin yang terduduk di atas badan pohon besar yang sudah ditebang dan tergeletak begitu saja ditempat itu. Duduk terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang terus mengarah pada rumput hijau dibawahnya.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Niel seraya duduk disebelah Jongin.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Niel, "Gwaenchana Niel-ah.." Jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa wajahmu jadi merah begini hyung? Apa kau demam?" Tangan Niel menyentuh kening Jongin, dia sedikit khawatir dengan Leader-nya ini karena tiba-tiba saja wajah manis Jongin sedikit memerah.

"Ye?"

"Benar hyung, wajah hyung memerah, hyung sakit yahh?" Kini giliran Jimin yang ikut-ikut menyentuh kening Jongin.

"Ahh..! A-aku tidak apa-apa kok.." Jawab Jongin seraya menurunkan tangan Jimin yang masih berada dikeningnya.

"Kau yakin hyung? Apa perlu ku ambilkan obat penurun demam?" Tanya Niel.

"Tapi kenapa kening hyung tidak panas?" Tanya Jimin dengan polosnya.

"Ahh, ti-tidak perlu Niel, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Jongin seraya menyentuh kedua pipinya.

"Eumm..arraseo hyung.."

Niel kembali pada tempatnya begitupun dengan Jimin yang kembali duduk pada kursi kayu yang sudah tidak dipakai dikelas itu.

"Lalu bagaimana kita akan latihan hyung?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ne, hyung.. Disana pasti masih ada mereka, mungkin dihari-hari berikutnya juga pasti ada mereka lagi." Timpal Jimin.

Jongin terdiam sebentar, "Yasudah untuk sementara waktu kita latihan disini saja, seperti biasanya.."

"Tapi hyung, dance kali ini kan untuk perlombaan minggu depan. Kalau kita latihan ditempat ini, bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang melihat dan mencurinya." Ujar Jimin .

"Benar hyung apa kata Jimin, dance untuk perlombaan tidak boleh sembarangan cari tempat untuk latihan." Timpal Niel.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa disekolah ini ada tempat lain?" Tanya Jongin seraya menatap kedua adik kesayangannya itu. "Tak apa, aku yakin disini aman, lagi pula tak ada yang mondar-mandir disekitar sini. Dan ini juga hanya sementara kan? Sepulang sekolah kita bisa latihan dirumah ku atau di rumah Niel, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Benar juga sihh.."

"Yasudah hyung, ayo kita latihan sekarang, waktu perlombaannya sebentar lagi." Ucap Jimin.

"Ne, kkaja.." Seru Jongin.

Niel merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Kemudian membuka folder _Music,_ lalu menyetel sebuah musik _minusone_ yang akan mereka jadikan backsound untuk dance mereka kali ini.

Mereka bertiga sudah berada diposisinya masing-masing, dan ketika musik mulai terdengar mereka juga mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka dengan perlahan. Karena musik yang kali ini akan mereka bawakan adalah musik dengan tempo yang sedikit lambat. (bayangin ada mereka dance lagu TeenTop yang Missing You yahh.. hehe).

Gerakan yang mereka keluarkan memang cenderung lambat, namun dengan dance yang mereka bawakan terasa sangat pas sehingga pesan dari music yang melantun terlihat begitu sangat selaras dengan gerakan dari tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Jongin, Niel dan Jimin sangat menghayati setiap ketukan dari music yang melantun itu. Meliuk-liukkan tubuh mereka seolah-olah menyatu dengan setiap alunan yang terdengar. Tangan, kaki dan seluruh tubuh mereka seakan bergerak dengan sendirinya.

Dan tenpa mereka sadari, tak jauh dari mereka ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik mereka. Menatap tanpa ada yang mengedipkan mata sama sekali, seolah-olah mereka juga terbawa dalam alunan music yang melantun indah itu.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk disofa diruang tengah rumahnya, memainkan laptop yang dia taruh diatas pangkuannya. Ditemani dengan sekantung keripik kentang yang dia letakkan disampingnya, tak jarang dia mengunyah keripik kentang itu.

Matanya masih terfokus pada layar laptop yang bersinar, seolah-olah tengah menelanjangi layar laptop itu. terkadang dia membulatkan matanya, lalu mengembangkan senyumnya, dan kadang juga bergumam sendiri.

"Selamat malam sayang.."

Suara seseorang yang terdengar lembut memasuki ruangan yang dapat dikatakan luas ini. Namun sayangnya suara itu belum mampu membuat Jungkook beralih pada laptop kesayangannya.

"Aigoo! Anak eomma sedang sibuk yahh?"

"E-eh? Eomma.."

Hingga akhirnya Jungkook kembali pada dunianya ketika seseorang itu mengusap kepalanya dari belakang.

"Anak eomma sedang apa, eoh? Bahkan eomma pulang saja tidak disambut." Seseorang yang menyebut dirinya 'eomma' itu duduk disamping Jungkook.

"Hehe.. Mianhae eomma, Kookie tidak dengar kalau eomma sudah pulang.." Jungkook lalu menutup laptopnya, dia tak ingin eomma nya yang cerewet ini melihat apa yang sedang dia tonton tadi. Lalu dia mengubah posisi duduknya untuk menghadap ibunya. Yeoja cantik yang ada didepannya ini adalah ibunya, Keybum.

"Memangnya Kookie sedang lihat apa? Kenapa serius sekali sampai tak mendengar suara eomma?" Tanya Keybum seraya mencoba meraih laptop yang ada disamping Jungkook, namun segera Jungkook jauhkan dari jangkauan ibunya.

"Eomma bawa apa?" Jungkook mencoba mengalihkan perhatian ibunya dari laptop miliknya.

"Ahh! Hampir saja eomma lupa.. Ini adalah hadiah untuk anak kesayangan eomma.." Keybum mengambil salah satu tas belanjaan yang dia taruh diatas meja, lalu memberikannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook meraih tas yang ibunya berikan dengan mata yang berbinar, "Ige mwoya?" Tanya nya.

"Buka saja, sayang.."

Setelahnya Jungkook membuka tas belanjaannya lalu mengamabil isi yang ada didalamnya. "Wahhh!" Matanya semakin berbinar ketika dia melihat sebuah sweater yang terbuat dari wol asli yang memiliki serat yang begitu halus. Sudah pasti satu sweater itu memiliki harga yang tak bisa dikatakan murah itu.

"Apa Kookie suka?" Tanya Keybum yang ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi dari anak kesayangnnya itu.

"Ne, eomma.. Ini bagus sekali! Gomawo eomma.." Jungkook lalu memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan manja, yang langsung dibalas oleh wanita cantik itu. Beginilah Jungkook jika bersama ibunya. Dia akan berubah menjadi seorang namja yang manja dan manis, hanya dihadapan ibu dan ayahnya. Sehingga membuat ibu dan ayahnya berpikir kalau dia adalah namja yang polos dan baik, tanpa mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Iya sayang.. Eomma sudah yakin pasti Kookie senang dengan hadiah yang eomma bawa." Keybum melepaskan pelukan pada putra-nya. "Dimana kakak-kakak mu, sayang?" Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya Sehun hyung dan Minsoo hyung ada dikamarnya, eomma.." Jawab Jungkook.

"Eumm.. Arraseo! Kalau begitu eomma kekamar hyungmu dulu yahh sayang.." Ujar Keybum.

"Ne, eomma.." Jawab Jungkook yang sibuk dengan sweater yang tadi diberikan ibunya.

"Ne.." Keybum bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil dua tas belanjaan yang ada diatas meja. Namun sebelum dia pergi, Keybum mengecup pucuk kepala dari anak bungsunya itu. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook.

Keybum, melangkah menjauhi Jungkook dan menuju kelantai dua, dimana kamar kedua anak sulung dan tengahnya berada. Hingga kini dia sudah berada di depan kamar sebelah kiri dari tangga, Keybum pun langsung masuk kedalam kamar itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Sehunnie..."

Panggil Keybum pada seorang namja yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang _King Size_ nya dengan headphone yang bertengger cantik dikepala dan menutupi kedua telinganya. Keybum tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya menatap kebiasaan anak keduanya itu. Keybum mendekati Sehun yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Setelah dekat dengan cepat Keybum melepas headphone itu, sehingga berhasil melahirkan pekikkan dari sang empunya kamar.

"YAAKK!"

"OMOO!" Keybum kaget bukan main dengan teriakkan yang Sehun keluarkan, dia bahkan langsung memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang karena kaget akibat teriakkan anaknya itu.

"Eommaa.." Sehun juga terlihat kaget dengan kehadiran ibunya.

Keybum lalu duduk diranjang Sehun, tepat didepannya. "Kau ini!" Dengan pelan Keybum menjitak kepala Sehun. "Kau membuat eomma kaget tahu.."

Sehun mengelus kepalanya tepat ditempat ibunya memberikan jitakkan sayang padanya, "Eomma juga mengaketkan aku." Jawab Sehun.

"Kau ini.." ujar Keybum sebal dengan anaknya ini. "Memangnya kau sedang apa, eoh? Sampai seserius itu?" Tanya Keybum yang melirik ponsel Sehun yang tergeletak diranjanga.

"Aniya, aku hanya bermain game." Jawab Sehun.

"Dasar! Kau sama saja seperti ayahmu."

"Karna aku adalah anaknya." Jawab Sehun, tepat sasaran.

"Tskk! Anak ini.." Keybum berdecih sebal mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir anaknya ini. Meskipun itu memang benar.

"Ada apa eomma?" Tanya Sehun.

Keybum kemudian mengambil satu tas belanjaan yang dia taruh diatas lantai, mengabil tas belanjaan yang berwarna hitam, yang lalu dia berikan pada Sehun. "Ini, eomma membawakan ini untuk mu."

Sehun langsung mengambil tas itu, kemudian membukanya. "Sepatu?" Tanyanya ketika dia melihat sebuah kotak besar.

"Ne, itu sepatu keluaran terbaru." Jawab Keybum.

"Benarkah?" dan setelah mendengar pernyataan ibunya Sehun langsung membuka tutup dari kotak tersebut. Dan disaat itu juga matanya membulat sempurna.

"Apa Sehunie suka sepatunya?" Tanya Keybum.

"Ini adalah sepatu yang baru diproduksi beberapa hari yang lalu, ini untukku eomma?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata yang bercahaya menatap sepatunya yang terlihat mengkilat dimatanya.

"Tentu saja sayang, ini hadiah dari eomma untuk anak eomma yang tampan.." Jawab Keybum.

"Gomawo eomma.." Sehun terlihat sangat senang dengan pemberian ibunya, sepatu dengan merk yang sudah jelas terkenalnya yang otomatis harganya bahkan bisa melebihi gaji bulanan seorang karyawan kantoran selama 5 bulan. Apalagi yang Sehun tahu adalah sepatu itu baru beberapa hari yang lalu diproduksi jadi sudah jelas kalau sepatu itu belum dijual bebas.

"Iya sayang, eomma senang kalau Sehunie senang.." Keybum ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman mengembang dari anaknya ini. "Yasudah, kalau begitu kau kembali bermain game saja, eomma ingin kekamar hyungmu dulu."

"Eumm.."

Keybum mengusap rambut Sehun sebelum dia pergi meninggalkannya. Dia menutup pintu kamar Sehun dengan perlahan, kemuadia kembali melangkahkan kakinya kekamar tepat diseberang kanan kamar Sehun.

' _Tokk Tookk Tokk'_

Berbeda dengan kamar Sehun tadi, untuk kamar anak tertuanya Keybum harus mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Dia tahu kalau anak sulungnya itu paling tidak suka kalau privasinya diganggu.

"Minsoo-ah.."

' _Tokk Tokk Tookk'_

Namun sudah beberapa kali dia mengetuk kamar Minsoo tetap saja tak ada sahutan dari dalam sana.

"Chagi, apa kau didalam? Minsoo-ah?"

Keybum mencoba mengetuk kembali kamar bercat abu-abu itu. Namun tetap saja tak ada jawaban dari sang empunya kamar. Sehingga dengan terpaksa Keybum membuka kamar yang untungnya tidak terkunci itu.

Keybum memasukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu, untuk mengintip situasi yang terjadi dikamar itu, dan ternyata kamar berukuran lebih kecil dari kamar yang lainnya (meskipun sebenarnya kamar itu jauh lebih besar dari kamar orang biasanya) terlihat gelap karena lampu yang sengaja dimatikan. Keybum menautkan alisnya, dan kemudian dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar putra pertamanya itu. Keybum menekan tombol lampu yang berada ditembok tepat disamping pintu.

"Minsoo-ah?" Keybum berjalan ke arah ranjang yang sedikit menyembul.

"Apa kau tidur sayang?" ucapnya.

Keybum makin menautkan alisnya, dengan penasaran dia membuka selimut yang menutupi sesutau didalamnya.

"Mwoya?"

Dan seketika itu juga Keybum membulatkan matanya ketika yang dia temukan adalah sebuah bantal guling yang tadi ditutupi oleh selimut.

Dia sudah yakin ini pasti akan terjadi, anak pertamanya itu memang sulit sekali diatur. Keybum pun lalu segera keluar dari kamar Minsoo dan meninggalkan tas belanjanya disana.

"SEHUNIEE! JUNGKOOKIE! AYO KEMARI!" Keybum menutup kamar Minsoo, yang setelahnya dia berteriak memanggil nama kedua anaknya. Berdiri tepat didepan kamar Minsoo, anak sulungnya.

"JUNGKOOK! SEHUUNNN! CEPAT KEMARI!" Teriaknya lagi, sambil melipat kedua tangan didadanya.

Yang pertama datang adalah Sehun, karena kamarnya yang bersebrangan dengan kamar Minsoo. Kemudian Jungkook yang baru sampai sambil terengah-engah akibat dia harus berlari menaikki tangga.

"Waeyohh eommahh?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Dimana Minsoo?" Tanya Keybum.

"Mwo?"

"Minsoo tidak ada dikamarnya, dia kemana?"

Sehun dan Jungkook saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Molla.." Jawab Sehun.

"Kookie, tadi kau bilang hyung mu ada dikamar? Tapi dia tidak ada.." Keybum menatap anak bungsunya itu.

Jungkook yang ditatap seperti itu, menggaruk tengkuknya. "A-aku juga tidak tahu eomma.. A-aku pikir Minsoo hyung ada dikamarnya." Jawab Jungkook.

"Aishh! Anak itu selalu saja!" gumam Keybum kesal.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

Akhirnya FF ini lanjut juga.. hehehe..

Btw buat info aja nihh untuk FF ini, ini FF sengaja dibuat dengan konflik yang gak terlalu menonjol.. Karena gue sendiri sengaja buat FF ini Cuma pingin ngegambarin keseharian mereka tanpa konflik yang bikin pusing.. Tolong dimaklumin yahh, dengan umur gue yang udah tua jadi gue udah gak bisa berpikir yang terlalu berat.. hehehe..

Jadi FF ini emang ceritanya gue buat simple, jadi mungkin sedikit membosankan.. I knew it! :p

So, buat kalian yang gak suka FF simple gue saranin untuk jauh2 dari FF gue ini.. gue hanya menerima review yang positif aja.. heheh –kalau udah tua emang agak sensitif- kkk~

Terus buat yang nanya, Minsoo itu adalah CAP.. Dan untuk Jimin disini dia adalah UKE, dan Jungkook adalah SEME-nya.

Sebelumnya gue ada pengumuman sebentar yahh, tolong disimak :D

Sekarang lagi dibuka pendaftaran untuk FanFiction Challenge yang kami beri judul 'HunKai In Luv'. Disini para author dan HunKai Ship akan ditantang untuk membuat fanfiction dengan HunKai sebagai peran utamanya.

Bagi kalian yang mau ikut serta atau yang mau tanya-tanya boleh nih hubungin para panitianya untuk mendaftarkan diri, bisa kirim PM di FFn atau di FB juga gak apa-apa. Silahkan hubungi;

Facebook :

Lullu Pamungkas

Vieta Ramadhani

Atau di FFn :

LulluBee

Ling-ling Panda Bear

Kalau kalian berminat untuk ikut, kami akan berikan PERATURAN yang harus dipatuhi dalam event ini.

Ayo kita sebar luaskan cinta HunKai!

Terimakasih


	3. Chapter 3

JNJ's Love

Chapter 3

Cast :

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Ahn Daniel 'Teen Top'

Park Jimin 'BTS'

Lee (Oh) Sehun 'EXO'

Lee (Bang) Minsoo 'Teen Top'

Lee (Jeon) Jungkook 'BTS'

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama

Rated : T

WARNING : ALUR CEPAT, MAINSTREAN, TYPO, dll.

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

' _TIINNN TIIINN TIIIIIINNNN'_

Sehun membunyikan klakson mobil dengan ketidak sabarannya, seolah menjadikan klakson itu sebagai alarm. Duduk dikursi pengemudi, dengan tampang yang tak perlu dijelaskan lagi. Sepertinya tidak cocok dengan suasana pagi hari ini yang begitu cerah.

' _TIIINNN TIIINNNN'_

"MINSOO HYUUUNNG! JUNGKOOOOK-AHH! PPALLIIIII!"

Dan jangan lupakan suara teriakkan yang ikut menggema, menambah kesan ricuh dipagi ini.

Sehun memang sangat kesal pagi ini, itu semua karena dia harus mendengarkan ceramahan ibunya dengan rentan waktu yang tak bisa dikatakan sebentar itu. Hanya karena kesalahan saudaranya dia pun harus kena imbas nya juga, dan itu bahkan membuat nafsu makannya menjadi turun ke-level yang paling bawa rendah.

Dan tak lama setelah peneriakkan nya itu, Sehun sudah melihat Minsoo dan Jungkook yang berlari dari dalam rumah. Mereka langsung masuk kedalam mobil yang dia naikki.

"Jalan hyung.." Ucap Jungkook yang duduk disebelahnya seraya memakai sabuk pengamannya.

Dan Sehun pun langsung menyalakan mesin mobil, dan segera meninggalkan rumah megahnya. Mengendarai mobilnya dengan tempo yang sedang, tidak terlalu lambat namun juga tidak terlalu cepat, ini masih pagi untuk balapan liar, pikirnya.

"Ahhh! Kupingku jadi panas.." Ucap Jungkook seraya menggosok-gosok kedua telinganya.

"Rasakan itu.." Celetuk Minsoo yang duduk dikursi belakang.

Mendengar jawaban dari Minsoo, Jungkook jelas saja langsung menoleh kearah hyung tertuanya itu. "Mwoya? Ini kan semua karena mu." Ujar Jungkook.

"Ini juga salah mu, salah kalian." Jawab Minsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa salah kami? Kau yang tidak pulang." Kini Sehun membela diri, setelah dirinya ikut disalahkan oleh Minsoo. Yang membuat mood seorang Sehun menjadi down adalah ibu-nya yang ceramah panjang lebar hanya karena Minsoo yang semalam tidak pulang, dan baru pulang ketika sudah larut malam.

"Kalau kalian semalam memberikan alasan yang benar pada eomma, pasti eomma juga tidak akan marah."

"Itu bukan urusanku." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Cihh.." Minsoo melempar sebuah bantal leher pada Sehun, dan sayangnya itu tepat mengenai kepala namja berkulit putih itu.

"Sialan kau!" Sehun kembali melempar bantal itu kearah Minsoo yang kali ini bisa langsung ditepis Minsoo. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa senang melihat peperangan antara kedua kakaknya.

Kurang lebih 15 menit mereka sudah sampai diarea parkir sekolah. Sehun pun segera memakirkan mobil yang terlihat mewah diantara mobil yang lain yang terparkir ditempat itu. Setelah menemukan tempat parkir yang sudah pas, Minsoo, Jungkook dan Sehun segera keluar dari dalam mobil mewahnya.

Mereka beriringan memasuki area sekolah, melewati lorong sekolah yang sudah ramai oleh siswa dan siswi yang mondar-mandir kesana dan kemari.

Namun diakhir lorong sebelum mereka menaikki tangga, mereka melihat segerombolan murid tengah berkumpul diujung lorong, tepat ditempat yang dijadikan mading sekolah.

"Ada apa itu?" Tanya Jungkook.

Jungkook yang memang paling mudah penasaran pun ikut masuk kedalam kerumunan itu. "Permisi.." Ujarnya saat mencoba melewati _'pagar-pagar'_ hidup itu.

"Ada apa?" Ucapnya.

Jungkook langsung melihat isi dari mading yang membuat pagi disekolah ini sedikit heboh. Dia membaca salah satu dari beberapa lembar poster yang tertempel dimading itu. Membacanya dengan seksama.

Sehun dan Minsoo kini sudah berdiri dibelakang Jungkook, ikut membaca apa yang Jungkook baca.

"Dance couple competition" gumam Minsoo.

Setelah dirasa cukup mengerti arti dari poster tersebut, Minsoo, Sehun dan Jungkook keluar dari kerumunan murid-murid itu.

"Ahh, jadi akan diadakan kompetisi dance couple.." Ucap Jungkook.

"Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali." Ujar Minsoo dengan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menaikki tangga untuk menuju kekelasnya.

Disusul oleh Jungkook yang ikut menaikki tangga. Namun Sehun masih terdiam ditempatnya, wajah datarnya tak berubah sama sekali. Dan didetik berikutnya sebuah seringaian muncul disudut bibirnya, seolah dia baru saja menemukan suatu ide dikepalanya. Dan setelahnya dia pun menyusul kedua saudaranya menuju kekelasnya.

Sehun memasuki kelasnya sendirian. Dia memang berpisah dengan Jungkook dan Minsoo yang juga berbeda kelas. Dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas yang sudah ramai oleh para siswa dan siswi yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Lalu mata Sehun tertuju pada seorang namja yang tengah duduk dikursinya, Sehun memandang namja itu saat dia melewatinya. Senyum miringnya tercipta ketika sebuah ide yang tadi kembali muncul saat melihat namja yang sudah dia ketahui bernama Niel itu. Terus memandang namja berbibir tebal, yang sepertinya sedang mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari earphone yang dia gunakan. Sehun duduk beberapa bangku dibelakang Niel, karena Niel duduk dibagian tengah pas disebleah jendela sedangkan Sehun memilih duduk dibagian paling belakang.

Dan sepertinya Niel dapat merasakan kalau ada yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi, karena beberapa menit berikutnya Niel sudah menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tapi Sehun malah memberikan senyuman khas dirinya pada Niel, dan jujur saja itu membuat Niel sedikit merasa takut dan ganjil saat melihat senyuman yang tercipta dari bibir tipis itu sehingga Niel langsung memutar kepalanya kembali.

'I got it!' bathin Sehun.

.

.

.

Niel segera berlari keluar saat suara bel tanda istirahat berbunyi terdengar, bahkan dia keluar sesaat setelah guru yang baru saja mengajar keluar ruangan. Niel berlari dengan sangat cepat , yang untungnya ditunjang dengan kaki jenjangnya yang memudahkannya mengambil langkah besar dan cepat. Disaat berlarinya, Niel mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantungnya, dan menekan tombol 2 untuk panggilan cepat.

"Hyung, kau dimana?" Tanyanya setelah dia mendengar suara seseorang diseberang sambungan sana.

"..."

"Ahh, arraseo, aku akan segera kesana.."

Lalu Niel mematikan snmbungan teleponnya, dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantung seragamnya kembali.

Dia kembali berlari kesebuah arah yang sepertinya mengarah pada halaman belakang sekolah. Niel bahkan tidak peduli pada orang yang dia tabrak, dan hanya berucap "Maaf" sambil berlari.

Tak lama setelah itu, dia sudah berada dihalaman belakang sekolah, dan disana dia sudah melihat kedua sahabatnya yang duduk diatas sebuah badan pohon besar.

"Hyuuung.." Niel ikut bergabung duduk disebelah Jongin. "Haahh haahhh.. Apa kau sudah tahu kalau haahh hahh akan adahh kompetisi dance disekolahh kitahhh.." Ujar Niel dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal akibat kegiatan berlarinya tadi.

"Eumm.. Aku baru saja mengetahuinya." Jawab Jongin seraya menyerahkan poster yang sejak tadi dia pegang pada Niel.

Niel mengambil poster itu. "Bagaimana bisa mereka mengadakan kompetisi ini tanpa ada pemberitahuan pada kita?" Ucap Niel seraya melempar poster itu ketanah.

Terlihat sekali aura berbeda dari mereka, Niel yang biasanya memasang wajah aneh dan cerianya kini malah menampilkan raut wajah yang tak bersahabat. Sedangkan Jongin, dia masih menampilkan wajah tenangnya meskipun sebenarnya ada rasa marah dan kecewa yang tersimpan dihatinya.

"Lebih baik kita tanyakan langsung pada kepala sekolah dan para panitia." Ucap Jimin yang sejak tadi hanya teridam.

"Kau benar, Minnie.. Ayo hyung, kita harus ke ruangan kepala sekolah."

Niel menarik tangan Jongin dan Jimin, dan mengajak kedua sahabatnya itu ikut berlari. Bahkan Jimin harus susah payah menyemakan langkahnya pada langkah besar Niel.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sudah sampai didepan sebuah ruangan yang diatasnya tertulis ruangan kepala sekolah.

' _Tokk Tokkk Tokk'_

Jongin mengetuk pintu bercat cokelat itu, meskipun hatinya kesal namun dia masih mempunya rasa hormat pada kepala sekolahnya itu. Dia bahkan menahan tangan Niel yang tadi ingin langsung membuka knop pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuklahh.." Terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan yang mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Dan Jongin dengan perlahan membuka pintu kayu itu, "Selamat siang saem.."sapa Jongin lembut ketika dia memasuki ruangan.

Dan dapat dia lihat ada beberapa orang yang ada didalam ruangan berukuran sedang itu. Orang-orang itu refleks mengalihkan kepala mereka untuk menghadapnya.

"Ahh, ternyata kalian, ayo masuk.." Ujar seseorang yang sedang duduk dikursi dibalik meja.

Karena sudah dipersilahkan masuk, Jongin pun memasuki ruangan itu dengan Niel dan Jimin yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ada apa, eoh?" Tanya namja tua yang tadi mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Dia adalah kepala sekolah di SHS ini, namanya adalah Kim Youngwoon.

"Kami ingin minta penjelasan.." Ucap Jongin.

"Duduklah.."

Jongin lalu duduk disofa panjang yang ada diruangan itu, disamping seorang namja bertubuh tegap dan tinggi, disusul oleh Niel yang duduk disampingnya dan Jimin yang berdiri dibelakang sofa. Kim saem ikut duduk di single sofa yang ada didepan mereka.

"Kami ingin minta kejelasan tentang ini." Ujar Niel seraya menyerahkan poster yang tadi sudah dia buang dihalaman belakang sekolah, namun dia pungut kembali.

"Ahh.. Untuk kompetisi itu, itu untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun sekolah kita, Niel-ssi.." Jawab Kim saem.

"Tapi kenapa kami tak diberi tahu sama sekali, apa kalian lupa kalau kami adalah ketua tim dance?" Ucap Niel.

"Eumm.. Untuk itu, aku minta maaf. Aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan ini pada kalian, karena ku pikir kalian sedang sibuk untuk mengikuti kompetisi dance, jadi aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi kalian." Jawab Kim saem.

"Tapi kan kalian setidaknya mengabari kami." Ujar Jimin.

"Sebenarnya aku berniat memberitahu kan ini pada kalian setelah kalian menyelesaikan kompetisi dance itu, tapi ternyata aku lupa.. Hehehe.." Namja berumur sekitar 50 tahunan lebih itu menggaruk tengkuknya asal.

"Ck.."

"Tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang acara ulang tahun sekolah kita nanti, karena semua itu sudah diurus oleh tim osis, jadi kalian tenang saja." Kini namja yang sejak tadi terdiam diruangan itu ikut bicara, dia adalah Choi Minho, seorang guru olahraga disekolah ini. Memiliki wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi, dan senyuman yang begitu indah. Menjadi guru favorite disini.

"Ahh.. Mungkin disini akan sedikit aku jelaskan! Untuk acara ulang tahun sekolah kita ditahun ini, akan dilakukan berbeda dengan pesta-pesta sebelumnya." Ujar Kim saem.

Jongin menatap kepala sekolah nya itu. "Maksudnya?"

"Ne, pesta ini akan dibagi dua. Pesta untuk para murid dan pesta untuk para guru."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Niel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Begini, untuk pesta kali ini semuanya akan kami serahkan pada panitia yang bertugas, karena ini dikhususkan untuk para murid disini. Dan sedangkan para pengajar dan pengurus memiliki pesta tersendiri." Kim saem memberikan penjelasan.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Yahh karena para guru disini juga ingin punya pesta tersendiri."

"Itu sih terserah kalian." Ucap Niel.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita sekarang keaula sekolah." Ujar Choi saem.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau tidak baca posternya? Bukankan disitu tertulis bagi yang ingin mendaftarkan diri harus datang ke aula sekolah untuk mendaftar." Jawabnya.

"Owhh.."

"Yasudah kkaja.."

Jongin, Niel dan Jimin mengikuti Choi saem keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah itu, tentu saja yang sebelumnya mereka berpamitan dengan kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu. Mereka berjalan dibelakang Choi saem, melewati beberapa siswa dan siswi yang masih terlihat dilorong sekolah, karena sisanya berarti sudah berada diaula sekolah.

Sampai akhirnya mereka mengikuti Choi saem memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, bahkan lebih besar dari lapangan basket. Dan ketika pintu ruangan terbuka, dapat mereka lihat banyak orang yang sudah berdiri ditengah ruangan ber-AC itu. Mereka bertiga ikut bergabung dengan para murid, berdiri ditempat paling depan.

Choi saem menggambil sebuah mic yang ada disebuah meja kecil disamping sound besar.

"Tees check check.." Ucapnya untuk mencoba mic yang dia pengang, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ujung mic itu.

Setelah dirasa sudah pas, dia kembali berdiri ditengah-tengah sebuah panggung besar yang ada disana. "Selamat siang semuanya~" Ucapnya menyapa semua anak didiknya.

"Selamat siang saeemm~~~"

"Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua karena sudah menunggu disini, itu artinya kalian sudah membaca dan ingin ikut serta pada acara ulang tahun sekolah kita yang ke 26 tahun." Ujarnya.

 _PROOKK PRROOOKK_

 _PROKK PROOOKKKK_

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar diseluruh penjuru aula ini.

Choi saem ikut bertepuk tangan, "Dan untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah kita kali ini, kalian akan dibebaskan berpartisipasi dalam acara yang akan diselenggarakan." Ujar Choi saem. "Karena acara kali ini, kalian akan merayakannya sendiri tanpa para guru dan pengawas." Lanjutnya.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa saem?" Tanya seorang murid perempuan yang berdiri dibarisan paling depan.

"Itu karena kami, sebagai para guru memberikan kalian kebebasan untuk mengatur acara nya sendiri, para guru tidak akan ikut campur untuk acara kalian."

"YYEEEE!"

 _PROKKK PROOKKK_

Suara sorak-sorak gembira dan tepuk tangan antusias terdengar semakin heboh setelah Choi saem menjelaskan tentang acara ini.

"Tapi para panitia sudah memberikan beberapa kegiatan yang akan memeriahkan acara ulang tahun ini. Sesuai dengan apa yang kalian baca dibeberapa poster yang ada dimading sekolah, bahwa akan diadakan Drama, Music, dan acara yang lainnya. Dan juga Dance Couple Competition yang bisa kalian ikuti." Ujar Choi saem. "Dan untuk Dance Couple Competition-nya kalian boleh mendaftarkan diri terlebih dahulu. Dua orang dalam 1 group untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini. Silahkan tulis nama kalian dan juga pasangan kalian. Lalu masukkan kedalam aquarium kecil yang ada dimeja didepan kalian. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo saem~~"

Dan seperti perintah sebagian murid yang ingin mendaftar kompetisi dance ini sibuk mengambil selembar kertas yang ada disamping aquarium dan sibuk berargumen dengan beberapa teman yang lainnya.

Berbeda dengan Jimin, Jongin dan Niel yang tetap saja diam ditempatnya. Sepertinya mereka tidak begitu tertarik dengan kompetisi yang diadakan oleh sekolah ini. Ini karena keputusan Jongin yang memilih untuk tidak ikut bergabung. Karena jumlah mereka yang kurang untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini, mereka bertiga sedangkan kompetisi ini harus berpasangan. Jadi dari pada ada satu yang tidak ikut lebih baik sekalian saja tidak ikut semua. Dan Jimin juga Niel pun setuju untuk itu.

Kurang lebih 5 menit setelahnya, Choi saem kembali berdiri ditengah panggung setelah dirasa semua murid sudah memasukkan selembar kertas yang mereka masukkan kedalam aquarium.

"Baiklah, yang sudah mendaftarkan diri, nama kalian dan pasangan kalian akan dicatat dan kalian silahkan persiapkan diri untuk kompetisi nanti." Ucap Choi saem. "Aku akan membacakan nama-nama yang ada didalam aquarium itu." lanjutnya. Memang yang ikut kompetisi dance couple tidak semua murid karena sebagian lebih memilih pada Music dan Drama.

"Yang pertama adalah, Hayoung dan Chanyeol, lalu Nana dan Nicole, berikutnya Mark dan Yugyeom. Persiapkan diri kalian.." ujarnya. "Kemudian ada Joshua dan Junghan, Minsoo dan Niel, lalu ada Wendy dan Youngjae."

"Mwoya?!"

"Selanjutnya Sehun dan Jongin, Jia dan Suzy, Jiyeon dan Chunji, Hongbin dan Eunji, kemudian Jungkook dan Jimin, lalu ada Wonwoo dan Jun, kemudian bla~ bla~ bla~."

"Bagaimana bisa!"

Dan beberapa menitpun berlalu, sampai kertas yang ada di aquarium itu pun sudah habis tak tersisa. "Baiklah, saya sudah membacakan semuanya. Dan setelah ini tidak boleh ada yang mendaftar lagi karena hanya ada 1 kali pendaftaran. Dan bagi yang sudah terdaftar, kalian boleh mempersiapkan dance kalian, karena dance yang kalian bawakan nanti adalah pilihan kalian sendiri. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti saemm~~..."

"Oke, kalau begitu kalian boleh bubur. Terima kasih.."

 _PROKKK PROOKKKK PROKKKK PROKKK_

Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar saat Choi saem meninggalkan panggung dan keluar dari ruangan ini. Diikuti oleh semua murid-murid yang ikut keluar dari ruangan ini untuk kembali ke kantin atau ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Hyung, bagaimana mungkin nama kita ikut terdaftar disana?" Ujar Jimin.

Kecuali Jongin, Jimin dan Niel yang masih tetap berada diruangan itu, membiarkan teman-temannya yang lain melewati mereka. Mereka masih memandang papan tulis besar yang tadi digunakan untuk mencatat nama-nama yang akan ikut kompetisi. Yang membuat mereka heran adalah mereka dapat melihat nama mereka tercantum disana.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Minnie. Siapa yang mendaftarkan kita." Ucap Jongin.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berlatih.."

Jimin, Niel dan Jongin langsung saja memutar badan mereka ketika mereka mendengar suara yang berasal dari arah belakang mereka.

"KALIAN!" Mereka bertika sukses membulatkan kedua mata mereka saat mereka melihat asal dari suara itu.

Mereka melihat tiga orang namja yang sedang tersenyum dengan tampang dingin kearah mereka.

"Apa kalian yang melakukan ini?"Tanya Jongin.

"Eumm.." Mereka serempak menganggukkan kepala.

"Apa maksudnya?" Jongin menatap mereka tidak percaya.

"Waeyo? Bukannya kalian suka dance? Jadi apa salahnya?" Ucap namja bertubuh tinggi dengan kaca mata yang selalu dia gunakan, Minsoo.

"Tapi kami tidak berminat ikut kompetisi ini." Ucap Niel.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian tidak terbiasa dance dengan namja tampan seperti kami?" Ujar salah satu namja tampan diantara mereka yang bernama Jungkook.

"Mwoya? Ck! Kau percaya diri sekali." Jimin berdecih sebal mendengar kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dari namja yang entah kenapa jadi menyebalkan dimatanya.

"Memang begitu kan?" Ujarnya lagi.

"Terserah kalian, yang jelas kami tidak ingin ikut. Dan kami akan mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi ini." Ucap Jongin.

"Apa kau takut?" Ujar namja berkulit putih pucat yang mereka tahu bernama Sehun itu.

Jongin membalas menatap Sehun dengan pandangan dinginnya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Benarkan? Kalau kau takut beradu dance dengan kami." Celetuknya.

"Tsk!" Jongin berdecih sebal. "Terserah mu saja! Ayo Niel, Jiminie kita pergi saja."

Jongin menarik tangan Niel dan Jimin untuk meninggalkan ketiga namja yang menurut mereka sekarang ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Namun sebelum mereka berhasil keluar dari ruangan ini, langkah mereka terhenti ketika_

"Ternyata kalian itu pengecut."

Sontak saja itu langsung membuat Jongin, Niel dan Jimin kembali memutar balikkan tubuh mereka pada ketiga namja menyebalkan itu.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Niel melotot kan matanya.

"Sekarang kami tahu kalau kalian itu hanya sekumpulan orang pengecut." Ucap Minsoo.

"YAKK! Jaga ucapanmu!." Jimin sebal bukan main dengan ketiga namja itu.

Minsoo, Sehun dan Jungkook berjalan mendekati mereka, berdiri tepat didepan ketiga namja yang menurut mereka menarik itu.

"Aku tantang kalian, jika kalian menolak kompetisi ini kalian harus memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan bahwa kalian terlalu takut berhadapan dengan kami didepan seluruh murid sekolah nanti."

"Mwoya?" Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Niel menatap Jongin dan Jimin secara bergantian, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah aku terima."

Sontak saja Niel langsung menatap Jongin yang baru saja berucap untuk menyetujui kompetisi ini. "Hyung.."

"Jongin hyung?" Jimin ikut menatap Jongin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." Minsoo tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban dari Jongin. Begitupun dengan Sehun dan Jungkook yang ikut tersenyum senang.

"Tapi untuk jenis dance yang akan ditampilkan, biarkan kami yang memilih." Ucap Jungkook.

"Mwoya?!"

"HEII! Itu curang.. Mana bisa begitu." Celetuk Jimin, tak setuju dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Jungkook.

"Keputusan sudah bulat.. Kalian bersiap-siaplah untuk berlatih.." Ujar Sehun.

"YAAKK! YAAKKK!"

Sehun, Minsoo dan Jungkook berjalan meninggalkan mereka, mengacuhkan teriakkan Niel yang berusaha memanggil mereka. Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman puasnya, begitupun dengan Minsoo dan Jungkook.

.

.

.

"YAAKKK! BAGAIMANA BISAAA!" Niel mengacak-acak rambut panjangnya (bayangain Niel pas MV going crazy yahh :D)

"Jongin hyung, bagaimana bisa kau menyetujui untuk mengikuti kompetisi ini?" Jimin menghadap pada Jongin yang duduk diatas batang pohon besar. Yupp, saat ini mereka memang tengah berada dihalaman belakang sekolah.

"Iya hyung, kenapa kau setuju, eoh?" Niel ikut menghadap Jongin.

"Aishh!" Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa kalian mau dibilang takut pada mereka?" Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon besar itu.

"Eumm.. Aniya.." Jawab Jimin.

"Karna itu, aku menyetujui ucapan ketiga namja sialan itu." Ucap Jongin.

"Hahh!" Niel membuang nafasnya yang entah kenapa sekarang sedikit terasa berat dari biasanya. "Tapi untuk dance yang mereka pilih bagaimana?"

Jongin terdiam sebentar, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tenang saja, aku yakin mereka tidak tahu menahu tentang dance. Jadi biarkan saja." Jawab Jongin, bermaksud untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. Karena dia pun merasa sedikit ragu dengan apa yang dia ucapkan sendiri.

"Kau benar hyung, mereka itu kan sekumpulan namja-namja bodoh." Celetuk Jimin yang dapat menghasilkan sebuah kekehan dari kedua hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

Haiii~~

FF nya berlanjut lagi ini..

Sebelumnya gue mau ngucapin terima kasih yahh buat kalian yang udah baca n review ff gue yg ini.. Dan gue juga minta maaf soalnya di chap ini agak sedikit membosankan dan membingungkan.. hehhehe.. Sekali lagi maaf yahh buat ketidak sempurnaannya :p hehehe

Sebelumnya gue ada pengumuman sebentar yahh, tolong disimak :D

Sekarang lagi dibuka pendaftaran untuk FanFiction Challenge yang kami beri judul 'HunKai In Luv'. Disini para author dan HunKai Ship akan ditantang untuk membuat fanfiction dengan HunKai sebagai peran utamanya.

Bagi kalian yang mau ikut serta atau yang mau tanya-tanya boleh nih hubungin para panitianya untuk mendaftarkan diri, bisa kirim PM di FFn atau di FB juga gak apa-apa. Silahkan hubungi;

Facebook :

Lullu Pamungkas

Vieta Ramadhani

Atau di FFn :

LulluBee

Ling-ling Panda Bear

Kalau kalian berminat untuk ikut, kami akan berikan PERATURAN yang harus dipatuhi dalam event ini.

Ayo kita sebar luaskan cinta HunKai!

Terimakasih


	4. Chapter 4

JNJ's Love

Chapter 4

Cast :

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Ahn Daniel 'Teen Top'

Park Jimin 'BTS'

Lee (Oh) Sehun 'EXO'

Lee (Bang) Minsoo 'Teen Top'

Lee (Jeon) Jungkook 'BTS'

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama

Rated : T

WARNING : ALUR CEPAT, MAINSTREAN, TYPO, dll.

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

"Aku bingung harus memilih dance yang mana yahh?" Jungkook bergumam sendiri didepan laptop kesayangannya. Dengan pose berpikir, Jungkook mengotak-atik keyboard laptopnya itu. Terkadang bibirnya mengerucut lucu, entah untuk apa.

Begitupun dengan Minsoo dan Sehun yang juga sama-sama sibuk dengan laptop dan ponsel mereka.

"Hihihi.." Kekehan Minsoo keluar pelan dari celah bibirnya ketika dia menatap laptop hitamnya.

Sehun dan Jungkook yang melihat itu, mengerti akan kekehan dari sang kakak tertua. Mereka bahkan bisa membaca pikiran hyung nya itu.

"Dasar mesum.." Gumam Jungkook pelan, dan sayangnya itu dapat didengar oleh Minsoo.

"Diam kau.." Ujar Minsoo.

"Cihh! Aku sudah tahu dance apa yang akan kau pilih, hyung.." Ucap Jungkook.

"Itu urusanku.." Minsoo kembali pada laptopnya.

Jungkook tersenyum kecut, lalu kembli berkata. "Kasihan sekali Niel hyung, dapar partner cabul sepertimu."

Mendengar ucapan Jungkook membuat Minsoo sedikit kesal, sehingga dia meraih bantal kotak yang ada disampingnya lalu melemparkan bantal itu tepat kearah Jungkook. Dan sukses mendarat cantik dikepala namja berwajah tampan itu.

"Yaakk! Dasar maniak.." cecar Jungkook.

Aniya, Minsoo tidak kesal dengan ucapan Jungkook yang kasar itu, tapi dia sangat kesal dengan adiknya itu karna Jungkook mengganggu konsentrasinya saat memilih-milih dance yang akan dia pilih untuk kompetisi dance couple nanti.

Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat ke-absurdan kedua saudaranya itu, bahkan dia malu menyebut mereka sebagai saudara, walaupun itu benar adanya. Dia lebih memilih berkutat dengan game kesayangannya dari pada harus mendengarkan kakak dan adiknya itu. Dia butuh konsentrasi.

"Hun hyung, kau pilih dance apa?" Tanya Jungkook pada Sehun.

"Molla.." Jawab Sehun.

"Kau tidak cari?" –Jungkook-

"Aniya, nanti saja.." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kau yang punya ide ini tapi kau juga yang malas melakukannya, dasar aneh." Celetuk Jungkook. Kemudian dia kembali pada laptop nya itu.

"Hun, bagaimana kau bisa punya ide seperti ini untuk mengerjai ketiga namja sok terkenal itu?" Kini giliran Minsoo yang bertanya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minsoo dan juga Jungkook yang kini sama-sama tengah menatapnya, seolah menuntut sebuah jawaban. Kemudian Sehun menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya, lalu mem-pause game yang sejak tadi dia mainkan, meletakkan ponsel itu diatas pahanya.

"Waktu kemarin kita mengintip mereka yang sedang latihan dance dihalaman belakang sekolah, lalu saat pagi tadi kita melihat ppengumuman dimading sekolah, aku jadi berpikir untuk mengerjai mereka." Jawab Sehun.

"Ahh.. Saat kita mengeintip mereka sedang latihan dance dibelakang sekolah kemarin yahh? Aku juga merasa kalau dance mereka memang keren." Celetuk Jungkook.

"Ne, karna itu aku memanfaatkan kompetisi ini untuk mengerjai mereka." Ucap Sehun.

"Kau benar hyung, sekali-sekali mereka harus dikerjai. Cihh! Mentang-mentang mereka ketua dance, jadi seenaknya saja." Ujar Jungkook.

"Walaupun begitu kau menyukai si namja pendek itu kan?" Celetuk Minsoo, dengan cengiran khas dirinya.

Jungkook langsung melotot pada Minsoo, "Mwo? Aniya.."

"Tsk! Munafik.."

"Kau juga kan? Kau juga tertarik dengan namja berbibir tebal itu kan?" Kini gantian Jungkook 'menyerang' Minsoo.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Balas Minsoo dengan wajah absurd-nya.

"Dasar cabull.." ucap Jungkook.

Sehun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, menghadapi kedua saudaranya lebih pusing dibandingkan dengan mencari dance untuk kompetisi besok. Minsoo yang tak pernah memandang umurnya yang paling tua, lalu Jungkook yang tak pernah menjaga ucapan pedasnya. Tenanglah, Sehun sudah biasa akan hal ini. Jika mereka hanya bertiga dirumah, jangan tanya lagi kehebohan sumpah serapah yang mereka keluarkan ketika beradu mulut. Berbeda sekali dengan ketika ada eomma dan appa mereka. Mereka akan berubah menjadi anak yang manis dan penurut. Kalau ini sihh hanya berlaku pada Sehun dan Jungkook, tidak dengan Minsoo yang tidak peduli dengan ada atau tidak adanya orang tuanya. Sehun akan menjadi anak yang penurut untuk ayahnya, agar dia bisa diberikan barang-barang keluaran terbaru. Sedangkan Jungkook, akan bersikap manis jika sudah bersama dengan eomma kesayangnnya, bermaksud supaya dia bisa dibelikan barang-barang mewah dan berkelas. Dan Minsoo tidak peduli dengan semua itu, dia hanya ingin bebas.

.

.

.

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya disebuah ranjang berukuran besar, ditemani dengan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih yang dia peluk didadanya, kemudian menjadikan boneka itu bantalan untuk kepalanya. Dia meraih ponsel yang dia letakkan disebelahnya, mengabaikan seseorang yang sedang tengkurap disebelahnya.

Jimin mengotak-atik ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya. Entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Namun menit berikutnya, Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Hyung, lihat ini..." Ucapnya heboh.

Jimin segera menunjukkan apa yang baru saja dia lihat kepada orang yang berbaring disebelahnya, mengarahkan ponsel android nya tepat didepan wajah orang itu.

"Waeyo?" Tanya orang itu.

"Bacalah dibagian komentarnya, Niel hyung.." Jimin yang gemas langsung menujuk pada layar ponselnya.

Niel yang diberikan petunjuk langsung melihat kearah yang Jimin maksud. Dia membaca deretan kata yang berbaris dilayar ponsel milik adiknya itu.

"Jungkook.." Niel bergumam ketika dia membaca nama dari orang yang berkomentar di sebuah video milik JNJ yang mereka upload di Youtube. "Jungkook? Maksudmu Jungkook yang satu sekolah dengan kita?"

"Iya hyung."

"Salah satu dari ketiga namja sok tampan itu?" Niel membulatkan matanya.

"Ne, mereka hyung.." Jimin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya semangat.

Niel kembali pada layar ponsel Jimin, kembali membaca deretan kalimat itu. "Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Niel kesal ketika dia membaca apa yang Jungkook itu tulis. _'Seharusnya kalian belajar, bukannya menari. Atau bersiaplah untuk kompetisi nanti'._ Itu lah yang Jungkook tulis di kolom komentar video mereka.

"Aishh! Dasar anak ini!" Niel hampir saja ingin membanting ponsel yang dia pegang, kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa itu adalah ponsel milk magnae-nya.

"Ada apa, eoh?"

Niel dan Jimin langsung menengok pada suara yang baru saja memasuki ruangan besar ini. Jimin langsung menghampiri orang itu yang tak lain adalah Jongin, yang kepayahan membawa nampan yang berisi beberapa makanan dan minuman. Jimin mengambil alih nampan itu dari tangan Jongin, lalu menaruhnya diatas meja nakas tepat disamping kasur besar itu.

"Ini hyung, si Jungkook berkomentar pada rekaman video kita waktu kita ikut kompetisi dance beberapa hari yang lalu, hyung.." Niel bangkit dari rebahannya, kemudian dia duduk diatas kasur miliknya. Dan menyerahkan ponsel Jimin kepada hyung yang baru masuk itu.

"Jungkook? Nugu?"Tanya Jongin, hyung yang baru masuk itu. Jongin meraih ponsel yang Niel sodorkan.

"Itu lohh hyung, namja yang sering bersama dengan Sehun dan yang satunya lagi itu, siapa namanya? Eumm.." Niel menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan ekspresi sedang berpikir.

"Minsoo kalau tidak salah.." Jawab Jimin.

"Ahh, ne.. Mereka bertiga, hyung.."

Jongin masih membaca komentar yang Jungkook berikan di salah satu video yang mereka upload di akun Youtube mereka, dia mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah sofa angin berbentuk winnie the pooh tepat disamping ranjang Niel.

Setelahnya dia menggembalikan ponsel itu pada Jimin. Menyamankan posisinya pada sofa angin itu, menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap ke langit-langit kamar. Lalu membuang nafasnya sedikit kasar.

"Hyung, bagaimana untuk kompetisi dance couple itu?" Tanya Jimin pada Jongin.

Jongin menatap Jimin, "Molla, aku juga bingung.."

"Hyung, kenapa aku sedikit was-was yahh?" Ucap Niel.

"Waeyo?" –Jongin-

"Molla, aku hanya merasa sedikit tak percaya dengan mereka."

"Nado hyung.. Aku juga merasa sedikit takut dengan ketiga namja itu." timpal Jimin.

Jongin menatap kedua adiknya yang sama-sama sedang menatapnya. Kemudian dia menggidikkan bahunya.

Jongin meraih segelas orange juice yang tadi diletakkan dimeja nakas, lalu meminumnya. Setelah dirasa cukup dia mengembalikan gelas itu dimeja. "Aku juga merasa aneh dengan mereka." Ucap Jongin menjawab respon dari Niel dan Jimin. "Sepertinya mereka bertiga sedang mengerjai kita." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana hyung?"tanya Niel.

"Sudahlah, kita ikuti saja permainan mereka. Lagipula hanya dance couple kan? Bukankah kita sering melakukannya? Jadi santai saja." Ujar Jongin, mencoba menenangkan kegelisahan kedua adik kesayangannya. 

"Tapi kan kali ini kita akan berpasangan dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kita kenal, hyung.." Ujar Jimin.

"Sama saja Minie, kita hanya perlu membiasakan diri saja. Pasti kita juga akan terbiasa." Jawab Jongin.

"Benar hyung.." Timpal Niel dengan mulut yang penuh dengan cake yang baru saja dia masukkan kedalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Satu dua tiga empat.. Satu dua tiga..."

Jimin sedang menghitung setiap gerakan yang baru saja dia lakukan. Menggerakkan tangannya seolah-olah tangannya sedang menarik kaki kirinya, kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan kaki kanannya. Lalu menggerakkan tubuh bagian dadanya, maju dan mudur. Saat ini Jimin memang sedang mencoba gerakan popping. Gerakkan yang baru saja diajarkan oleh Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri saat ini sedang mengajarkan Niel untuk gerakan dance mereka. Memang untuk dance yang kali ini agak sedikit sulit, dan Niel sejujurnya sangat membutuhkan bantuan Jongin untuk menanganinya.

"Coba kau menggerakkan badanmu sedikit luwes, Niel-ah.. Kalau kaku nanti kau akan mudah lelah untuk melakukannya." Komen Jongin, sedikit mengoreksi gerakkan Niel yang sedikit kaku.

"Arraseo hyung.."

Niel mencoba kembali gerakkan yang tadi diajari Jongin, "Seperti inikah?" Tanyanya.

"Tekuk kaki sebelah kanan mu sedikit." Ucap Jongin. "Nah, benar begitu." Komen Jongin.

Niel dan Jimin masih berlatih dance terbaru mereka dengan Jongin sebagai guru yang memberikan arahan untuk mereka. Maklum, karena gerakan ini memang Jongin lah yang menciptakannya, jadi mereka membutuhkan Jongin untuk mengajarinya.

"Waahh waahh ternyata kalian sudah berkumpul disini yahh?"

Gerakkan dance mereka beriga terhenti begitu saja ketika mereka mendengar sebuah suara yang baru saja memasuki indra pendengaran mereka. Dengan kompak mereka langsung memutar tubuh mereka untuk melihat suara yang sudah dikenal beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dari cermin besar yang ada didepan mereka, mereka bisa melihat kalau orang-orang itu baru saja memasuki ruangan latihan mereka.

"Sudah siap yah?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Mereka bertiga berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan yang memang dikhususkan untuk JNJ berlatih ini.

"Sedang apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Jimin.

"Tentu saja untuk latihan, bukannya kita harus segera latihan untuk kompetisi diulang tahun sekolah besok?" Ucap Minsoo.

"Memangnya sudah menemukan dance yang cocok?" Tanya Niel.

"Tentu saja sudah, jangan remehkan kami." Komen Jungkook.

"Tsk!" Niel berdecih sebal dengan ucapan Jungkook.

"Yasudah, ayo latihan.." Ujar Niel.

"Ini.." Jungkook melemparkan sebuah shopping bag kearah Jimin, yang otomatis langsung Jimin tangkap dengan sukses.

"Apa ini..?" Tanya Jimin, dia melirik kedalam isi tas itu.

"Lihat saja sendiri.."

Sontak saja itu membuat Jimin segera membuka shopping bag yang diberikan oleh Jungkook tadi. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak sedang yang ada didalam tas belanjaannya itu, lalu meletakkan tas belanjaannya dilantai kayu. Tangannya membuka kotak yang sedang dia pegang. Begitu kotaknya terbuka, sama halnya dengan kedua matanya yang ikut terbuka lebar.

"IGE MWOYA?!"

"Itu properti yang akan kau gunakan untuk dance ini." Ujar Jungkook.

"High heels?" Ucap Niel yang bisa melihat isi dari kotak itu, lalu mengambil high heelnya.

Yuupp! Isi kotak yang diberikan Jungkook tadi kepada Jimin adalah sebuah high heels berwarna hitam dengan tinggi kurang lebih 7cm, dipercantik dengan tali yang nanti akan diikat dipergelangan kaki sang pemakai. Ditali itu juga dihiasi sebuah rantai seperti gelang berwarna perak putih dengan dipenuhi oleh bilng-bling yang terlihat berkilau. Jika sudah melihatnya sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan kembali untuk harga dari sepasang high heels ini. Jawabannya pasti kalian semua sudah tahu. Jungkook's Style.

"YAKK! Apa maksudnya ini?" Jimin mendelik marah pada Jungkook.

Yang hanya dibalas sebuah cengiran Jungkook dan kekehan dari Minsoo dan juga Sehun. "Itu akan kau gunakan saat kita latihan dan tampil nanti."

"Apa kau gila, eoh? Untuk apa aku harus memakai sepatu seperti ini?"

"Karna dance yang aku pilih adalah _Tango Dance_ , jadi sudah pasti high heels jadi bagian utama dari dance ini." Jawab Jungkook dengan rona wajah yang merekah (?).

"Mwoya? CK! Aku ini namja, jadi tak perlu pakai high heels begini!"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Ck! Aku jadi meragukan kalau kau ini adalah anggota group dance yang terkenal itu." Jungkook berpura-pura berdecih sebal.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Dalam tarian _Tango Dance_ yang paling penting adalah sepatunya, karna langkah dari sepatu high heels akan memberikan ketukan-ketukan yang akan membantu dalam tariannya nanti." Jelas Jungkook.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak perlu high heels juga kan? Dan apa kau buta? Kau lihat heels nya ini? Buakankah ini terlalu tinggi, eoh?" Jimin menunjuk-nunjuk high heels nya itu didepan Jungkook.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Lagipula itu bisa membantumu agar bisa serata dengan ku." Ujar Jungkook seraya melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat dengan Jimin, dengan tangannya yang sedang mengarahkan kearah kepala Jimin, seolah sedang mengukur tinggi Jimin dengan tingginya.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Jimin yang memang mudah sekali tersinggung dengan kata _'Tinggi'_ langsung tersulut emosi saat Jungkook dengan tidak langsung mengatakan kalau Jimin itu pendek.

"Memang benarkan kan?"

"YAKKKK!"

"AWWW!"

Terdengar suara pekikkan keras dari bibir Jungkook saat dengan polosnya Jimin melemparkan high heels 7cm itu kearahnya, dan berhasil mengenai dada bidangnya. Hingga terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara dia dan Jimin dengan high heels yang tak bersalah itu.

"Rasakan itu." Komen Niel.

Niel, Jongin, Minsoo dan Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua magnae itu. Lalu tertawa senang bercampur prihatin ketika high heels yang Jimin lempar itu tepat mengenai punggung lebar Jungkook.

"Ayo kita latihan juga.." Ujar Minsoo.

Niel mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Minsoo, yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Minsoo yang sedang berjalan kearah dvd player yang ada diatas lemari kecil dengan sound besar disampingnya. Niel dapat melihat kalau Minsoo tengah memasukkan sebuah flashdisk pada lubang yang ada di dvd player itu.

Minsoo meraih remote yang ada disana juga, kemudian menekan tombol _Pause_. Lalu beralih pada Niel yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Niel hanya memandang Minsoo bingung, karena saat ini dia bisa melihat sebuah cengiran khas milik namja itu. Minsoo _'tersenyum'_ pada Niel, lalu kembali menekan tombol _Play_ yang ada pada remote.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, suara dentuman drum mulai terdengar dari sound system yang besar itu. Minsoo masih menampakkan wajahnya seperti yang tadi, sampai akhirnya Niel lah yang merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi terkejut.

"Sexy Dance!" Niel membelalakkan matanya, ketika dia mulai memahami setiap alunan music yang menggelegar itu.

"Aniya, lebih tepatnya Erotis Dance." Jawab Minsoo.

"MWOYA?!" Niel bahkan melebarkan mulutnya saat mendengar dengan jelas jawaban dari Minsoo.

"Ayo kita mulai.." Minsoo bermaksud menarik tangan Niel, namun sayangnya Niel lebih dahulu menghindar.

"Aniyo.." Tolak Niel.

"Waeyo?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan dance seperti itu."

"Karena aku sudah memilih dance itu."

"Ck! Tapi tidak bisakah kalau bukan Erotis Dance?"

"Aniyo, aku sudah memilihnya."

"Tsk!" Niel berdecih sebal.

Minsoo langsung saja menarik tangan Niel untuk kedua kalinya, dan kali ini Niel tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Karena dengan cepat Minsoo memeluk pinggang Niel, bermaksud agar namja bebibir tebal ini tak bisa melarikan diri.

"Kita harus segera latihan, jika tidak besok kita tidak akan berhasil." Bisik Minsoo tepat ditelinga Niel.

"Ughh.." Dibarengi dengan tiupan ringan ditelinga sensitif itu.

Kemudian Minsoo membalikkan tubuh Niel sehingga dia kini berhadapan dengan punggung sempit itu. Masih dengan merengkuh pinggang ramping Niel.

"Gerakkan tubuh mu seperti ini.."

Minsoo mendorong punggung Niel, hingga terlihat seperti Niel sedang menungging didepannya.

"YAAKKK! Jangan memegang bokongku seperti itu!"

Niel memekik keras ketika dia meresa tangan besar Minsoo baru saja memegang bokongnya.

"Memang itu gerakan dancenya.." Jawab Minsoo.

"Ck! Mana ada dance yang memegang bokong seperti itu." Cecar Niel.

"Sudah ayo.."

Minsoo kembali menarik tangan Niel, karna saat Niel memekik tadi dia menjauhi tubuhnya darinya. Kembali membawa Niel kedalam rengkuhannya, lalu membalikkan tubuh Niel seperti tadi –posisi menungging-

Dia mengajari beberapa gerakkan pada Niel, gerakkan yang sebelumnya sudah dia pikirkan matang-matang itu. Minsoo membawa tubuh Niel mengikuti setiap gerakkan yang dia lakukan. Dan Niel pun mau tidak mau mengikuti semua instruksi dari Minsoo, meskipun tak jarang dia mengomel ketika gerakan yang Minsoo berikan sedikit tidak masuk akal.

"YAKKKK! BERHENTI MEMEGANG BOKONGKUUUU!"

Pekikkan Niel kembali terdengar menggema diruangan kedap suara itu, ketika lagi-lagi Minsoo memegang ani, mungkin sekarang bukan hanya memegang tapi terkadang pria muda bermata sipit itu meremas bokongnya juga.

"Tsk!" Minsoo berdecih, "Bokongmu itu bagus, jadi harus kau tunjukkan." Lanjutnya.

Niel melebarkan matanya setelah mendengar jawaban absurd dari Minsoo. "Itu namanya pelecehan, kau tahu?"

"Terserahmu, sekarang kita lanjutkan lagi.."

"Dasar maniak bokong!" Gumam Niel kesal, saat Minsoo lagi-lagi menarik tangannya.

Jongin terkekeh geli melihat adegan pertengkaran antara Niel dan Minsoo itu, ditambah pekikan lucu Jimin yang sedang dikerjai Jungkook dengan dance dan sepatu high heelsnya di ujung ruangan. Setelahnya dia beralih menatap seorang namja tampan yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil memainkan ponselnya itu. Jongin jadi bingung sendiri dengan namja tampan ini. Dia ingin sekali bertanya tapi jujur dia sedikit enggan, mungkin karena mereka belum terlalu dekat. Ditambah memang sikapnya yang pemalu dan sifat Sehun yang terlalu pendiam, sehingga membuat suasana diantara mereka sedikit kaku.

"Eummm.." Jongin mencoba merebut perhatian namja berkulit pucat itu dari ponsel yang sejak tadi dia mainkan. "Se-Sehun-ssi, apa kita ti-tidak latihan?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun melirik sekilas kearah Jongin ketika namja manis itu mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Lalu dia mem-pause game yang sedang dia mainkan, kemudian memasukkan ponsel kesayangannya ke kantung baju seragam sekolahnya.

Setelahnya Jongin melihat Sehun merogoh kantung celana sebelah kanan seragamnya, dan dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Ini.." Sehun memberikan benda yang tadi dia ambil dari kantungnya kepada Jongin.

Jongin pun meraih benda yang Sehun sodorkan kepadanya. "Eh? MP3? Untuk apa?" Tanya Jongin ketika Sehun memberikannya sebuah MP3 Player berwarna biru .

"Didalam sana sudah aku masukkan sebuah lagu yang akan menjadi backsound untuk dance kita. Kau buat sendiri gerakannya." Jawab Sehun.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Kita buat gerakan dari lagu itu sendiri-sendiri, dan menggabungkanya ketika diatas panggung."

"Ye?" Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Tanpa latihan?"

"Eumm.." Sehun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya.

"Tsk!" Jongin menggeleng tak percaya, sambil bertolak pinggang. "Kau gila?"

"Waeyo?"

"Mana bisa seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Bukankah kau adalah leader dari group dance mu itu? Lagipula ku dengar kalau kau yang paling pandai menciptakan gerakan dance kan? Jadi aku percaya padamu." Ujar Sehun.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, eoh? Ini adalah kompetisi dance berpasangan, bukan individu. Mana mungkin bisa sepeti itu?" cecar Jongin sebal.

"Tentu saja bisa. Dan lagi aku ingin menge-test kemampuan dance mu, bukankah selama ini kau membangga-banggakan kemampuan dance group kalian. Jadi aku ingin tahu sampai mana kemampuan dance kalian, terutama kau, Leader."

"Gila.." Jongin berdecih. Lalu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tajam seolah-olah membunuh, meskipun menurut Sehun itu tak benar-benar membunuh malah dia melihat itu sebagai tatapan seekor kucing yang minta diberi makan. "Kalau kau tak berniat mengikuti kompetisi ini, seharusnya tidak usah sejak awal! Menyebalkan!"

Jongin yang kesal akhirnya memilih meninggalkan ruangan latihan itu, hatinya sedang kesal sekarang. Dia bahkan merasa seperti dipermainkan disini.

"Hyung.."

Niel memanggil Jongin yang berlalu melewatinya begitu saja. Namun hyung yang dia panggil itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, dan terus saja berjalan hingga sampai akhirnya Jongin menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jungkook ketika melihat Jimin berjalan menjauhinya.

"Menyusul Jongin hyung." Jawab Jimin.

"Untuk apa? Kita harus latihan." Ucap Jungkook menarik tangan Jimin, dan membuat Jimin mau tak mau kembali mendekat kearah Jungkook, dan tolong jangan lupakan high heel yang saat ini sedang Jimin pakai sehingga membuat lantai yang dia pijak berbunyi ketika berbenturan dengan heels tinggi itu. Dan sejujurnya itu membuat Jimin sedikit sulit untuk berjalan.

"Jongin hyung saja tidak perlu latihan, kenapa aku juga harus latihan?" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Jungkook tersenyum meledek saat mendengar ucapan namja bertubuh pendek itu. "Karna kau tidak sepandai Jongin hyung." Jawab Jungkook.

"Apa kau bilang?" Jimin mendelik tajam kearah Jungkook.

"Memang benarkan?"

"Ck! Tapi setidaknya aku lebih baik dari pada Niel hyung.." Celetuk Jimin.

"MWOYA?" Niel menatap kesal pada Jimin karena namja pendek itu berani-beraninya membawa-bawa namanya.

Jimin yang tanpa sengaja berucap seperti itu pun hanya mampu ber-kekeh ketika melihat kemarahan Niel padanya.

"Hehehe.. Maaf hyung, aku keceplosan." Ucap Jimin seraya membuat jari _V_ diatas kepalanya ditambah dengan cengiran tak bersalahnya.

"Dasar kau!" Niel hampir saja ingin memukul kepala Jimin, kalau saja_ "YAAKKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, EOHHH!" Kalau saja Minsoo tak kembali meremas bokongnya.

"Cepat lanjutkan latihannya!" Ucap Minsoo.

"BERHENTI MENYENTUUUHH BOKONGKUUUU!"

.

.

.

Jimin membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas strawberry juice dan sepiring cookies disebelahnya. Membawanya kearah ruang tamu yang terdengar sangat ramai dengan tawa dari sebuah acara yang diputar di televisi berlayar lebar itu. Jimin berjalan mendekati dua namja yang sedang duduk disofa tepat didepan televisi yang menyala.

Lalu meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa pada sebuah meja yang terbuat dari kaca yang dialasi sebuah taplak meja berwarna putih bercorak bunga itu. Kemudian dia ikut duduk disingle sofa bersebelahan dengan kedua namja yang berstatus sahabatnya, Jongin dan Niel.

Niel yang tadi sedang rebahan diatas sofa panjang berwarna cokelat soft segera bangkit ketika melihat cookies kesukaannya terpampang diatas meja. Mengambilnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Hyung sedang apa?" Tanya Jimin yang sejak tadi hanya melihat Jongin duduk disamping Niel sambil memegang sebuah MP3 Player plus sebuah aerphone yang menyantel disalah satu telinganya yang menyambung dengan MP3 Player itu.

"Hanya mendengarkan lagu.." Jawab Jongin.

"Itu MP3 Player yang diberikan Sehun padamu tadi kan?" Tanya Niel, dengan mulut yang penuh dengan cookies.

"Eumm.." Jongin mengangguk.

"Enak sekali kau hyung, tak perlu berlatih untuk kompetisi itu.." Komen Jimin dengan bibir yang dia buat maju seolah-olah tengah sebal.

Jongin menatap Jimin, "Enak apanya? Ini malah lebih rumit, tahu.." Jawab Jongin.

"Rumit kenapa?"

Tanya Jimin, seraya meraih segelas strawberry yang tadi dia bawa, kemudian menyeruputnya.

"Kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau ini dance couple, jadi otomatis kekompakkan yang paling ditonjolkan. Tapi kalau kita latihan sendiri-sendiri bagaimana bisa kompak?" Ucap Jongin yang kembali merasa sebal saat harus mengingat perkataan Sehun yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Ahh! Benar juga.." Ujar Jimin.

"Tapi setidaknya kau tidak mengalami pelecehan seperti aku, hyung.. Itu sangat menyebalkan, tahu.." Komen Niel. Bibir tebalnya ikut mengerucut lucu ketika dia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat latihan dance, dimana dia mengalami pelecehan ketika bokong nya harus menjadi korban pelecehan itu. "ARGGHHHH! Kenapa aku harus satu team dengan namja mesum seperti itu?!" Niel menutup wajahnya dengan bantal kotak yang ada disebelahnya, sebenarnya bermaksud untuk menutupi wajah yang dia tahu pasti memerah sekarang akibat mengingat tangan besar Minsoo yang terus saja menyentuh pantat kenyalnya.

Jimin terkekeh geli saat dia ikut mengingat kejadian yang menimpa hyung keduanya itu. Tentu saja, karena saat kejadian pelecehan itu terjadi tepat didepan kedua mata polosnya.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

Haiiiiii~~~

Gue kembali lagi #tebar bunga

Apa ada yang nungguin gue kambekk? #gak ada :p

Hehehe.. Ini gue bawa lanjutan FF JNJ's Love...

Tapi sebelumnya lagi-lagi gue mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat para readers yang udah baca ff dan review ff ini.. Gomapseumnidaaaaa~~~

#cipoksatusatu

Btw mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya bakalan gue publish ketika abis lebaran yahh.. soalnya kemungkinan chap depan udah mulai naik rate nihh hihihi~~ jadi biar puasa nya aman disimpen dulu aja dehh.. hehehe~~

Sebelumnya gue ada pengumuman sebentar yahh, tolong disimak :D

Sekarang lagi dibuka pendaftaran untuk FanFiction Challenge yang kami beri judul 'HunKai In Luv'. Disini para author dan HunKai Ship akan ditantang untuk membuat fanfiction dengan HunKai sebagai peran utamanya.

Bagi kalian yang mau ikut serta atau yang mau tanya-tanya boleh nih hubungin para panitianya untuk mendaftarkan diri, bisa kirim PM di FFn atau di FB juga gak apa-apa. Silahkan hubungi;

Facebook :

Lullu Pamungkas

Vieta Ramadhani

Atau di FFn :

LulluBee

Ling-ling Panda Bear

Kalau kalian berminat untuk ikut, kami akan berikan PERATURAN yang harus dipatuhi dalam event ini.

Ayo kita sebar luaskan cinta HunKai!

Terimakasih


	5. Chapter 5

_**JNJ's Love**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Cast :

\- Kim Jongin 'EXO'

\- Ahn Daniel 'Teen Top'

\- Park Jimin 'BTS'

\- Lee (Oh) Sehun 'EXO'

\- Lee (Bang) Minsoo 'Teen Top'

\- Lee (Jeon) Jungkook 'BTS'

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama

Rated : T

WARNING : ALUR CEPAT, MAINSTREAN, TYPO, dll.

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu pun berlalu, hingga sampai pada akhirnya acara ulang tahun untuk Starlight Senior School ini pun tiba. Dimana hari yang ditunggu oleh semua murid disana. Mereka sudah menyiapkan semua yang akan mereka tunjukkan di acara ulang tahun sekolah mereka ini.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 sore, sedangkan acara ini sudah berlangsung sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Yang sudah dimeriahkan oleh penampilan music dan drama dari masing-masing peserta didik. Seperti yang diketahui, bahwa acara ini memang dikhususkan untuk para murid tanpa adanya campur tangan dari guru-guru mereka, sehingga mereka merasa bebas untuk menampilkan apapun yang mereka inginkan tanpa adanya peraturan yang ditetapkan oleh para guru itu. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap ada diporsinya masing-masing.

Drama dan Music sudah ditampilkan semua, hanya tinggal menampilkan performance dari para peserta Dance Couple.

Sedangkan dikelas sebelah yang kini dijadikan tempat rias dan ruang tunggu bagi para peserta, terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak diantara mereka yang sedang berlatih untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mereka tampil diatas panggung itu.

"Apa kau yakin kita tidak perlu latihan untuk terakhir kalinya, kita masih punya waktu untuk berlatih..?" Suara pelan terdengar dari dalam ruangan ini, yang berasal dari seorang namja berkulit Tan.

"Aniya.." Jawab namja pucat yang berada didepannta itu.

"Aishh!" Namja Tan yang kita ketahui bernama Jongin ini berdecih sebelum akhirnya dia beralih menjauh dari namja berkulit pucat ini.

Jongin memiilih mendudukkan dirinya dikursi plastik tepat disebelah namja berbibir tebal yang tengah sibuk melap keringat dikeningnya dengan tissue.

"Menyebalkan!" Gumam Jongin sebal.

Dan berhasil mengalihkan Niel –namja berbibir tebal- ini dari kegiatannya, kemudian menatap Jongin. "Waeyo hyung?"

"Si Sehun itu benar-benar menyebalkan, kau tahu?!" Ujar Jongin.

"Masalah latihan lagi?" Tebak Niel.

"Tentu saja, aishh! Jinjja! Rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambut namja itu, Niel-ah"

"Sabar hyung, kau jangan marah-marah seperti ini. Ikuti saja permainan namja gila itu."

Niel mengusap-usap pundak hyung tertuanya ini, mencoba menangkan Jongin dari rasa marah yang dia tujukan pada Sehun sipemilik kulit pucat itu. Dia pun sebenarnya merasa prihatin dengan hyung nya ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lagi pula dia bisa apa?

Niel memberikan senyuman sebagai tanda penyemangat untuk Jongin.

"Pakai ini.."

Niel terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja ada yang melemparkan sebuah shopping bag kepadanya. Dia langsung menatap pada orang yang baru saja meleparinya, dan saat itu juga matanya langsung menemukan objek yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Yaakk! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?!" Niel mendelik tidak suka pada objek itu.

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan itu." Ucap sang pelaku pelemparan.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan pakaianku?" Tanya Niel bingung, seraya menengok pakaian yang dia gunakan.

"Jangan banyak tanya cepat ganti pakaianmu sekarang."

Sedangkan Niel sendiri mencoba pasrah dan mengikuti suruhan dari pria yang benar-benar menyebalkan dimatanya ini. Dia pun lantas keluar dari ruangan ini untuk mengganti pakaian yang dia kenakan dengan pakaian yang baru saja namja itu berikan.

Niel memasuki ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi, kemudian menutup pintu itu. Dan setelah dirasa aman, dia lantas melepas T-Shirt warna hitam dengan gambar salib ditengah-tengahnya, menyisahkan tubuhnya yang toples. Kemudian dia meraih shopping bag yang tadi dia taruh diatas meja. Niel meraih baju yang tadi diberikan oleh Minsoo.

Dan ketika Niel sudah melihat baju yang diberikan Minsoo, sontak saja itu membuatnya membelalakan matanya dan membuka mulutnya tak percaya.

"IGE MWOYA?!"

'Ckleekk'

Niel segera membalikan tubuhnya ketika dia mendengar suara pintu yang baru saja dibuka.

"YAKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, LEE MINSOO!"

Minsoo, orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan ini, segera menutup pintu itu kembali dan menguncinya. Dia memandang Niel yang tengah berdiri membungkuk dengan baju yang dia berikan digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh depannya.

Dan jujur saja, dia sedikit terpukau dengan tubuh topless didepannya ini. Matanya tak henti menatap intens pada tubuh Niel yang menurutnya berkilau itu. Sedangkan Niel sendiri tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuhnya, dan kembali meraih T-Shirt hitam yang tadi dia tanggalkan.

"YAAKK! A-apa ya-yang kau lihat!" Niel memergoki Minsoo yang sedang menatapnya.

Dan selepas itu, Minsoo mencoba meraih kesadarannya, dia terus saja menelan saliva yang menyangkut ditenggorokannya. Dia kembali memasang wajah flatnya seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun, meskipun sebenarnya dia merasakan sesuatu.

"Ce-cepat pakai baju yang aku berikan itu." Ujarnya dingin.

"Apa? Baju ini?" Niel menunjukan baju itu kearah Minsoo.

"Eumm.." Minsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau menyuruhku memakai baju ini?" –Niel-

"Eumm" Angguk Minsoo.

"Andwae!" Tolak Niel.

"Cepat pakai.." Titah Minsoo.

"Aku tidak mau memakai pakaian kurang bahan seperti ini."

Niel menatap Minsoo dengan pandangan membunuhnya, dia tak habis pikir dengan namja tampan dihadapannya ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya? Ingin sekali rasanya dia mengubur namja menyebalkan ini hidup-hidup.

Bagaimana Niel tidak naik darah saat ini? Melihat baju yang diberikan Minsoo tadi membuatnya semakin ingin meledak. Bayangkan saja? Dia harus memakai pakaian yang sebenarnya tidak pantas dibilang pakaian juga. Karna baju yang Minsoo berikan itu seperti jaring, yang otomatis bisa memperlihatkan tubuhnya saat dipakai. (Ngerti kan yahh maksudnya? Hehehe :p bajunya kayak jaring, gak ada tambalan atau apapun jadi bolong-bolong gitu bajunya).

"Kau harus memakainya!" –Minsoo-

"Andwae! Tidak akan pernah!" –Niel-

"Cepat pakai pakaiannya!"

"ANIYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Jimin berdiri ditengah-tengah panggung, suara gesekkan biola mulai terdengar dengan tempo yang pelan, kemudian disusul dengan suara piano yang juga terdengar lembut. Jimin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya terbentang dengan kepala yang menengadah keatas. Kemudian tangan Jungkook terarah pada perut Jimin, menggerakannya seolah sedang meraba perut itu.

Dan dimenit berikutnya Jimin memutar tubuhnya sehingga kini dia berhadapan dengan Jungkook, satu tangannya dia letakkan pada pundak Jungkook, dan tangan lainnya digenggam oleh namja tampan ini, begitupun dengan tangan Jungkook mendarat dipinggang ramping Jimin. Lalu kaki kiri Jimin dilingkarkan pada paha Jungkook, dan tangan yang tadi dia letakkan dipundak beralih memeluk leher Jungkook.

Disaat suara gesekan biola makin terdengar keras, Jungkook dan Jimin merubah posisinya. Jimin berjalan mundur dan Jungkook berjalan maju, terkadang mereka berputar dengan mata yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka terus berjalan mengitari panggung, dengan kaki yang mereka gerakkan menghentak. Terkadang kaki Jimin masuk kesela-sela kedua kaki Jungkook. Begitupun dengan Jungkook yang menggerakkan kakinya memasuki sela-sela kedua kaki Jimin, seakan-akan mereka saling menyandung. Sehingga membuat sepatu yang mereka gunakan terutama high heels yang Jimin pakai menimbulkan suara ketukan-ketukan yang berirama dan menambah kesan elegan pada penampilan mereka ini.

Hingga pada menit selanjutnya Jungkook menekuk kaki kirinya dan memanjangkan kaki kanannya (seperti posisi kuda-kuda), lalu Jimin mengangkat kaki kirinya memeluk pada kaki Jungkook yang menekuk, disusul kaki kanannya juga dia tumpukan pada kaki kirinya, sehingga membuat Jungkook memangku tubuh Jimin dikakinya yang tertekuk itu.

Posisi itu pun tidak berlangsung lama, Jimin menurunkan kakinya satu persatu, begitupun dengan Jungkook yang kembali pada posisi berdiri dengan masih merengkuh pingggang ramping Jimin dan sebelah tangan mereka yang juga masih bertautan. Jimin kembali memeluk pinggul Jungkook dengan kaki kanannya, yang kemudian Jungkook membuat tubuh mereka lagi-lagi berputar. Wajah mereka sangat dekat bahkan hampir bersentuhan. Mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dari lawannya, seolah-olah sedang saling menyalurkan nafas hangat mereka.

Kemudian namja manis itu sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jungkook, lalu didetik berikutnya dia memutar-mutar tubuhnya berulang kali dibantu dengan Jungkook yang menggenggam tangan kanannya bermaksud agar Jimin tidak terjatuh. Kurang lebih dia melakukan 4 putaran, dengan akhir dia sengaja menubrukkan tubuh pendeknya pada dada bidang Jungkook, dan membuat Jungkook kembali memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

Mereka mengikuti alunan biola dan tuts-tuts piano yang seakan menuntun mereka menggerakkan badan mereka dengan begitu lihainya. Jungkook tak pernah melepaskan pandangan matanya dari namja manis yang berada direngkuhannya. Merengkuh pinggang itu dengan sangat erat namun lembut, seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya kedua mata mereka bertemu, Jimin membalas menatap Jungkook, ditambah dengan senyuman manis dari manja manis ini. Beberapa kali Jungkook melihat Jimin mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, dan menurutnya itu sangat lucu.

Jungkook membalas senyuman Jimin, disaat dia mengerti arti tatapan Jimin padanya. Dia tahu kalau saat ini Jimin tengah gugup, itu pun dapat diarasakan ketika Jimin hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir terjatuh. Namun itu tak akan pernah terjadi karena dia langsung menangkap pinggang itu.

Meskipun sudah berlatih berkali-kali tapi tetap saja akan sangat sulit menari dengan high heels yang terbilang cukup tinggi itu.

Sesuai dengan hentakan piano dan gesekan biola, mereka mengakhiri gerakan ini dengan kedua tangan mereka yang terulur dan saling menggenggam, dipermanis dengan tangan Jungkook yang memeluk perut Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin menengadahkan kepalanya sehingga membuat Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher mulus itu. Dan tolong jangan lupakan dengan kecupan Jungkook pada leher Jimin untuk mengakhiri tarian mereka.

 _Prroooookkk proookkk prrrrooookkkk_

"DAEBAAAKKKK JJIIIMIIIINNNNN! LEE JUNGKOOKKK!"

"HHWWWAAAAAAA! DAEBAAAAKKKK!"

"JIMIN SARANGHAEEEE!"

"JUNGKOOK, KAU SANGAAATTT TAMPAANNNN!"

.

.

.

Niel dan Minsoo memasuki panggung secara berlawanan arah. Niel masuk dari arah sebelah kanan, sedangkan Minsoo dari sebelah kiri. Lalu mereka bertemu ditengah-tengah panggung dengan saling memandang satu sama lain. Tangan mereka saling terulur dan telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. Lalu berhenti disaat suara dentuman drum memelan.

Dan didetik berikutnya, mereka menurunkan tangan mereka kembali. Kemudian Niel berjalan menjauhi Minsoo yang masih berdiri ditempatnya, dia berjalan kearah kanan dari Minsoo. Dimana disana telah disiapkan sebuah single sofa berwarna cokelat.

Niel menduduki sofa itu, awalnya dia menumpukkan kedua kakinya namun didetik selanjutnya dia mulai menggerakkan kakinya, melebarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya, lalu memajukan bokongnya sehingga dia duduk ditepi sofa. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua sisi sofa dengan erat guna untuk menumpu badannya, Niel mengangkat bokong itu dan menggoyangkan bokongnya memutar, dan jangan lupakan tatapan mata yang entah apa artinya.

Tak lama, karena dia kembali mendudukan tubuhnya lagi. Kali ini Niel mencoba menggoda Minsoo yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya, dia masih berdiri disana dengan kedua sorot mata yang terus saja mengintainya.

Niel bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Minsoo, yang langsung saja Minsoo tarik tangan itu kearahnya. Pemuda tampan itu memutarkan tubuh Niel sehingga membelakanginya. Dia menarik tangan kanan Niel dan menyilangkannya ke leher Niel bagian kiri. Kemudian tangannya yang menganggur dia gunakan untuk menekan punggung Niel, sehingga kini namja manis ini menungging didepannya.

Niel melepaskan dirinya dari Minsoo, lalu berdiri disamping pemuda tampan ini. Mereka secara serentak menggerakkan tubuh mereka dengan seirama. Mereka meletakkan tangan kiri mereka ketelinga kiri mereka masing-masing lalu menggerakkan pinggul mereka mengikuti irama yang mulai meningkat.

Setelahnya gerakan pun kembali berganti, Niel memposisikan dirinya dibelangkang Minsoo yang menghadap kesamping kiri. Kemudian Niel sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, tangannya dia letakkan pada pinggangnya, lalu mengerakan pinggulnya secara perlahan.

Tangan Minsoo pun tidak tinggal diam, dia mendaratkan tangan panjangnya pada paha Niel yang terbalut legging ketat berwarna hitam metalik yang sedang dikenakan oleh namja berbibir seksi itu. Dipadukan dengan baju jaring yang tak mampu menutupi kulit tubuhnya, dan berhasil menambah kesan seksi pada namja manis ini.

Mereka terus saja mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar begitu sangat menuntut, seolah-olah memaksa mereka menggerakan tubuh mereka secara lebih dan dalam (?). Sehingga membuat kedua pemuda yang sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah panggung merasakan hawa panas diantara keduanya.

Minsoo dan Niel semakin berani menggerakan tubuh mereka, membalas alunan musik itu dengan gerakan yang juga semakin menuntut, seolah tak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar. Bahkan sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Minsoo menyentuh dan meremas bokong Niel ketika namja manis itu melakukan gerakan dancenya. Niel tahu bahwa ini mulai keluar dari gerakan mereka saat latihan. Tapi dia mencoba tak peduli tohh mereka sedang ada diatas panggung saat ini jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau dia memarahi namja menyebalkan ini sekarang. Lanjutkan sajalah!

Posisi kali ini adalah Niel yang membelakangi Minsoo, dia berdiri tepat didepan namja tampan ini. Kedua tangannya dia angkat keatas, dan langsung ditangkap oleh Minsoo. Kemudian Niel menggoyangkan pinggulnya kekiri dan kekanan dengan gerakan pelan, sampai posisi hampir berjongkok (kayak dance nya Stellar yg Marionette).

Dan karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat sehingga bokong Niel sampai menyentuh tubuh Minsoo. Dia tersentak kaget ketika dia mengulagi gerakan goyangannya keatas, karena dia dapat merasakan bokongnya menyentuh ke selangkangan Minsoo, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menyembul disana. Niel menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Minsoo memutar tubuh Niel sehingga mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. Lalu menggendong tubuh yang hampir sama dengan tingginya, Niel mengalungkan kadua kakinya pada pinggul Minsoo, tangannya dia gunakan untuk memeluk leher pria berparas tampan ini. Kemudian Minsoo membawa tubuhnya duduk disofa yang sejak tadi mereka aggurkan, membawa tubuh Niel duduk diatas pangkuannya.

Terakhir, Minsoo menarik tengkuk Niel dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman diatas bibir tebal itu. Dan secara perlahan musik pun ikut berhenti seiring dengan lumatan yang mulai mereka lakukan.

"KYYYAAAAAA~~~~"

"AIGOOOO! NIIIIEEEEELLLLL!"

"MINSOOOOO DAEBAAAKKK!"

"NIIEEELLL HAWWWTTT!"

.

.

.

"Yakk! Aku tanya padamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Lee Sehun! Kau mau kita latihan atau tidak?" Jongin berjengit sebal dengan namja yang saat ini sedang dia coba untuk bernegosisai.

"Aniya!" Jawab namja yang tadi dipanggil Sehun itu.

"Cihh!" Jongin berdecih sebal mendengar jawaban yang tidak dia harapkan dari namja pucat didepannya ini. Dia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan jengah dan sebal. "Sehun, kita masih memiliki waktu beberapa menit lagi sampai Niel dan Minsoo selesai, jadi kita bisa latihan walau hanya sebentar."

Sehun, namja yang sejak tadi duduk dan memainkan ponselnya kemudian baru manatap pria manis yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak mau latihan sampai kita berada diatas panggung! Arra?!"

"AAKKHHH"

Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi sepertinya. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan pemuda berkulit pucat dan berwajah tampan ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak melakukan latihan sedangkan pertunjukan tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Ini mustahil bukan?!

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja! Aku hanya akan berdiam diri diatas panggung! Peduli setan denganmu!" Jongin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Mereka bahkan tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang tengah menyaksikan drama yang mereka buat ini.

Jimin, salah satu pasang mata ini mendekati hyung tertuanya. Jujur saja, dia sedikit merasa prihatin dengan hyung satunya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja pria berkulit tan ini yang terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Benar hyung, kau cukup berdiam diri saja diatas panggung dan nanti kita bisa bilang kepada mereka kalau itu adalah gerakan dance terbaru dari JNJ." Ujar Jimin, yang sedang berusaha menghibur kakaknya.

Namun bukannya terhibur, Jongin malah ingin melemparkan Jimin dengan hairdryer yang ada didekatnya, itu kalau dia tidak ingat betapa dia menyayangi namja bertubuh pendek itu.

"Jongin-ssi dan Sehun-ssi bersiap-siap lah, setelah ini kalian akan tampil." Ujar seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Haahh!" Jongin membuang nafas nya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat berat sekali. Sudahlah, dia sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi diatas panggung nanti. Dia tahu dan yakin pasti akan mendapatkan malu setelah ini.

.

.

"Kini, tibalah saatnya kita menyaksikan penampilan dari seorang Leader dance yang sudah tidak asing lagi, siapa lagi kalau bukan JOOONGIIINN! Bersama dengan LEE SEHUUNNN! Berikan tepuk tangan kalian yang sangat meriah untuk pasangan kita ini.."

 _Prroookkk pprrrrooookkk_

 _Pprrroookkkk prrooookkkk prrooooookkkkk_

Jongin dan Sehun memasuki panggung diiringi dengan suara meriahnya tepuk tangan dari semua para murid atau penonton yang ada didalam aula besar ini.

Saat mereka sudah berdiri ditengah-tengah panggung, lampu tiba-tiba saja menjadi padam. Dan diwaktu berikutnya area panggung berubah menjadi warna jingga, yang berasal dari bohlam-bohlam yang berada disekeliling panggung.

Jongin pun kaget dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Hingga sampai akhirnya suara berat dari seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya berhasil menenangkannya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Jongin. Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan." Ucap suara berat itu.

Jongin berkali-kali membuang nafas beratnya, dia mencoba menyamankan keadaan saat ini, apalagi setelah mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan, dia mencoba untuk tenang, walaupun kenyataannya dia sangat gugup.

Sehun kemudian berpindah tempat hingga saat ini dia tepat berada didepan Jongin. Dan disaat musik mulai terdengar, Sehun memberikan senyuman kepada Jongin. Seolah-olah dia sedang memberikan keyakinan pada namja berkulit tan itu.

Sehun mengangkat tangan Jongin keudara, sehingga membuat Jongin menatapnya bingung. Jongin yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Sehun. Namun pemuda tampan itu masih tetap saja memegang tangan sebelah kirinya. Sehingga mau tidak mau Jongin memutarkan tubuhnya dan itu sukses membuat pegangannya terlepas.

Namun disaat Jongin ingin menjauh dari Sehun, namja itu kembali meraih kedua tangannya, kemudian melepaskan tangan kanannya dan menarik tangan kirinya, sehingga membuat Jongin hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya, namun Sehun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh itu. Membuat Jongin mau tidak mau mengalungkan tangan kanannya pada leher pemuda itu.

Jongin berulang kali memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun yang tepat didepan wajahnya, memang posisi mereka sangat dekat saat ini. Sehun menatap mata bening Jongin, kemudian dia tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin mengerti, Sehun sedang mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Dengan pejaman mata sebentar lalu hembusan nafas berat yang dia keluarkan, dan kemudian mulai menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai apa yang dia inginkan, sama seperti Sehun.

Pemuda manis itu kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. Namun lagi-lagi Sehun meraih tangan kanan Jongin lalu meletakan telapak tangan yang terasa kecil ditangannya didada kirinya. Jongin tersenyum, membalas senyuman Sehun.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun, sehingga pemuda yang tanpa kesiapan itu terjengkang kebelakang. Tapi bukannya marah dia malah tersenyum, dan disaat Jongin sedang berjalan menjauhinya, Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan membuat Jongin jatuh terduduk tepat diatas tubuhnya.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga kini Jongin lah yang berada dibawahnya, dengan tangan pemuda manis itu yang kini tengah mengalung cantik dilehernya. Jongin dapat mendengar deruan nafas Sehun, begitupun dengan Sehun yang bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Jongin.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin, matanya tertuju pada bibir tipis pemuda manis ini. Jongin sendiri menurunkan tangannya dari leher Sehun, dan berhenti tepat dikedua dada Sehun, yang dapat dia rasakan debaran lembut disana.

Dan diisaat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Sehun dengan segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Jongin, dan menarik kedua tangan Jongin, sehingga membuat pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih mungil darinya ini ikut bangkit. Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga, begitupun dengan Jongin yang malah melemparkan tubuhnya pada Sehun.

Jongin mengalungkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Sehun, dengan posisi _Koala Hug_ , Sehun membawa tubuh digendongannya berputar-putar mengikuti alunan gitar dan drum yang semakin terdengar cepat namun lembut.

Tidak lama, karena setelahnya Sehun sudah menurunkan tubuh Jongin dengan pelan-pelan.

Entah kenapa baik Sehun maupun Jongin merasa kalau jantung mereka ikut berdebar sama seperti dentuman drum yang begitu terdengar. Jongin yang pada awalnya bingung harus melakukan apa saat diatas panggung, entah kenapa saat ini dia ingin mengerakan semua tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang terdengar begitu menuntut. Dia hanya mengerakan tangan, kaki dan tubuhnya sesuai musik yang masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Tapi entah kenapa semua itu sesuai dengan gerakan yang Sehun keluarkan juga.

Hingga sampai pada akhirnya musik mulai terdengar melembut dan memelan, begitupun dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang kini gerakannya ikut menjadi perlahan juga. Dengan gerakan selanjutnya, Sehun membawa kedua tangan Jongin untuk dikalungkan dilehernya, kemudian dia memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin. Keduanya saling tersenyum, dan diakhiri dengan Sehun yang mengecup lembut kening Jongin.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter 6**_

.

.

Minsoo menarik tangan Niel yang kewalahan mengikuti langkah besarnya dibelakang. Pemuda manis itu pasrah ketika namja didepannya ini menarik tangan kanannya sambil berlari. Dia hanya bingung harus melakukan apa? Hanya mengikuti Minsoo membawanya entah kemana, padahal acaranya pun belum selesai.

Sejak mereka turun dari panggung, Minsoo dengan seenaknya menarik tangan Niel tanpa permisi. Sedangkan Niel yang masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi hanya mengikuti pemuda tampan itu lakukan. Bahkan sampai saat ini dia duduk didalam mobil bersama dengan Minsoo disebelahnya pun dia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Niel berulang kali mengerjapkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ki-kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya seraya menatap Minsoo yang masih sibuk menyetir.

"..." Minsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Niel, matanya hanya terfokus pada jalan raya yang sedang dia lintasi.

"Mi-Minsoo-ssi, kau m-mau memba-bawa ku kemana?"

"Diamlah.."

Niel menelan salivanya ketika mendengar jawaban Minsoo yang cukup jelas dan dingin itu, ditambah dengan suara berat yang dia keluarkan, dan berhasil membuat Niel langsung menutup mulutnya. Dapat dia rasakan ada aura aneh yang bisa dia rasakan disini. Niel hanya berdoa didalam hati semoga tak terjadi hal buruk padanya setelah ini.

Hingga pada akhirnya mobil beroda empat itu sudah berhenti disebuah tempat parkir mobil. Niel menatap kearah luar jendela, mengintai suasana yang ada ditempat itu. Namun itu pun tak berlangsung lama karena setelahnya dia sudah melihat Minsoo keluar dari dalam mobil, Niel mengikuti pergerakan pemuda tampan itu.

Yang ternyata berjalan kearahnya, dia merasa aneh ketika Minsoo membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Turun.." Titahnya. Yang langsung ditaati oleh Niel, dia segera melepaskan seatbelt dan keluar dari dalam mobil. Namun lagi-lagi belum dia bertanya, namja tampan itu kembali menarik tangannya.

"Ya ya yaa!" Niel mencoba menahan tubuhnya, tapi yang sudah diketahui kalau tubuhnya kalah dari tenaga Minsoo, meskipun tubuh mereka tidak berbeda terlalu jauh.

Sampai akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah lobby yang cukup luas, dan berhenti disebuah meja resepsionis.

"1 untuk Lee Minsoo." Ucap Minsoo seraya menyerahkan sebuah card kepada seorang yeoja cantik yang berdiri dibelakang meja.

Niel menyadari satu hal kalau saat ini mereka sedang berada disebuah hotel, sedikit banyak dia mulai bertanya-tanya kenapa Minsoo bisa membawanya kesini?

"Baik tuan, ini Kunci kamar anda. Lantai 4 nomor kamar 88. Terima kasih!"

Minsoo mengambil card dan sebuah _KeyCard_ yang tadi diberikan yeoja cantik bertubuh tinggi itu. Kemudian kembali menarik tangan pemuda manis ini.

"Min-Minsoo-ssi, a-aku.." Niel berusaha menarik tangan yang digenggam erat oleh Minsoo. "Tung-gu dulu, a-aku.."

Minsoo terus saja berjalan kedepan hingga mereka memasuki lift, dan segera memencet tombol 4. Pemuda tampan itu semakin lama semakin erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan Niel, yang tanpa dia sadari itu sedikit menyakiti pemuda manis ini.

 _Ting~_

Tak lama setelah itu pintu Lift pun terbuka, mereka pun segera keluar dari ruangan tanpa jendela itu.

"Minsoo-ssi tu-tunggu dulu.." Niel menepis tangan Minsoo dengan sangat keras. Dan itu sukses membuat tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Minsoo. Niel mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah. Lalu menatap Minsoo dengan pandangan bingungnya. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke-kesini?"

Minsoo membalas tatapan Niel dengan pandangan dalam, "..." Namun masih tak membalas pertanyaan Niel.

"Aku mau pulang.." ucap Niel seraya memutar tubuhnya, bermaksud ingin kembali. Namun lagi-lagi Minsoo menahan tangannya.

"Aniya.."

Niel menatap Minsoo, "Waeyo? Aku yakin Jongin hyung dan Jimin pasti mencariku. Aku harus kembali."

Niel kembali menepis tangan Minsoo, dan ketika berhasil dia segera berlari menjauhi pemuda tampan ini.

Ketika baru beberapa langkah besar, Niel merasakan tubuhnya melayang keatas. "Yaakk! YAAKK!" Niel menyadari kalau Minsoo saat ini tengah mengangkat tubuhnya dipundaknya. "YAAAKK! TU-TURUNKAN AKU! MINSOO-SSI!" Niel memukul-mukul punggung Minsoo.

"Diamlah!"

"TURUNKAN AKUU! INI PENCULIKKAN! YYAAAKKK!"

Minsoo menulikan pendengarannya, tak peduli dengan teriakan Niel dan pemukulan yang Niel lakukan pada punggungnya. Dia terus saja melanjutkan jalannya dan berbelok kanan pada pertigaan. Kemudian berhenti pada sebuah pintu dengan angka 88 dipintu tersebut.

Lalu Minsoo meraih _KeyCard_ yang dia taruh disaku celananya, untuk membuka pintu itu. Setelah pintu terbuka dia segera masuk kedalamnya dan kembali menutup pintu kayu itu.

"Agghh!" Niel memekik sakit ketika Minsoo dengan ketidak berperikemanusiaan melemparkan tubuhnya pada ranjang besar. Namja berbibir tebal ini menatap takut pada Minsoo yang berdiri didepannya. "A-apa ya-yang kau inginkan.." Niel memundurkan tubuhnya sampai terbentur ke kepala ranjang.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian mata bulatnya semakin membulat ketika dia melihat Minsoo yang sedang membuka T-Shirtnya. "Mi-Minsoo-ssi, a-apa ya-yang kau laku-kan?"

Bukannya menjawab Minsoo malah merangkak naik ke ranjang, dan itu membuat Niel sedikit ketakutan.

Minsoo menarik kaki Niel sehingga membuat pria muda ini terlentang di ranjang. Dan dengan segera Minsoo mengunci tubuh itu dibawahnya.

"Ya-yaakk!" Niel berusaha mendorong dada Minsoo agar tubuh itu menjauhinya, namun sayangnya itu tak berhasil sama sekali.

"Husttt.." Minsoo melemparkan kaca mata hitam yang dia pakai sejak tadi. Dan kini mata sipit itu tengah menatapnya. "Jangan takut, Niel.." Ucapnya lembut.

"M-Minsoo-ssi.." Niel menelan salivanya dengan berat.

"Maaf kalau aku menakutimu, aku hanya bingung harus melakukan apa?." Ujarnya. Tangan besar Minsoo terangkat untuk mengelus rambut panjang Niel (Bayangin Niel di MV Crazy yah). "Aku menyukaimu sejak awal, tapi terlalu bingung bagaimana bisa dekat dengan mu."

Tanpa disadari Niel, pipinya kini sedikit memerah mendengar penuturan namja diatasnya ini. Dia mencoba mengalihkan wajahnya dari Minsoo, namun tangan Minsoo menahan pipinya sehingga dia kembali menatap namja muda ini.

Lalu Minsoo mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi Niel yang memerah, dan mengusapnya kemudian.

"Saranghae.." dan kini bibir nya mendarat pada bibir tebal Niel. Menyesap bibir berwarna merah muda ini dengan lembut.

.

 _ **Other side~**_

.

Jimin berjalan dengan gelisah, bolak-balik ditempat yang sama. Tanganya terus saja sibuk dengan ponsel hitam yang terkadang dia dekatkan pada telinganya.

"Aishh! Kemana sih Niel hyung?" Gerutunya pada benda berbentuk kotak itu.

"Minnie, bagaimana? Apa Niel sudah bisa dihubungi?" Jimin menolehkan kepalanya pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan ini.

"Belum hyung, sudah dari tadi aku menelponnya tapi tidak diangkat-angkat juga." Jawab Jimin.

Jongin, orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan ini mendekati Jimin dan berdiri disebelah pemuda bertubuh pendek ini. "Kemana sih anak itu? Menghilang begitu saja dan sekarang tidak bisa dihubungi." Ucap Jongin.

"Bagaimana ini hyung? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Niel hyung?" Ujar Jimin penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tidak biasanya dia pergi tanpa kabar seperti ini. Aku juga khawatir, Minnie.." –Jongin-

"Apa kita perlu lapor polisi hyung?" –Jimin-

"Mana bisa Jimin, itu tidak akan mudah.." –Jongin-

"Lalu bagaimana hyung? Kalau Niel hyung diculik bagaimana?" –Jimin-

Jongin membalasnya dengan sebuah gelengan. Memang mereka berdua tengah gelisah ketika menyadari Niel menghilang. Mereka menyadari itu ketika pertunjukan hampir saja selesai. Jimin yang pertama kali menyadari ketidak adaan Niel, langsung melapor pada hyung tertuanya. Bahkan sampai acaranya selesaipun Niel masih belum kembali.

Jimin masih mencoba menghubungi Niel, sedangkan Jongin mencoba menelpon kerumah Niel. Yahh, mungkin saja tadi terjadi sesuatu dengan Niel dan memilih langsung pulang kerumahnya.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu khawatir.."

Jimin dan Jongin menolehkan kepala mereka ketika mendengar suara yang mereka kenal memasuki gendang telinga mereka. Dan mereka langsung melihat dua orang pria yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jimin, yang tidak mengerti maksud dari salah satu pria berkulit putih pucat disana.

"Saat ini Niel sedang bersama dengan orang yang tepat." Jawab Sehun, namja berkulit putih ini.

"Ye?" Jongin dan Jimin saling berpandangan, kemudian menggeleng. "Orang yang tepat?" 

Yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun dan Jungkook.

"Maksud kalian Niel sedang bersama dengan Minsoo?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bingo!"

Jongin dan Jimin kembali saling berpandangan. Dan didetik berikutnya mereka sama-sama melebarkan kedua mata mereka.

"ANDWAEEEE!" Koor-nya.

.

.

"Eungghhh~" Desahan Niel terdengar ketika bibir sensual milik pemuda tampan itu tengah sibuk mengecupi seluruh bagian tubuh depannya. Dia merasakan geli dan hangat secara bersamaan. "Aaahhh~~" Ditambah saat ini Minsoo juga memperkerjakan lidahnya untuk menjilati bagian pusar Niel. Dan jujur saja itu terasa nikmat.

Tangan Niel dia gunakan untuk memegang kepala Minsoo, menekan kepala pemuda tampan itu untuk mempertahankan rasa nikmat dan geli yang pemuda itu berikan. Niel menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat pekerjaan sang pemuda tampan. "Nghhh~~"

Minsoo meraih kedua tangan Niel yang masih memegangi kepalanya, dan memenjarakanya dikedua sisi kepala Niel. Dia merapatkan tubuh tak berbalutnya dengan tubuh telanjang Niel. Dan lagi-lagi mengerjai bibir tebal milik pemuda manis ini. Minsoo melumat nafsu bibir Niel, mengulumnya dan terkadang menghisapnya dengan penuh hasrat. Dia juga memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Niel, dan sukses bertemu dengan lidah hangat sang empu-nya. Minsoo membelit lidah itu dan mengajaknya bermain.

"Ngghhh~~" Niel memeluk leher Minsoo, menahan Minsoo untuk bermain dengan lidahnya lebih lama.

Semakin lama lumatan itu semakin panas, mereka bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan saliva yang mulai merembes keluar dari kedua mulut yang menyatu itu, mungkin jika mereka tidak peduli di detik berikutnya mereka berdua akan mati karna kehabisan pasokan udara di paru-paru mereka masing-masing. Minsoo dengan terpaksa melepaskan lumatan pada bibir yang kini terlihat lebih tebal dan merah dari sebelumnya.

Niel berusaha mengumpulkan pasokan udara dan mengisi paru-parunya kembali, sambil memperhatikan Minsoo yang tengah membuka kedua pahanya lebar. Dan jujur saja itu membuatnya sedikit gugup. Niel meraih tangan Minsoo, dan membuat pemuda tampan itu manatapnya bingung.

"A-aku, ak-ku ta-takut.." Cicitnya parau.

Minsoo melupakan satu hal sepertinya. Dia lupa kalau ini mungkin saja yang pertama kalinya untuk Niel. Dan bodohnya dia melupakannya. Tapi ini sudah setengah jalan kalau untuk dihentikan bukan?

Dan Minsoo memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut kepada pemuda yang ada dibawahnya. Tangannya terulur untuk penyentuh pipi lembut pria muda ini, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Niel sehingga mereke berhadapan, hidungnya bahkan menempel dengan hidung Niel.

"Percayalah padaku." Gumamnya lembut.

Niel menatap Minsoo yang juga sedang menatapnya, seolah-olah menyiratkan agar jangan khawatir. Namun tetap saja itu tidak cukup! Ini adalah pertama untuknya, jelas dia sangat khawatir untuk ini. Tapi saat dia melihat senyuman yang Minsoo berikan perlahan demi perlahan rasa keberaniannya muncul. Sehingga entah dari mana tiba-tiba saja dia mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Minsoo.

Minsoo pun tersenyum melihat jawaban dari Niel meskipun hanya sebuah anggukan pelan. Dan dia memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir tebal itu, sebagai tanda terima kasih, mungkin.

Dan Minsoo kembali membuka kedua paha Niel, dia mengecup paha bagian dalamnya dan berhasil menciptakan sebuah desahan lembut dari bibir yang sangat dia sukai ini. Minsoo memberikan hickey pada paha Niel yang masih terlihat bersih dan putih tak seperti bagian tubuh atasnya yang sudah tertutupi oleh tanda merah miliknya.

"Ssshhh~~" Desisan lagi-lagi terdengar saat Minsoo dengan sengaja menggoda Niel.

Minsoo melebarkan kedua paha Niel sehingga dia dapat melihat sebuah lubang kecil disana, dia pun tersenyum. Sedangkan Niel yang tahu apa yang sedang dilihat Minsoo memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Sampai akhirnya dia merasakan sapuan lembut disana yang berhasil membuatnya menggelinjang geli. "Sssshhhh~~" Minsoo sedang mencoba membasahi lubang itu dengan lidah dan salivanya.

"Nngghhh..." Kini yang Niel rasakan bukan lagi sebuah sapuan lidah hangat Minsoo. Ini sama hangatnya namun berbeda, dan Niel tahu apa itu.

Niel menarik nafasnya yang terasa berat, dia meremat erat sprei dibawahnya saat tahu kini yang menggoda lubangnya adalah penis dari pemuda tampan ini. Minsoo mengosok-gosokkan kepala penisnya pada lubang Niel yang sudah cukup basah akibat salivanya.

"Uuugghhh~~~" Niel mengangkat pinggulnya ketika merasakan kepala penis Minsoo sudah memasuki lubangnya. Minsoo memegangi lutut Niel dan mencoba menenangkan pemuda manis ini. Dia masih mencoba mendorong penisnya memasuki lubang sempit ini, sekaligus memberikan elusan lembut pada paha Niel yang menegang.

"Tahan sayang.." Ucapnya guna menenangkan Niel.

Niel meremat erat sprei dan menengadahkan kepalanya keatas serta menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam rasa sakit yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Dia sudah bisa merasakan penis Minsoo hampir seluruhnya masuk, dan jujur ini sangat sakit jika kalian ingin tahu.

"Aaagghhhhhh~~~"

Minsoo berhasil memasukkan seluruh penisnya kedalam lubang sempit itu, dia tersenyum miris melihat saat melihat Niel yang menggigit bibirnya. Dan dia kembali mencoba menenangkan Niel, Minsoo mengecup sayang bibir Niel yang memerah, hanya kecupan.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Gumam Minsoo.

Entah itu sihir atau bukan tapi kalimat itu mampu menenangkan tubuh tegangnya. Niel berkali-kali membuang nafas beratnya sebelum dia memberikan anggukan pada Minsoo.

Dan Minsoo yang mengerti arti anggukan Niel pun ikut tersenyum. Kembali mengecup bibir Niel. Dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Mendorong penisnya agar lebih masuk kedalam lubang sempit itu.

Dia bisa merasakan cengkraman dari dinding rektum yang tengah membungkus penisnya, dan itu membuatnya merasa seperti terpijat lembut. Minsoo menyodokkan penisnya dengan tempo yang pelan dan lembut, hanya tak ingin menyakiti pemuda manis ini.

"Aaahhh ssshhhhh.." Niel yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan benda besar dan panjang yang berada dalam lubangnya mencoba menikmati setiap gesekan antara penis Minsoo dan dinding hole-nya. "Aaaahhh~~~"

Minsoo membawa kedua kaki Niel agar memeluk lehernya, dan membuat tubuh mereka benar-benar melekat. Masih terus mendorong penisnya keluar masuk dari lubang itu, seraya mengecupi seluruh wajah Niel, karna memang wajah mereka jadi berdekatan.

"Nnnggghhhh aaahhhh~~"

Niel menengadahkan kepalanya ketika dengan tidak sengaja Minsoo menumbukkan penisnya lebih dalam dari lubangnya dan menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana sehingga membuatnya meleguh nikmat. Dia kembali memeluk leher Minsoo saat dia dengan sengaja menyentuh titik itu berulang kali. "Aaagggghhhh Min-soohhhh ssshhh~~"

Minsoo terus mengerjai lubang sempit itu, bahkan kini sodokannya sudah menambah tempo. Dia menyodok lubang itu dengan tempo yang bisa dikatakan cepat, sehingga membuat tubuh keduanya terlojak-lonjak akibat sodokan penuhnya.

"Aaaahhhh aaaggghhhhh uuhhhhh~"

"Ngghhhh~~"

"Aaaaassshhhhh hhhhggg~~"

Desahan yang sahut menyahut terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan ini, dan beruntunglah karna ruangan ini kedap suara jadi mereka tak perlu khawatir akan diusir oleh penghuni lainnya. Minsoo semakin semangat menggerakan pinggulnya, mendorong penisnya dengan sangat keras kedalam lubang Niel.

"Aaaahhhh Mi-Minsoohhh aaagghhhHHHHH~~"

Dan sodokan keras yang Minsoo lakukan tak bisa ditahan lagi oleh Niel, sehingga membuat pemuda manis ini memuncratkan cairan putih dari lubang penisnya. "Aaagghhhh~~" Minsoo menghentikan sodokannya. Dia membiarkan Niel menikmati masa klimaksnya, sembari dirinya menikmati pijatan dari dinding-dinding Niel.

"Hahhh hhaahhh.." Nafas Niel tersengal-sengal setelah dia mengeluarkan seluruh cairan nikmatnya yangmembasahi tubuhnya dan tubuh pemuda ber-abs sempurna ini. Minsoo tersenyum melihat Niel yang tengah menghirup udara, dia kembali mengecup pipi Niel dan kecupan itu berpindah pada kening Niel.

Minsoo mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Niel, dan kini terlihatlah penis tegak dan besar itu. Dia menarik tubuh Niel, dan merubah posisinya, Dia bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan kaki yang dia selonjorkan. Minsoo membawa tubuh Niel agar menduduki tubuhnya. Niel yang mengerti pun segera berpindah tempat, dia duduk tepat diatas paha Minsoo. Niel menggenggam penis Minsoo yang masih berdiri tegak itu, dan mencoba memasuki penis itu kedalam lubangnya lagi. "Sssshhh aaahhhh..." dan berhasil memasukinya lagi dengan lancar.

Minsoo membenarkan posisi Niel, dan membiarkan Niel merasa nyaman diatasnya. Kedua tangan Niel bertumpu pada pundak kokoh Minsoo, dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan pelan. Dibantu dengan Minsoo yang memegangi pinggulnya, membawa tubuh lemas Niel naik dan turun.

"Aaaahhhhh.."

Niel mendesah nikmat saat dengan nakalnya Minsoo memainkan nipple nya. Menghisap puting kanannya. "Aaaggghhh eeeuummmmhh~~" Bahkan bukan hanya hisapan namun sudah berubah menjadi gigitan lembut yang membuat Niel merasa geli.

Dan itu semakin membuatnya semangat untuk menaik turunkan tubuhnya, dia bahkan membusungkan dadanya agar Minsoo bisa dengan leluasa memainkan putingnya. "Aaahhh aaaahhhh aaahhhh..."

Niel menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia sudah mulai bisa menikmati kegiatan sex yang menguras tenaga ini. Niel menggoyangkan pinggulnya, dan itu sukses membuat Minsoo berdesis nikmat. Dan Niel menyukai desisan itu, sehingga dia terus menguilangi kegiatannya itu.

Minsoo yang gemas dengan Niel, meremas bokong kenyal itu. "Aaaahhh aaahhh.." Niel mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati remasan tangan besar Minsoo pada bokong telanjangnya. Padahal sebelumnya dia sangat kesal setiap kali Minsoo menyentuh apalagi meremas bokongnya, namun untuk saat ini dia sangat menyukai remasan ini. "Ssshhhh Minsoohhhh aaahhh..."

Minsoo masih setia dengan kegiatannya, menghisap nipple kanan Niel, sambil meremas gemas bokong kenyal ini, yang dihadiahi goyangan nikmat dari pemuda manis diatasnya.

Niel semakin cepat menaik turunkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya masih berpangku pada pundak Minsoo. Bibir tebalnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat nan panjang itu. Dan disaat tubuhnya mulai merasa lelah, Niel langsung memeluk leher Minsoo, sehingga gerakannya menjadi melambat.

Minsoo yang mengertipun mengambil alih komando, dia membalas pelukan Niel, lalu turun dari atas ranjang. Minsoo menggendong Niel dengan posisi _Koala Hug_ , dan dengan penis yang masih bersarang didalam hole hangat itu, kedua tangan Minsoo yang menyelip dikedua paha Niel, sehingga dia memegangi kedua sisi paha Niel (Ngerti maksudnya? :p) . Dan membuat Niel semakin erat merengkuh leher Minsoo, tentu saja agar dia tidak terjatuh.

Minsoo mendorong pinggulnya kembali, dan membuat penisnya lagi-lagi menumbuk titik terdalam itu. Terus melakukannya dengan pelan namun tepat pada sasaran, seolah-olah Minsoo tahu dengan pasti titik itu.

"Aaaahhhh aaagghhhh..." Niel merasa dengan posisi seperti membuat penis besar milik Minsoo benar-benar masuk dan memenuhi lubangnya. Sehingga semua sisi-sisi dinding lubangnya dapat disentuh oleh kulit penis itu.

Niel semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika merasa sodokan yang Minsoo lakukan semakin cepat dan dalam, bahkan tubuhnya ikut terlonjak akibat sodokan hebat itu.

"Aaaahhhh aaahhhh Minsoohhhsssshhh.."

Minsoo berjalan mengelilingi ruangan ini, dan kegiatan yang dia lakukan semakin membuat penis itu semakin masuk lebih dalam lagi kedalam lubang itu. Dan berhenti tepat tak jauh dari lemari baju besar yang terdapat kaca didepan lemarnya. Minsoo memunggungi kaca tersebut sehingga Niel dengan jelas bisa melihat pantulan dirinya yang berada didalam gendongan Minsoo. Dia bahkan dengan jelas dapat melihat wajah merah dan penuh nafsu dari pantulan cermin itu.

"Aaaahhhh~~" Dan jujur saja itu membuat otaknya berfantasi liar saat melihat keadaannya saat ini.

"Jangan tutup matamu sayang.." Bisik Minsoo tepat ditelinga Niel ketika melihat Niel memejamkan matanya. Dan setelah itu membuat Niel kembali melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin.

Niel melihat wajahnya yang memerah, bibirnya yang terbuka dan mata yang terlihat sayu. "Aaaggghhh ssshhhhh..." Fantasi itu kembali berputar. Apalagi ditambah saat mata sayunya melihat pantat Minsoo yang sedang mendorong penisnya memasuki lubangnya. "Uuuggghhhh..."

"Kau suka sayang?" Tanya Minsoo.

"..." Niel hanya mampu menjawabnya dengan sebuah desahan.

"Lihat wajahmu yang menikmatinya sayang.."

"Aaahhhh.." Niel lagi-lagi melihat pantulan wajahnya yang memang terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan sex ini.

"Kau suka aku mendorong penisku seperti ini?" 

"Aaaggghhh aaahhhh.." Niel tak bisa mengendalikan desahannya saat Minsoo lagi-lagi menyodokan penisnya sangat dalam. "Aaaahhhhssshhhh..."

Minsoo semakin bersemangat setelah mendengar alunan desahan dan desisan nikmat dari bibir seksi lelakinya ini. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan dalam, tak peduli dengan tubuh Niel yang terlonjak-lonjak akibat sodokannya itu.

"Aaaahhhh aaahhhh aaagghhhh.." Gerakannya semakin tak berirama, karna mereka berdua juga sudah tak peduli dengan tempo cepat atau lambat yang jelas saat ini mereka sedang mengejar klimaksnya masing-masing.

"Aaaaahhhh aaaahhhh..."

"Eunghhh ssshhh..."

"Aaaaahhhhh aaaggghhhh hhaaaAAAHHHHH.."

"AaagghhHHHH..."

Dan sodokkan terakhir dengan lengkingan desahan yang semakin meningkat, menandakan keduanya sudah sampai pada titik teratas mereka. Niel lagi-lagi memuncratkan spermanya pada tubuh dan perut Minsoo, sedangkan pemuda tampan ini dengan pasti menembakkan sperma hangatnya kedalam lubang sempit itu.

"Hahhh hhhaaahhh.."

"Hahhhh hhaahh.."

Deruan nafas terdengar dari keduanya, saling memperebutkan oksigen disekitar. Minsoo mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah melemas dari dalam hole itu, tanpa merubah posisi berdirinya. Dan setelah itu, dapat dirasakan oleh Niel sesuatu yang hangat mengalir keluar dari lubangnya, dan dia tahu apa itu.

Minsoo memindahkan tubuh lemas Niel ke ranjang, membaringkan tubuh lemah itu disana, dan dia pun ikut berbaring disebelah Niel. Niel yang merasa tubuhnya benar-benar hilang tenaga, mengeluarkan tenaga terakhirnya untuk memeluk tubuh Minsoo. Minsoo pun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan hangat itu, namun sebelumnya dia meraih sebuah selimut yang sudah berantakan untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang telanjang. Minsoo melap peluh yang membanjiri wajah manis Niel, dan terkahir dia memberikan sebuah kecupan pada kedua mata Niel yang sudah terpejam.

Dan Minsoo akhirnya menyusul Niel kedalam alam mimpi, yahh mungkin saja mereka akan melanjutkan kegiatan ini disana.. :p

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

OKE FIX!

Sebelumnya gue minta maaf atas keterlambatannya ini #bow

Niat awalnya sih abis lebaran untuk publish tapi ternyata kebentur beberapa hal, pertama; karena tiba-tiba aja idenya mentok diwaktu yang cukup lama. Kedua; giliran udah selesai ngetiknya ehh gak taunya kuota bolt-nya abis, jadi yaudah ditunda lagi. Ketiga; giliran mau beli pulsa bolt ehh baru inget kalo belum gajian, jadi yahh nunggu gajian dulu deh.. hehehe

Jadi sorry yahh yang nungguin ff gue ini, -padahal kagak ada yg nungguin- :p

Oke chap ini rada boring, tapi sabodo lahh.. ini ide udah bener2 mentok.. jadi kalo gak suka silahkan GO AWAY dari sini. Gue gak mau kalian koment ttg ketidak sukaannya pada ff gue ini. kalo udah bosen gak usah dibaca lagi..

Berikanlah komenan yang positif atau kritik yg positif biar gak mematikan semangat gue buat ngelanjutinnya lagi.. Semua author pasti gitu bro :p mereka nerima kritik atau saran yg membangun bukan yang malah menjatuhkan.. Kalo emang udah gak suka sama ceritanya mending pergi juah2 dari akun gue :p #maaf lagi emosi :D

Dan terimakasih buat kalian yang udah baca n review plus yang udah nungguin ff ini. Sorry gak bisa bales satu-satu review kalian.. pokoknya gue ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat kalian.. Khamsahamnida #bow

#Salam bibir Niel :*


	6. Chapter 6

_**JNJ's Love**_

 _ **Chapter 6 A**_

Cast :

\- Kim Jongin 'EXO'

\- Ahn Daniel 'Teen Top'

\- Park Jimin 'BTS'

\- Lee (Oh) Sehun 'EXO'

\- Lee (Bang) Minsoo 'Teen Top'

\- Lee (Jeon) Jungkook 'BTS'

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama

Rated : T

WARNING : ALUR CEPAT, MAINSTREAN, TYPO, dll.

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

"APAA!"  
Suara lengkingan begitu terdengar dari sebuah halaman belakang sekolah, pekikan tinggi menandakan arti kaget didalamnya. Dan kita bisa melihat tiga murid yang sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka dihalaman sekolah ini.  
"A-apa aku ti-tidak salah dengar?" Salah satu siswa dari mereka menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya didepan seorang murid lainnya yang sedang duduk dipohon tumbang disana. Siswa yang berdiri didepannya lagi-lagi memberikan tatapan tak percaya. 

"Hyung, maafkan aku.." Sesal siswa yang duduk diatas batang pohon.

"Niel, apa kau gila, eoh? Kau melakukannya dengan Lee Minsoo itu.."

Satu orang siswa lagi yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka hanya memandang bingung pada kedua orang yang sedang ber'diskusi' itu.  
Niel, siswa yang duduk dipohon menarik siswa yang berdiri didepannya dan membawa pemuda Tan itu untuk duduk disebelahnya. 

"Hyuuung~~, Jongin hyung, maafkaan kau.." Niel bergelayut manja dilengan siswa yang tadi dia panggil Jongin itu. 

Dan Jongin mencoba menenangkan dirinya, dia membuang nafas beratnya berkali-kali. Sebelum akhirnya menatap Niel. "Ceritakan padaku.." Ucapnya. "Semuanya.." 

Niel membalas memandang Jongin, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Eumm.. Se-setelah aku dan Minsoo turun dari panggung, dia langsung menarikku keluar sekolah. Aku juga kaget hyung saat dia membawaku masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelah aku tersadar ternyata kami sudah berada dihotel." Jawab Niel.

"Lalu?"

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin pulang tapi dia malah menahanku. Jadi aku putuskan untuk berlari dan kabur. Tapi baru beberapa langkah tiba-tida dia menggendongku dipundaknya dan langsung membawaku masuk kedalam kamar hotel." Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak teriak, eoh?"

"Tentu saja sudah aku lakukan.." Balas Niel.

"Dan?"

"Tetap saja dia membawaku kedalam kamar. Dan setelahnya yahh begitu hyung." Jawab Niel seraya menatap mata Jongin seolah berkata 'You know what i mean, right?'.

"Dasar sialan! Namja itu memang butuh pelajaran.." Jongin langsung turun dari batang pohon dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah.

"Hyuuung~" Jimin, siswa yang sedak tadi berdiam diri langsung mengejar hyung-nya, bersama dengan Niel.  
Mereka berlari mengejar Jongin yang sudah jauh didepan mereka. Jika Jongin tidak dihentikan mungkin akan terjadi keributan disekokah ini. Karna Jongin itu sama dengan mereka –Jimin dan Niel- yang tidak akan tinggal diam jika salah satu saudara mereka tersakiti. Ditambah Jongin adalah sang tetua, dan masalah yang ini berbeda dengan masalah-masalah sebelumnya. 'Tersakiti' dalam artian yang lain.

Jongin mendekati sekumpulan namja yang sedang asik menikmati minuman kaleng dan cemilan mereka. Pemuda Tan itu kini malah sudah ada didepan mereka dengan tatapan pembunuh. Lebih tepatnya tatapan itu dia tujukan pada seorang pemuda yang memakai kacamata hitam.  
Sedangkan ketiga namja yang berkumpul itu menatap bersamaan pada Jongin. Sampai satu diantara menyeletuk. "Wow.. Kita kedatangan tamu.."

'Plakk'

"HYUUUNG!"  
Niel dan Jimin berteriak kaget, ketika dengan ketidak berperikemanusiaan Jongin menampar pipi Minsoo didepan mereka. Mereka kaget bukan main dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh kakak mereka, bahkan Sehun dan Jungkook pun tak kalah kagetnya, mereka pun langsung menghampiri Jongin. Mereka melihat Minsoo, ingin tahu reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan pemuda tampan itu. 

"Hyung.." Niel meraih lengan Jongin.  
Namun yang mereka lihat malah Minsoo yang tersenyum kearah Jongin, dia memegangi pipi kirinya yang baru saja mendapatkan 'ciuman' dari sahabat jauhnya itu. Kemudian menatap Niel yang juga sedang menatapnya, lalu pemuda manis itu tertunduk.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Niel kemarin, eoh?!" Tanya Jongin dengan nada sinis.

Minsoo membalas tatapan mematikan yang Jongin keluarkan. "Tsk! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mwoya! Kenapa katamu? Brengsekk!" Jongin baru saja ingin menampar Minsoo untuk kedua kalinya, namun kali ini tangannya ditahan oleh Niel yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hyung, jangaaann.."

Jongin menepis tangannya yang dipegang Niel, lalu menatap pemuda berbibir tebal itu dengan pandangan kesal. "YAKK! Kau ini bodoh atau apa, eoh?"

Niel memandang melas, "Hyuuung.." Dia sendiri sangat takut dengan kemarahan hyung nya ini.

"Dia itu telah memperkosamu, tapi kenapa kau membelanya, eoh?!" Ucap Jongin.

Niel kembali menunduk, Jongin benar, kemarin bisa saja kan disebut pemerkosaan karna Minsoo sudah menyeretnya kedalam hotel. Tapi apa masih bisa dibilang itu tindak pemerkosaan? Sedangkan korbannya saja sangat menikmati kegiatan itu?  
Niel masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya, sampai akhirnya dia meresa kaget karna dengan tiba-tiba seseorang sedang merangkul pinggangnya. Dia langsung menengok untuk melihat pemilik tangan itu. Dan mendapati Minsoo yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.  
"Jangan mengatai kekasihku bodoh.." Ujar Minsoo dengan nada suara yang pelan, dia tidak marah hanya tidak suka .

"Apa?" Jongin kaget dengan ucapan Minsoo.

"Dan jangan sebut itu adalah pemerkosaan, karna kami melakukannya suka sama suka. Benarkan sayang?" Minsoo meletakkan dagunya dipundak Niel, dengan tangan yang masih merangkul pinggang pemuda manis itu.  
Dan jujur saja itu membuat jantung Niel berdetak sedikit lebih cepat, dan tolong jangan lupakan pipi nya yang mulai memanas. 

Jongin semakin menatap kesal pada Minsoo, dia baru saja ingin melepaskan tangan Minsoo yang masih mendarat cantik dipinggang ramping adiknya. Namun belum sempat terwujud tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tangannya dan membawanya menjauh.  
"YAAKK!" Jongin melihat si pelaku penarikan yang ternyata adalah Sehun, pemuda tampan berwajah vampire.  
"YAKKK! LEE SEHUNN! LEPASKAN AKUU!" Jongin berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun.

"Diam!" Itulah jawaban Sehun.

Jongin melihat kearah adik-adiknya dan meminta tolong, "NIEL! JIMIN! TOLONG AKUU!.." Namun sayang, sepertinya percuma karna adik-adiknya juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Niel, dia masih dikungkung oleh lengan Minsoo yang setia merengkuh pinggangnya. Lalu Jimin? Dia juga harus pasrah duduk diatas pangkuan Jungkook, karna tadi saat Sehun mulai menarik tangan Jongin, Jungkook ikut menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin yang sebenarnya mau menolong Jongin lalu memaksa pemuda pendek itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya.  
Hingga pada akhirnya Jongin semakin menjauh dari adik-adiknya itu, dia dengan paksa mengikuti Sehun yang terus saja menarik tangannya. Hei! Tidak tahu kah kalau itu sakit?  
Sehun membawanya kembali kehalaman belakang sekolah, tempat yang selalu dijadikan markas untuk JNJ selain diruangan Dance tentunya. Sehun mendudukan Jongin diatas batang kayu besar.  
"YAAKK_"  
Belum sempat Jongin memaki, dia sudah dibuat kaget ketika Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada dirinya. 

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali, eoh?" ucapnya pelan, tepat didepan wajah Jongin.  
Jongin ingin mendorong dada Sehun agar pemuda itu menjauh, namun yang ada malah Sehun meraih tangannya.  
"Apa kau juga ingin melakukannya?" Ucapnya lagi.

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau ingin melakukan yang Minsoo hyung dan Niel lakukan kemarin?" Goda Sehun.

Jongin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan dari Sehun. "YAKK!" Dia langsung mendorong Sehun, dan sukses membuat Sehun mundur beberapa langkah. "Dasar gila!" Jongin malah melihat Sehun yang tersenyum jahil padanya.  
Sehun kembali mendekat pada Jongin yang hendak turun dari batang pohon, lalu kedua tangannya dia tumpu kan diatas batang pohon dikedua sisi Jongin, mengunci tubuh Jongin ditengah-tengah lengannya. Dan membuat Jongin memundurkan kepalanya karna wajah mereka yang berdekatan.  
"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh ikut campur urusan orang lain." Ujar Sehun dengan nada yang pelan.

"Niel itu bukan orang lain, dia adalah adikku.." Timpal Jongin mengoreksi ucapan Sehun.

"Tapi dia adalah kekasih Minsoo hyung, jadi mereka boleh melakukan apapun sebagai sepasang kekasih." Balas Sehun.

"Kekasih?" Jongin menatap Sehun.

"Eumm.. " Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

"YAKK! Sejak kapan mereka berkencan?" Jongin lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Sejak turun panggung kemarin." Jawab Sehun.

"Mworago?!"

"Sama seperti kita.." Balas Sehun.

"Mwoya?" Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini dia membulatkan matanya.  
Sehun tersunyum saat melihat Jongin yang lagi-lagi membulatkan matanya, dia tersenyum jahil. Dia tahu apa yang saat ini sedang dipikirkan pemuda berkulit tan itu.  
"YAAKK! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN!" Jongin lagi-lagi mendorong tubuh Sehun dan kali ini Sehun hampir terjengkang kebelakang namun dia masih bisa menahan kakinya.

"Tsk!" Sehun berdecih pelan.

"Jangan mengaku-ngaku kalau kita ini sepasang kekasih. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" Ujar Jongin sebal dan berjalan pergi meninggalkaan Sehun.  
Namun belum langkahnya bertambah, pergelangan tangannya kembali ditarik sehingga membawanya kembali mundur kebelakang. Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dan dengan cepat dia mendorong tubuh Jongin pada sebuah pohon besar dan rindang.  
"Ughh.." Jongin merasakan nyeri dipunggungnya ketika punggungnya berbenturan dengan pohon besar itu. Dan tak hanya itu, kembali terbelalak kaget ketika Sehun dengan cepat menciumnya, dan itu tepat dibibirnya.  
Berkali-kali Jongin mengedipkan matanya, berusaha sadar dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Apalagi ketika Sehun mulai menggerakan bibirnya, Jongin sadar. Dia segera mendorong dada Sehun, mencoba mendorong pemuda itu agar menjauh darinya. Namun yang terjadi malah Sehun menggenggam tangannya.  
"Nghh~~" Satu desahan lolos dari bibir tipis itu ketika Sehun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jongin.  
Jongin merasa aneh dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Mendesah? Baru saja dirinya mendesah? Jongin tak percaya! Karna ini memang baru pertama kalinya dia mendesah karna 'itu'.  
Pemuda manis menggelengkan kepalanya, tak percaya. Tangan yang sedang dipegang oleh Sehun mengepal kencang saat dia merasakan Sehun tengah menghisap lidahnya. 

"Ngghhh~"

Lagi. Dia kembali mendesah akibat permainan lidah Sehun.  
Jongin mencoba mendorong lidah Sehun agar keluar dari dalam goa hangatnya, tapi menurut Sehun malah serasa Jongin tengah mengajaknya bermain lidah. Sehingga membuat lidah mereka saling mendorong satu sama lain, berperang lidah.

Sampai beberapa menit pun bergulir, sehingga membuat Sehun mau tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya karna merasa Jongin telah kehabisan nafas. Sehun melirik wajah Jongin yang memerah dan tengah menghirup udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Dia memperhatikan bibir Jongin yang basah akibat saliva mereka, bahkan ada aliran kecil disudut bibir tipis Jongin.  
Jongin menatap penuh kekesalan pada Sehun, dia mencoba menepis tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggam tangannya, tapi sayangnya tidak semudah itu. Sehun sangat kuat. Dan Jongin baru tahu itu, padahal dirinya adalah laki-laki tapi kenapa tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Sehun. Dan itu terdengar sedikit menyebalkan!

Sehun menyeringgai, "Permainan lidahmu sangat hebat." Bisik Sehun ditelinga Jongin.  
Dan membuat Jongin semakin menatap benci pada Sehun.

'Sial!'

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan tangan Jongin, dan setelahnya dia memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipi Jongin. Sebelum akhirnya pemuda pucat itu meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terbengong akibat kelakuannya tadi. Dan kembali Sehun menyeringgai, 'I got it!'

"ARGGHHTTT!"  
Itu pekikan Jongin...

.

.  
Jongin, Niel dan Jimin memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh kaca, dan beberapa sound besar disudut ruangan. Disana juga sudah banyak orang yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ini adalah ruangan khusu Club Dance, hanya anggota club Dance yang boleh memasuki area ini.  
Mereka bertiga masuk kedalam ruangan club Dance dengan seseorang yang mengikuti mereka dibelakang.  
"Annyeonghaseo..." Sapa Niel.

"Annyeonghaseo.." Balas semuua orang yang ada disana.  
Kedatangan mereka bertiga langsung membuat semua siswa dan siswi disini langsung duduk ditengah-tengah ruangan ini. Jangan heran, karna seperti yang kalian tahu kalau mereka ini adalah ketua Team Dance, mereka adalah anggota JNJ, grup dance yang namanya bahkan sudah dikenal banyak orang, walaupun mereka bukan bintang televisi. Kemampuan dance mereka memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, sekolah selalu mengandalkan mereka untuk mengikuti kompetisi-kompetisi dance.  
"Semuanya, hari ini kita kedatangan anggota baru di club dance." Ucap Jongin dan memberikan isyarat pada pemuda yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka dibelakang untuk maju kedepan.  
"Ini adalah Taehyung. Taehyung-ssi, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Lanjut Niel.  
Siswa itu pun memgangguk, "Annyeonghaseo, Namaku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung.. Aku anggota baru disini. Mohon bantuannya." Siswa bernama Taehyung itu membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat pengenalan untuk senior-seniornya diclub dance ini.

"Selamat datang Taehyung-ssi.." Balas semua anggota.

"Nah, Taehyung ini adalah teman sekelasku. Dia baru berminat masuk kedalam club dance saat melihat pertunjukan kita diacara ulang tahun sekolah kemarin. Kuharap kalian bisa menerimanya dengan baik." Ujar Jimin.

"Tentu saja, Jim.." Jawab seorang siswi yang berada dibarisan paling depan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai latihan hari ini." Ujar Niel seraya melangkah pada sebuah Tape Recorder, dan menekan tombol play disana. Dan musik pun mulai terdengar.  
Semua anggota club sudah berdiri dan langsung mengubah posisi mereka. Jongin, Niel dan Jimin berdiri didepan mereka. Dan langsung bergerak sesuai dengan musik yang mereka dengar, anggota yang lain mengikuti gerakan anggota JNJ, begitupun dengan Taehyung yang masih kaku untuk mengikuti gerakan mereka. 

Musik tanpa lirik ini terus saja mengalun lambat namun halus. Memang kali ini dance yang dipilih adalah yang tempo nya lembut. Niel sendiri yang memilih musik ini, karna memang dia yang selalu membuat instrumen dari setiap backsound untuk semua tarian JNJ. Yeah, meskipun tarian Niel tidak sebagus Jongin atau Jimin, namun dia bisa membuat musik yang terdengar sangat bagus. Dia hanya mampu membuat MinusOne, tanpa lirik. 

Jimin menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai dengan musik yang mengalun, sedangkan Jongin dan Niel sudah berkeliling untuk mengawasi semua anggota. 

"Jiae-ah, tubuhmu kurang lentur. Jangan terlalu tegang." Komen Jongin pada seorang yeoja berambut panjang dan berwajah kecil. 

"Siap!" Jiae segera mengkoreksi gerakan tubuhnya sesuai dengan instruksi dari Jongin.

"Taehyung-ah, santai saja. Kau kan baru pertama kali pasti sedikit sulit." Ucap Niel mendekati Taehyung yang masih kebingungan mengikuti setiap gerakan. 

"Ne, hyung. Maaf yahh.." Taehyung membungkuk pada Niel. 

Niel tersenyum melihat ekspresi Taehyung, lalu dia mempuk-puk pundak Taehyung. "Fighting!" Niel memberikan semangat pada juniornya ini. Dan Taehyung kembali tersenyum seraya membungkuk.  
Jongin membantu seorang namja bertubuh tak jauh darinya, dia mencontohkan gerakan yang Jimin lakukan didepan namja itu. "Kau seharusnya melakukaan seperti ini, Hyuk-ah." 

"Ahh.." Namja itu mengangguk paham, dia meniru gerakan Jongin. "Beginikah?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Yupp! Seperti itu, Hyukkie." Jawab Jongin.  
Namja itu kembali mengangguk dan kembali menggerakan tubuhnya seperti Jimin.

.

. 

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar diseluruh penjuru sekolah besar ini, dan suara sorak gembira terdengar setelahnya. Menurut mereka suara bel pulang sekolah itu seperti suara lonceng yang berasal dari gereja yang mampu menenangkan mereka.  
Beberapa detik setelah suara itu mulai banyak siswa dan siswi yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari dari dalam kelas mereka. Berlari berhamburan menuju gerbang kebebasan mereka.  
Tak beda halnya dengan ketiga pria manis yang baru saja berkumpul di lapangan, maklumlah karna mereka berbeda kelas.  
"Kkaja kita pulang.." Ujar Niel.

"Ne hyung..." Jawab yang bertubuh pendek diantara mereka.  
Mereka bertiga memasuki area parkir dan menuju ke sebuah mobil berwarna biru metalik. Niel membuka alarm otomatis dari kunci mobil ditangannya, dan memasuki mobil mewah itu. Diikiti oleh Jimin dan Jongin.  
"Yaakk!"  
Suara pekikan terdengar kencang sehingga membuat Niel dan Jimin menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Jongin yang masih berdiri diluar. Niel dan Jimin kembali keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" Jongin menatap sengit pada seseorang yang tadi menariknya saat dia ingin masuk kedalam mobil.

"Jongin hyung.." 

"Ikut aku.." Sehun, orang itu menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin, yang otomatis di tepis oleh pemuda tan itu tapi tetap saja Sehun meraih tangan Jongin lagi.

"Aku tidak mau... Lepaskan aku!" Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun.  
Dan Sehun pun dengan kuat mencengkram tangan pergelangan tangan Jongin, lalu menarik pemuda manis itu menjauhi sahabat-sahabatnya. Terus menarik Jongin tanpa memperdulikan teriakan penolakan dan sumpah serapah dari pemuda itu.  
Sedangkan Niel dan Jimin hanya saling pandang dan beberapa kali berkedip guna mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Masuk."  
Suara berat dan dalam berhasil mengagetkan mereka, dan mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ye?" Mereka bisa melihat Minsoo bersiri tepat dibelakang mereka.

"Masuk." Ujarnya kembali penuh dengan penekanan, yang sepertinya tertuju pada Niel. Karna dia hanya menatap Niel dengan mata sipitnya.  
Niel yang ditatap begitu entah kenapa merasa terhipnotis dan segera masuk kedalam mobil sesuai perintah Minsoo. Sedangkan Minsoo ikut menyusul memasuki mobil lewat pintu satunya.  
Jimin?  
Dia hanya terbengong mendengar suara mobil yang menyala, dan tak berselang lama ke-empat roda mobil itu mulai berputar dan menjauhinya perlahan tapi pasti. 

"Lalu aku?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri, dan jangan lupakan bibir penuhnya yang mengerucut lucu..  
"Hahh.." Akhirnya dia berjalan lunglai setelah membuang nafas beratnya.

 _'Tiiiiinnnn'_

Namun suara klakson motor menghentikan langkahnya, dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati seseorang yang sedang mengendarai motor Kawasaki dengan jaket kulit dan helm hitam yang mengurung kepalanya.  
Jimin memicingkan matanya, dan saat seorang itu membuka helm, Jimin membulatkan mata sipitnya.  
"Jungkook..." Gumamnya.  
Seseorang yang ternyata adalah Jungkook, memamerkan senyum simpulnya pada Jimin.  
"Mau pulang bersama?" Tawarnya.

"Ye?"

"Naik." Titahnya.

"Ye?" Jimin masih mencerna.

Jungkook yang masih berada diatas motornya menarik tangan Jimin untuk mendekar kearahnya.

"Naik.." 

Jimin menatap wajah Jungkook yang masih tersenyum cerah kearahnya. Jimin tersadar. Kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Jungkook.  
"Tidak, terimakasih.. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kau mau pulang naik apa?"

"Aku bisa menggunakan bus atau taksi."

Jungkook berdecih pelan. "Naik atau Jongin hyung dan Niel hyung dalam bahaya."

"MWO?!" Jimin membelalakan matanya.

Karna tak sabarannya, Jungkook menarik tangan Jimin kearah belakangnya, dan dengan sangat terpaksa Jimin pun naik keatas motor pemuda tampan ini. 

.

.

.  
T  
B  
C  
.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_**JNJ's Love**_

 _ **Chapter 6 B**_

Cast :

\- Kim Jongin 'EXO'

\- Ahn Daniel 'Teen Top'

\- Park Jimin 'BTS'

\- Lee (Oh) Sehun 'EXO'

\- Lee (Bang) Minsoo 'Teen Top'

\- Lee (Jeon) Jungkook 'BTS'

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama

Rated : T

WARNING : ALUR CEPAT, MAINSTREAN, TYPO, dll.

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

"Dimana ini?"

"Rumahku."

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke rumahmu?"

"Entahlah."

"Apa kau bilang? Aisshh! Aku mau pulang."

"Aku tak mengijinkanmu."

"Aku tak perlu ijinmu!"

"Ini peraturan yang kubuat dirumahku."

"Dasar gila!"

Percakapan mengesalkan menurut seorang pemuda manis berkulit Tan menghadapi pemuda yang tengah duduk santai disofa rumah tengah ini. Jongin, Pemuda tan itu menatap kesal pada Sehun, yang masih duduk manis disofanya.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun. "Aku mau pulang, Sehun-ssi"

"..." yang hanya dibalas cengiran dari bibir tipis pemuda tampan itu.

"Yakk! Aku sedang bicara padamu!" Jongin menarik pundak Sehun agar menghadap kearahnya.

"YAAAKKKK!" Namun yang Sehun lakukan malah menarik tangan Jongin sehingga membuat Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat diatasnya.

"Yaakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jongin berusaha bangkit dari posisinya sekarang namun Sehun malah memeluk pinggangnya dan menahannya.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinganya dan membuat Jongin merinding.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin, mengabaikan sumpah serapah yang Jongin berikan untuknya. Sebentar dia menunjukan smirk andalannya. Kemudian dia merubah posisi Jongin agar tepat duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu, hah?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada tajam seraya membalas tatapan mengintimidasi dari pemuda dibawahnya ini.

"..." Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya memberikan smirk khas miliknya.

Jongin kembali bangkit dari posisinya, namun Sehun tetap memeluk pinggangnya dengan penuh ke posesif-an. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan lembut, seolah memberi keyakinan Jongin untuk tetap diam. Membuat Jongin berkali-kali mengedipkan matanya, bingung dengan sikap Sehun yang sekarang.

"A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" Jongin memperbesar pupil matanya saat Sehun dengan lembut mengecup keningnya. Dua kali. Sudah dua kali Sehun mengecup keningnya. Pertama saat mereka perform diacara ulang tahun sekolah. Dan sekarang. Jongin tidak tahu apa artinya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin, menghapus jarak perlahan demi perlahan. Bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hembusan dari keduanya. Jongin berkali-kali harus menelan salivanya.

Satu kecup

Kecupan kecil diberikan Sehun pada bibir tipis Jongin. Jongin melongo.

Dua kecup

Lagi. Sehun membubuhkan kecupan pada bibir palm itu.

"S-sehun.."

Kecup

Mungkin bisa dibilang kalau sekarang Sehun sudah meng-klaim bahwa bibir tipis ini adalah candunya. Miliknya.

Jongin meremas bagian depan seragam sekolah yang Sehun pakai tatkala ketika benda kenyal dan hangat itu menjilat permukaan bibirnya.

"Ulurkan lidahmu." Titah Sehun.

Jongin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Namun entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Seperti terhipnotis, Jongin dengan perlahan menjulurkan lidahnya. Berkali-kali pula pemuda manis ini menelan saliva nya dengan kasar.

Sehun dengan lihai membelai lidah Jongin dengan lidahnya.

"Eunghh.." Refleks Jongin makin mengeratkan remasan pada seragam Sehun.

Sehun mulai menghisap lidah Jongin dan mengajak pemuda manis ini untuk beradu benda kenyal basah dan hangat itu. Saling menyatukan saliva mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun meremas pantat kenyal milik pemuda manis yang duduk diatas pangkuannya. Dengan masih menyatukan bibir dan lidah mereka. Saling melumat satu sama lain.

"Eummhhh~" Jongin meremas pelan rambut Sehun. Mengabaikan aliran kecil yang terus keluar dari sela-sela sudut bibirnya.

Baju yang mereka tanggalkan berserakan diatas sofa dan dimeja. Perbedaan warna kulit begitu kentara diantar keduanya. Saling menggeliat dan bergesekan, menyatukan keringat yang mulai merembes dari pori-pori kulit.

Jongin sangat menyukai saat Sehun meremas kedua pipi bawahnya. Makin teras panas. Tangan besar itu meremat bokong kenyalnya.

"Ssshh~"

Desisan terdengar saat Sehun dengan sengaja menggesekkan kelaminnya pada lubang sempit Jongin. Remasan Jongin pada rambut Sehun makin erat, merasakan sensasi menggelikan yang baru saja Sehun berikan. Lumatan mereka semakin dalam dan basah.

Tak peduli dengan aliran yang terus merembes keluar dari sela-sela bibir keduanya. Sehun makin gencar menghisap lidah basah Jongin. Tanpa mengurangi gesekan dibawahnya.

Tangan nakal Sehun mulai melebarkan bongkahan kenyal milik Jongin, membuat lubang kecil itu sedikit membuka. Dengan cekatan pemuda tampan itu menempatkan penis nya yang sudah menegang, dengan perlahan di memasukan penisnya kedalam lubang itu.

"Nghh~" Erangan pelan terdengar ketika Sehun sudah memasukin kepala penisnya. Jongin meremas pundak Sehun, dan melepaskan lumatan basah mereka. Mata sipitnya terpejam erat merasakan otot-otot disekitar bawahnya menengang.

"Sshh~"

Sehun memberikan beberapa kecupan dibibir pemuda manis diatasnya ini, bersamaan dengan berhasilnya dia memasukan seluruh penis tegangnya kedalam Jongin. Dia mendesis pelan seketika merasakan otot lubang Jongin bereaksi dengan penisnya.

"Tenanglah" Bisik Sehun. Ditambah dengan kecupan di pipi dan dagu Jongin.

Jongin menelan saliva nya, dan membuang nafas pelan sebelum dia mengangguk. Memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat saat Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremat rambut Sehun karena merasakan ngilu dibawahnya. Oke, ini tak seenak yang dia dengar dari teman-temannya dulu.

"Tenanglah.." Suhun mencoba memberikan kata penenang untuk Jongin.

"S-sakit.."

Kecupan Sehun kini sudah turun ke leher Jongin, mengecupnya dan menghisapnya. Bermaksud untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang Jongin rasakan. Si Pucat terus memberikan hickey pada leher tan itu.

Tanpa menghentikan gerakan pelan dibawahnya, membiasakan lubang Jongin dengan penisnya. Jangan lupakan remasan-remasan dibokong kenyal itu.

Jongin membuang nafas beratnya, kemudian mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Menjadikan pundak lebar Sehun sebagai pegangan. Sehun tersenyum melihat Jongin yang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia memegang pinggul Jongin, membantunya untuk bergerak.

"Nghh..." Jongin meremas pundak Sehun tatkala ketika dia merasakan penis Sehun masuk lebih dalam.

Sehun masih terus mengecupi leher Jongin, membiarkan Jongin mendominasi permainan ini. Dia hanya membatu memegangi pinggul ramping itu. Sedangkan lidahnya sibuk dengan leher dan nipple kecokelatan tegang itu.

"Se-Sehungghhh sshhh"

"Gerakka tubuhmu sayanghh nnghh" Sehun meleguh merasakan penisnya diurut oleh dinding hole Jongin. Dia juga senang dengan desahan dan leguhan yang Jongin keluarkan. Yang pernah dia baca dari buku koleksi milik Minsoo hyung adalah posisi seperti ini bisa membuat penis terasa lebih besar dan dia ingin mempraktikan untuk pertama kalinya dengan Jongin.

"Aaahhh nnghhh"

Jongin terus mendesah merasakan kepala penis Sehun menumbuk titik prostatnya. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak karena kegiatannya, tubuhnya menengang setiap kali Sehun menumbuk bagian sensitifnya itu. Tangannya terus meremas lembut rambut Sehun yang sudah berantakan. Bagian atasnya sudah dipenuhi oleh hickey yang dibuat oleh pemuda pucat ini. Mungkin dia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikannya besok hari.

Jongin merasakan lubangnya panas dan penuh, keringat juga terus keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Aahhh nngghhhh eungghhhhh"

"Sshhhh nnghhh"

Sehun membantu mendorong penisnya berlawanan arah saat Jongin menurunkkan pantatnya, sehingga membuat penis tegang itu makin masuk kedalam lubang Jongin.

"Aaagghhhh nngghhhh" Jongin semakin merasa penuh dan ngilu dibagian bawahya. Tangannya meremat pendak Sehun.

"Aaahhhh Sehunhhhh nngghhhh"

Penis Jongin juga sudah mengeras dan menegang, dan sekarang Sehun sedang memainkan penisnya. Mengocoknya dan meremas penis penuh itu, badannya makin menggelinjang merasakan sensasi yang dia dapat dari bagian depan dan bawahnya.

"Nngghhh Jonginnhhh ssshhh" Sehun semakin nikmat merasakan penisnya diurut oleh hole ketat Itu.

"Aaahhh Ssehunnhhh nngghhhHHHHHH"

"Ouchhh nngghhhhhh"

.

.

.

Waktu jam makan siang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, dan langsung membuat penghuni sekolahan ini memadati area Kantin hanya untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah mulai berbunyi dan untuk mengistirahatkan otak yang mereka peras selama pelajaran tadi berlangsung.

Begitupun dengan meja panjang yang sudah diisi oleh beberapa siswa yang duduk mengitari meja panjang itu. Menikmati beberapa makanan dan cemilan yang tersaji didepan mereka.

"Ini.." Pemuda bermata sipit atau yang sudah kita kenal dengan nama Minsoo itu menyodorkan kentang goreng kearah pemuda manis yang duduk disebelahnya yang tak lain adalah Niel. Bermaksud menyuapi sang pemuda pemilik bibir seksi. Yang langsung disambutnya.

"Jongin hyung, apa kau sedang sakit? Kenapa memakai syal kesekolah?" Tanya Niel dengan mulut yang sedang mengunyah makanannya

"Uhukk" Jongin dengan refleks menyemburkan cola yang sedang dia minum seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan polos dari dongsaengnya.

"Tenanglah.." Sehun menyodorkan tissue kepada Jongin, tolong jangan lupakan kekehan yang dia keluarkan saat mendengarnya. Dan langsung mendapat lirikan tajam dari Jongin.

"Hyung, ngomong-ngomong Jimin kemana? Kok tumben dia tidak ikut makan siang?" Tanya Jungkook yang memang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerbang masuk kantin, mencari seseorang yang memang dia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Jimin tidak ikut makan siang bersama, dia sedang melatih Taehyung diruangan dance. Mungkin dia membawa bekal dan memakannya disana." Jawab Niel.

"Taehyung? Siapa dia?"

"Dia anggota baru di grup dance, dan mereka satu kelas." Jawab Jongin.

"Heeyy Jungkook kau mau kemana?" Panggil Niel saat melihat Jungkook yang langsung meninggalkan tempat saat mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Sudah biarkan saja." Ujar Sehun.

Jungkook berlari menuju ruangan dance dimana Jimin berada. Tak taukah pemuda tampan ini ingin melihat pemuda manisnya. Mungkin bisa dibilang jika Jungkook merindukan pemuda itu.

Dia mengabaikan tatapan kesal siswi dan siswa yang dia tabrak tanpa mengucapkan maaf. Jungkook segera memasuki ruangan besar yang penuh dengan kaca ini.

"Jimin!"

Penghuni ruangan ini terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara pekikan yang memenuhi ruangan kedap suara ini.

"Astaga! Jungkook!"

Jimin menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan kesal karna mengagetkannya. "Apa-apaan sih, kau mengagetkanku tau."

"Sedang apa kalian?" suara Jungkook menajam karena melihat Jimin yang berada direngkuhan pemuda yang baru pertam dia lihat itu.

"Ye?" Jimin tidak mengerti maksud Jungkook sampai dia menyadari bahwa dia masih didalam pelukan Taehyung. Dengan cepat dia menjauh dari Taehyung.

"A-aku sedang mengajari Taehyung gerakan dance." Jawab Jimin.

"Berpelukan?" Memang Jungkook melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri kalau pemuda manis –nya sedang berada dipelukan Taehyung dan dia mendengar dengan pasti background music yang melantun indah nan lembut. Ohh! Jungkook merasa seperti berada dipesta pernikahan sekarang!

"A-aniya. Kita tidak bermaksud berpelukan tapi memang_"

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu." Ujar Jungkook yang langsung memotong ucapan Taehyung.

"Ye?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian. Oh ayolah, ini bukan seperti drama-drama cinta segitiga anak sekolahan yang sering ibunya tonton setiap sore hari.

"Jungkook-ssi, kau ini kenapa sih? Mengganggu saja."Omel Jimin yang merasa Jungkook mengganggu.

"Mengganggu?" Jungkook mendelik tidak suka menatap Jimin.

Upss! Sepertinya Jimin salah bicara sekarang. Dia menelan saliva nya ketika melihat Jungkook menatapnya tajam. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku. K-kau tahu kan ka-kalau kami sedang latihan."

"Jadi menurutmu aku mengganggumu?"

"Ju-Jungkook, a-ku ti-tidak bermaksud begitu." Entah kenapa Jimin merasa gugup mendengar nada suara dan tatapan yang Jungkook keluarkan.

"Tch!"

' _BRAAKKK'_

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar begitu keras yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook. Yupp! Pemuda tampan itu langsung keluar dari ruangan ini dengan aura yang terasa gelap dan panas.

Jimin menatap Jungkook yang keluar dari ruangan ini begitu saja, menatapnya bingung. _'Memangnya aku salah apa?'_ Pikir Jimin.

"Kau baik-baik saja Jimin-ah?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jimin kembali memperhatikan Taehyung. "Ne, aku baik-baik saja Tae."

"Aku pikir Jungkook cemburu dengan ku." Ujar Taehyung.

"Cemburu kenapa?" Jimin mengikuti Taehyung duduk dipinggir lapangan.

"Bodoh, tentu saja karna dia menyukaimu."

"Ye?" Jimin kaget mendengar penuturan Taehyung. "Mana mungkin, Tae. Dia hanya kekanak-kanakan." Jimin menenggak air mineralnya dengan gugup.

"Kau saja yang tidak peka." Ujar Taehyung seraya mengacak-acak rambut Jimin.

"Taeee" Jimin menepis tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Jimin. "Yasudah, ayo kita makan siang dulu. Nanti keburu bel masuk."

.

.

.

Jimin menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan langkah yang ringan, mendekati ibunya yang tengah subuk dengan urusan makan malam. Dia menyomot jeruk dari keranjang buah yang ada diatas meja makan, kemudian duduk manis dikursi makan seraya mengupas kulit jeruknya.

"Eomma, appa mana?" tanya Jimin kepada ibunya yang sedang sibuk dengan penggorengan.

"Sebentar lagi juga pulang sayang." Jawab ibunya lembut.

"Eumm.." Jimin mengunyah buah rasa mania dan kecut kesukaannya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong teman-temanmu tidak main kesini?" Tanya Mrs. Park.

"Mereka punya kegiatan sendiri dengan kekasih-kekasih mereka." Jawab Jimin sekenanya.

"Kekasih?" Yeoja paruh baya itu menata makanan yang dia masak dimeja makan. "Kau sendiri? Mana kekasihmu?

"Uhuukk uuhhukk" Jimin seketika tersedak akibat pertanyaan sederhana dari ibunya. Dia segera mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air, kemudian segera menenggak habis isinya. Tak memperhatikan kekehan dari ibu cantiknya. "A-aku mana punya eomma.."

"Benarkah? Wahh sayang sekali hanya kau yang single diantara mereka." Goda ibunya.

Jimin kembali memakan jeruknya dengan gugup, entah kenapa pipinya sedikit menghangat.

' _Drrrtttt Drrrtttt'_

Dia terlonjak kaget saat merasakan getaran lembut disaku celana jeans nya. Jimin segera merogoh sakunya dan meraih ponselnya dari sana. Dia melihat nama 'Taehyung' sebagai pemanggil. Jimin mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

"Yeoboseo..." Sapa Jimin.

"..."

"Kenapa Tae?"

"..."

"MWORAGO?" Jimin ber-reaksi kaget dengan apa yang dia dengar dari sebrang telepon disana.

"..."

"K-kau serius? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku yahh Tae."

Setelahnya Jimin memutuskan panggilan itu. Dan kembali memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Siapa yang telepon sayang? Sampai kaget begitu?" Tanya ibunya.

"Dari temanku eomma."Jawab Jimin. "Eomma, aku pergi dulu yah, ada urusan penting."

""Tapi sebentar lagi makan malam sayang. Lagipula Appa juga akan pulang."

"Hanya sebentar eomma, aku akan segera kembali." Jimin bangkit dari kursinya.

Mrs. Park tersenyum. "Arraseo, cepat pulang jika sudah selesai. Mengerti?"

"Ne eomma.."

Jimin sedikit berlari keluar dari rumah.

.

.

Jimin berlari memasuki sebuah rumah sakit kecil yang ada dipinggir kota. Dia meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang dia lewati. Matanya menelusuri nomor-nomor yang ada didepan pintu, mencari nomor kamar yang diberikan oleh temannya itu.

"Ahh ini dia hahh hahh" Jimin berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar yang dia tuju.

Dengan segera Jimin memasuki ruangan itu, dan disambut warn putih beserta aroma obbat-obatan.

"Taehyung.." Jimin mendekati sahabatnya yang terbaring diatas ranjang. "Taehyung.."

"Jimin, kau sudah datang." Ujar Taehyung dengan senyum kotaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Kekhawatiran terdengar dari ucapan Jimin. Dia menyentuh kaki Taehyung yang terbalut perban. "Apa sakit?" Tanya Jimin polos.

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos Jimin. "Sudah lebih baik Jim, Cuma masih sedikit sakit." Jawab Taehyung.

"Siapa yang menabrakmu Tae? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

Taehyung menatap wajah khawatir Jimin, dia sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya sore tadi saat pulang sekolah. "Jimin-ah.."

"Ne Tae?" Jimin menatap Taehyung, alisnya bertaut melihat ekspresi sahabatnya. "Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"S-sebenarnya, yang menabrakku itu..." Taehyung menelan ludahnya yang mengganjal ditenggorokan. "Jungkook." Akhirnya.

"Ye?" Jimin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Jungkook, dia yang menabrakku."

"Ta-tapi bagaimana b-bisa? Kau yakin?" -Jimin-

"Aku yakin dia Jungkook, setelah menabrakku dengan motornya dia membuka helm nya dan menoleh padaku." Jawab Taehyung. Dia mengerti jika Jimin tidak percaya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

"Kalu boleh ku tebak, dia marah padaku soal diruangan dance siang tadi."

"Ye? Ma-mana mungkin Tae.."

"Itu kan menurutku Jim."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, hatinya mulai berkecamuk antara kesal, marah atau senang? Entahlah. "Apapun alasannya ini tetap tidak dibenarkan. Dia tidak seharusnya mencelakai orang lain." Jimin bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Jimin?" Taehyung memanggil Jimin yang hendak keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Aku harus bertanya padanya Tae, dia harus bertanggung jawab."

.

.

Jimin keluar dari taksi, dan kembali berlari setelahnya. Memasuki sebuah gerbang rumah besar dan mewah yang dia yakini kalau Jungkook tinggal didalamnya. Dia belum pernah kerumah Jungkook tapi dia mendapati alamat ini dari Jongin yang pernah sekali mampir kesini.

Jimin menekan bel yang berada dipinggir tembok sebelah pintu. Menekannya berulang kali dengan kaki yang dia hentakan tak sabaran.

Tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang yeoja paruh baya berpakain pelayan dari dalamnya. "Siapa yah?" Tanyanya.

"Annyeonghaseo.." Meskipun kesal tapi Jimin tidak melupakan sopan santunnya, dia membungkuk.

"Ne, Annyeonghaseo.."Balas pelayan itu. "Anda mencari siapa?"

"Eumm.. A-aku mencari Jungkook. Apa dia ada dialam?" Tanyanya.

"Tuan Muda ada diruang tengah bersama dengan Tuan Muda Sehun dan Tuan Muda Minsoo. Silahkan masuk." Sang pelayan membuka kan pintu mempersilahkan Jimin untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih." Jimin melesak masuk kedalam rumah.

Menuju ruang tengah yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan oleh Pelayan rumah ini. Dia dapat melihat ketiga pemuda tampan berkumpul disofa mewah disana.

Jimin langsung mendekati mereka dengan langkah yang cepat. "Lee Jungkook!"

Ketiga pemuda disana langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang mengintrupsi mereka. Mereka sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Jimin terutama Jungkook yang langsung menghampiri Jimin.

"Jimin, kau datang? Kau pasti sangat merindukanku kan?" Ujar Jungkook dengan senyum yang merekah dari bibirnya.

' _Plakkk'_

Semua yang berada disana terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Jimin, mata mereka membulat tak percaya. Jimin menampar Jungkook. Tepat diwajah tampan itu.

Jungkook tidak terkejut sama sekali, dia tahu pasti ini akan terjadi, dia hanya tak berpikir jika akan secepat ini. Jungkook tetap tersenyum manis membalas tatapan amarah Jimin, memegang pipi yang barusan dapat _ciuman_ dari pemuda cantik didepannya.

"Kau yang menabrak Taehyung?" Nafas Jimin tersengal menahan emosi yang mulai meluap.

"Kau kemari hanya karna ini?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Iya atau tidak? Benar kau yang menabrak Taehyung?" -Jimin-

Jungkook membalas tatapan Jimin, dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. "Iya, aku yang menabraknya."

' _Plakk'_

Lagi. Jimin kembali memukul wajah Jungkook. Kali ini dipipi sebelah pemuda tampan itu. "Kau sungguh keterlaluan Lee Jungkook!" Nada Jimin sudah mulai meninggi.

"KARNA AKU TIDAK SUKA KAU BERDEKATAN DENGAN DIA!" Balas Jungkook.

"ITU BUKAN URUSANMU!" -Jimin-

"ITU ADALAH URUSANKU!" -Jungkook-

"BERHENTILAH MENGURUSIKU!" -Jimin-

Jungkook terdiam, dia bisa melihat wajah Jimin yang memerah dan beberapa tetes air mata berhasil keluar dari mata beningnya. Jungkook menelan salivanya.

Nafas Jimin kembali memburu setelah beberapa kali dia memakai nada tinggi. "Mulai dari sekarang berhenti mengurusi urusanku." Jimin memberikan tatapan tajamnya. Dia hanya tidak mau teman dekatnya menjadi celaka karenanya.

"..."

"Berhentilah berbicara padaku! Berhenti bertemu denganku! Dan berhenti mengenalku." Jimin berjalan mundur.

"Karna aku membencimu!" Setelahnya dia memutar tubuhnya dan kembali berlari keluar dari rumah mewah ini.

Sedangkan Jungkook kembali duduk disofa mewahnya. Menghela nafas berat dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Sebenarnya dia juga marah, kenapa Jimin mati-matian membela temannya. Dia bahkan rela kesini hanya demi Taehyung. Hell!

"Kau tidak mengejarnya?" tanya Minsoo yang sejak tadi duduk manis menyaksian drama pertengkaran sepasang kekasih yang terjadi didepan mereka, bersama adiknya, Sehun.

Mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah adik kecil mereka sebenarnya. Tapi karna itu terjadi didepan mereka mau tidak mau mereka harus menikmatinya.

"Biarkan saja lah." Jawab Jungkook acuh.

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.

Haiiiiii~ /melambai

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak yahh buat kalian yang masih nunggu dan ngerespon ff aku ini.. Sumpah seneng banget baca review dari kalian yang bilang kalo kalian nungguin ff ini /jingkrak2 hahah

Aku juga minta maaf kalo buat kalian kecewa sama cerita ini, pasti sedikit2 ceritanya mulai membosankan kan? Aku juga ngerasain kok.. hehehe

Mungkin Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir /bow

Oke dehh selamat menikmati ff ini dan terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini dengan positif..

/kecup satusatu :*


	8. Chapter 8

_**JNJ's Love**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Cast :

\- Kim Jongin 'EXO'

\- Ahn Daniel 'Teen Top'

\- Park Jimin 'BTS'

\- Lee (Oh) Sehun 'EXO'

\- Lee (Bang) Minsoo 'Teen Top'

\- Lee (Jeon) Jungkook 'BTS'

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama

Rated : M

WARNING : ALUR CEPAT, MAINSTREAN, TYPO, dll.

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

Sehun dan Minsoo sudah lebih dari 5 menit berada didalam mobil yang masih terparkir digarasi rumah mewah mereka. Ekspresi bosan terus saja terparkir diwajah mereka. Ini masih pagi untuk melunturkan wajar tampan mereka, yang sebenarnya tidak pernah luntur.

"YAKKK! LEE JUNGKOOK! PPALLIIII!"

Suara teriakan dan klakson tak sabaran terdengar begitu menuntut.

Seorang pemuda tampan baru saja keluar dari balik pintu rumah mewah ini. Berjalan sedikit cepat –dan malas- menghampiri mobil itu. Sang pemuda bernama Jungkook itu segera masuk kedalam mobil dengan bantingan pintu saat menutup pintu mobil itu kembali.

"SHIT!" Minsoo yang memegang kendali mobil segera menjalankan mobil mewahnya setelah pintu tertutup.

"Aku tak menyangkan si bocah pendek itu bisa membuatmu seperti gelandangan seperti ini." Komen Minsoo yang melirik adiknya dari kaca spion memperhatikan penampilan adik bungsunya itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia masih ingat betul bahwa Lee Jungkook itu adalah adiknya. Seseorang yang ia kenal yang begitu sangat mencintai penampilannya. Bahkan setiap barang yang menempel pada tubuhnya sudah jelas memiliki harga gaji karyawan selama 2—3 bulan.

Tapi yang saat ini dia lihat adalah seseorang dengan baju berantakan, rambut berantakan, hampir semua penampilannya sangat berantakan, kecuali wajah mungkin, karna tetap terlihat tampan dalam kondisi seperti apapun.

"Shut up!"Komennya dengan tatapan yang paling mematikan.

Membuat Minsoo dan Sehun terkikik geli melihat ekspresi milik Jungkook, dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kesekolah dengan diam karna mereka tahu kalau saat ini Jungkook sedang berada dalam mood yang paling buruk jadi sebagai kakak-kakak yang baik mereka mencoba mengerti _sedikit_.

.

Pemuda-pemuda tampan itu berjalan dnegan gaya seperti biasanya –angkuh- melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi yang masih berkumpul dikoridor sekolah. Mengabaikan tatapan kagum dan memuja dari mereka semua, karna mata mereka tertuju pada dua orang yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Dengan semangat mereka menghampiri dua pemuda itu.

"Niel-ah!" Sahut Minsoo pada salah satu dari mereka, Sehun dan Jungkook mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Niel, pemuda yang dipanggil itu menoleh pada Minsoo. Seketika senyumnya mengembang menatap pemuda yang memakai kaca mata hitam itu.

"Morning sayang.." Sebuah kecupan singkat Minsoo daratkan dipipi tirus Niel.

"Pa-pagi hyung.." Jawab Niel. Wajah Niel memerah dengan perlakuan Minsoo yang tengan memeluk pinggulnya mesra.

Sehun dan Jungkook dibuat mual oleh tingkah kedua pasangan yang dimabuk asmara itu. Sehun hanya menarik tangan Jongin untuk duduk disalah satu kursi panjang kosong yang ada disebelah sana.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sehun lembut.

"Be-belum, i-ini baru saja kami ingin sarapan." Jawab Jongin yang bersemu. Yahh meskipun Sehun bukan tipe orang yang romatis dan terus terang seperti Minsoo, namun sikap lembut Sehun kepadanya berhasil membuatnya memerah.

Mereka duduk manis dikursi kantin itu, Niel dan Jongin memesan makanan terlebih dahulu sebelum menyusul mereka. Karna ini masih pagi dan jarang ada siswa atau siswi yang sarapan dikantin sehingga kantin masih terasa sepi yang hanya diisi oleh beberapa murid saja.

"Hyung, sebentar lagi kan kau akan lulus dari sekolah ini, setelah itu kau akan lanjutkan kemana?" Tanya Niel yang sudah duduk manis disebelah Minsoo, membantu menata makanan yang baru saja diantar oleh pelayan kantin.

"Itu pun kalau dia lulus." Celetuk Sehun.

"Ishh!" Minsoo baru saja ingin melempari Sehun dengan garpu yang sudah ada ditangannya namun masih sempat direbut oleh Niel. "Eumm.. Mungkin kuliah, atau bekerja_" Minsoo menatap Niel, "Atau menikah denganmu."

Dan membuat Sehun, Jungkook, dan Jongin mulas seketika.

"Aku serius hyung.." Ujar Niel yang merasa gemas.

"Arraseo.. Sebenarnya aku juga belum tahu mau kemana setelah ini.' Ucapnya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita sarapan dulu."

Mereka memulai acara sarapan mereka.

"Eumm.. Hyung, Jimin mana?' Tanya Jungkook.

"Jimin? Mollayo.." Jawab Jongin. "Ahh, ngomong-ngomong soal Jimin, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian."

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kemarin malam Jimin menelpon ku, lalu dia meminta alamat rumah kalian." –Jongin-

"Lalu kau berikan?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Tentu saja aku berikan." Jawab Jongin.

'Hyung tahu rumah mereka?" Niel memandang Jongin bingung.

"Tentu saja tahu, aku dan Sehun kan pernah mel_" Jongin menelan saliva nya yang tiba-tiba menyangkut ditenggorokan. Seketika itu juga wajahnya memerah, matanya mulai berkedip tak menentu dan gugup pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Ye?" –Niel-

"I-itu a-ku... Eumm.. Te-tentu saja t-tahu dari Se-Sehun. Y-ya! I-itu tidak penting." Jongin mencoba senormal mungkin meskipun kepalanya berputar bagaimana caranya dia bisa sampai kerumah mewah itu. "Yang aku tanyakan kenapa Jimin kerumah kalian?"

"Ahh benar! Kenapa Jimin kerumah kalian malam-malam?" Tanya Niel yang merasa penasaran juga.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Ketiga pemuda tampan itu hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"I-itu..."

"Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Tanya Jongin menelisik Sehun yang masih diam.

"Aniya.. Jungkook yang melakukannya." Jawab Sehun cepat, dan menunjuk kearah Jungkook.

"Waeee?"

"Jiminieee!" Seru Niel ketika berhasil menangkap sosok mungil yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Membuat mereka semua mengalihkan mata mereka pada Jimin.

"Jiminie, siniii..." Jongin memanggil Jimin.

Namun Jimin hanya berdiam diri dipintu kantin sambil menatap mereka, mungkin lebih tepatnya menatap salah satu dari mereka. Dengan tatapan yang mematikan, meskipun sebenarnya itu malah terlihat imut.

"Jiminn!" Seru Niel saat malihat Jimin malah berlari keluar kantin.

"Aishh!"

"Eh? Jungkook..." Dan sekarang giliran Jungkook yang ikut berlari.

"Mereka berdua kenapa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Mereka sedang lomba lari." Celetuk Sehun asal.

"Aku serius Hunah.. Mereka kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang kami tidak tahu?" Ujar Jongin gemas.

"Sudahlah, itu urusan mereka. Kalian tidak perlu ikut campur urusan mereka." Jawab Minsoo.

"Tentu saja kami harus tahu, Jimin adalah adikku." Ucap Niel yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Minsoo.

"Bukan begitu sayang, ini urusan percintaan mereka jadi lebih baik mereka menyelesaikan nya sendiri tanpa kita." Jawab Minsoo mencoba meredam kekesalan Niel.

Dan akhirnya mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapan mereka yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Jungkook berlari mengejar Jimin yang berada didepannya, bersyukurlah dia pada Tuhan karena memberikan Jimin kaki yang pendek sehingga larinya masih bisa terkejar. Jungkook meraih tangan Jimin secepat kilat, dan membawa pemuda mungil itu berlari kearah yang ia tuju.

"YAKKK! Lepaskan aku!" Jimin mencoba menarik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Jungkook, namun sayang, Jungkook sangat kencang memegangi tangannya.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada tegas.

"Kau mau membawa ku kemana? Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Yakk!" Jungkook terus saja menarik tangan Jimin, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari murid-murid yang menatap mereka bingung.

"..." Jungkook tak menjawab ucapan Jimin.

Sedangkan Jimin masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jungkook. "YAKKKK!" Jimin terkejut saat Jungkook membawanya kedalam ruangan Dance.

Jungkook melepaskan tangan Jimin dengan kasar, dan membuat Jimin sedikit meringis akibat tindakannya itu. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Jimin dengan tajam.

Jimin yang ditatap seperti itu sedikit takut, namun dia mencoba itu tidak terlihat bahkan pemuda cantik ini membalas tatapan sengit mereka.

"Tsk!" Jimin handak berbalik, untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun tangannya kembali ditahan oleh Jungkook.

Padahal Jimin ingin segera kembali kekelasnya karna bel sekolah sedang berbunyi nyaring sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan kedap suara ini.

"Apa yang kau mau sih? Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu." Ujar Jimin.

"..." Jungkook masih hanya menatap Jimin.

Dan itu membuat Jimin kesal setengah mati. "Kalau memang tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan aku ingin kembali kekelas." Lagi. Jimin kembali membalikan tubuhnya, namu Jungkook pun kembali menarik tangannya dengan kuat sehingga tubuhnya tertarik kebelakang.

Mata Jimin membola saat bibirnya dengan keras menabrak bibir Jungkook saat pemuda itu menarik tangannya. Jimin baru saja ingin menjauhkan kepalanya namun tangan besar Jungkook berhasil menahan kepalanya, menekan tengkuknya dengan lembut.

Mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, Jimin yang membola karna kaget dan Jungkook yang membalas tatapan tajamnya. Sedangkan dibawah sana, Jungkook sudah mulai menggerakan bibirnya, melumat bibir tebal Jimin. Dan berhasil membuat Jimin lebih melebarkan matanya.

Jimin mencoba menarik dirinya, tapi sayang dia kalah telak dengan tenaga Jungkook yang terus menekan tengkuknya. "Nghhh~" Satu leguhan berhasil keluar saat dengan santai Jungkook mengelus tengkuknya, itu bagian sensitif untuk Jimin.

Jungkook menyeringai dalam kulumannya, dengan berani dia memaksakan lidahnya menerobos kedalam mulut hangat Jimin. Bermain sebentar dengan lidah Jimin yang tengah mencoba mendorong lidahnya keluar, namun malah terasa mereka seperti beradu lidah. Pemuda tampan itu masih menahan kepala Jimin.

"Ngghhhh~" Jimin kembali mendesah untuk kedua kalinya saat lidah hangat Jungkook menyapu langit-langin mulutnya. Entah kenapa Jimin merasa matanya menjadi berat untuk dibuka, dan dengan mengikuti hatinya akhirnya Jimin memejamkan matanya.

Tangan mungilnya meremat seragam bagian depan milik Jungkook yang memang berantakan sejak awal. Mulai menikmati ciuman menuntut yang Jungkook berikan, bahkan meskipun dengan ragu-ragu Jimin membalas lumatan itu, membalas menghisap bibir bawah Jungkook saat pemuda tampan itu melumat bibir atasnya.

.

.

"Aaaahhh~ Nnghhhh~"

Suara desahan Jimin terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak seirama dengan dorongan dari arah belakangnya. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat merasakan kenikmatan yang Jungkook berikan melampaui batas yang dia rasakan dari sebelumnya.

Sedangkan pemuda tampan itu meremat lembut pinggul Jimin ynag berada didepannya, menarik pinggul berisi itu ketika dia menghentakan pinggulnya, yang berhasil menciptakan pekikan nikmat dari orang yang tengah menungging didepannya ini. "Ugghh~" Bibirnya mengerang ketika merasa miliknya diberikan pengurutan sensual dari lubang hangat itu.

"Juh-Jungkookhhh aaahhh~ nngghhhhh~" Jimin memejamkan matanya untuk lebih meresapi setiap detik yang terjadi pada dinding holenya.

Menikmati setiap hentakan yang pemuda tampan itu berikan, meskipun ini adalah yang pertama, namun entah kenapa Jimin merasa nyaman melakukan kegiatan panas ini. Hatinya menggebu-gebu sesuai dengan irama yang Jungkook berikan dari belakangnya, serasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya. Jimin suka, sangat suka sensasi itu.

Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan besar Jungkook yang ada dipinggulnya, meremas setiap kali Jungoook menyodok terlalu dalam.

"Aaahhh~ aaahhhhh~ uugggghhhh"

"Emmhhhhh ssshhh~"

Desahan sensual saling bersautan diantara mereka, untunglah ruangan Dance ini kedap suara. Jadi apapun yang terjadi pada mereka, sekencang apapun suara mereka, tak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Dan bersyukurlah mereka karna sejak awal jendela ruangan Dance ini tertutup gorden yang rapat, jadi tidak akan terlihat. Memang gorden hanya dibuka saat mereka ada latihan dance saja.

"Aaaahhh~ Junghhkookkhhhh akuhh inginnhhhh nngghhh"

"Keluarkanhhh sajah sayanghh ssshhh" Rematan pada rektum Jimin semakin menjadi, membuat kejantanannya semain mengembung dibawah sana.

"Ugghhh nngghhhh kookieehhh ouchhhhhhh"

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya erat, menikmai klimaks yang baru pertama kali ini dia rasakan. Matanya memutih seketika, aliran darahnya terasa membakar, membuat tubuhnya panas menjalar sampai kekepala. Cairan kental berwarna putih membasahi lantai dansa yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menari ini.

"Ssshhhh~" Desisan lembut berhasil lolos dari bibir tipis Jungkok, meresapi setiap urutan-urutan yang diberikan oleh dinding rektum Jimin.

Jungkook melirik pada Jimin yang tengan nmenarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sampil menundukan kepalanya. Jungkook tersenyum melihat Jimin yang tengah kelelahan. Jimin lucu. Itulah yang terlintas dari dalam otak Jungkook.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Jungkook lembut, seraya membelai punggung Jimin ynag penuh dengan heckey hasil buatannya. Dan dia dapat melihat Jimin menganggu lemah, kembali tersenyum.

Jungkook meraih tubuh Jimin, tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka (posisi Jimin duduk membelakangi Jungkook). Kemudian Jungkook menggendong Jimin dengan memegang kedua sisi paha Jimin, sehingga saat ini Jimin terlihat sedang mengangkang. Jungkook bangkit berdiri, membenarkan posisi nya sebentar. Kemudian berjalan mendekati dinding kaca, ruangan Dance ini memang dikelilingi kaca besar didindingnya. Sehinggap mereka bisa melihat kegiatan mereja sejak awal tadi.

Sontak wajah Jimin memerah saat melihat dirinya yang telanjang sedang mengangkang lebar didalam gendongan Jungkook. Ditambah lagi matanya langsung tertuju pada penis Jungkook yang masih tertanam didalam holenya, serta penisnya yang mengacung ditengah-tengah itu.

"Eumghhh~" Melihat dirinya dengan keadaan seperti ini berhasil membuat nafsu nya kembali mengkat.

"Kau suka dirimu seperti ini?" Tanya Jungkook yang sesekali mengecup tengkuk Jimin.

"J-Junghhkookhhh"

Jungkook mulai menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur. "Lihat dirimu sayang, dicermin itu." Suruh Jungkook. Jimin pun membuka matanya yang terpejam lalu kembali melihat pemandangan yang begitu panas.

Wajah Jimin semakin memerah saat melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin saat melihat Jungkook mengeluar masukan penisnya.

Tanpa sadar Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aahhhh~ ouchhh"

"Jangan tutup matamu sayang. ." Jungkook menggerakkan tubuh Jimin agar penisnya bisa keluar masuk dari lubang hangat itu.

"Akkhhhh.." Jungkook berhasil menumbuk titik terdalam Jimin.

Dia pun terus menghantam titik Jimin tanpa ampun, membuat Jimin terlonjak-lonjak setiap Jungkook menusukkan penisnya.

"Ju-Jungkookhhh akuhh ingin keluarrhhhh..."

"Iya sayang bersamahh-samahh.."

Jungkook semakin cepat menggerakan tubuh Jimin, dia juga menggerakan pinggulnya hingga penisnya lebih masuk kedalam.

Dia terus menumbuk titik Jimin dengan brutal, membuat desahan-desahan kembali terlontar bebas dari dalam bibir Jimin.

"Aakkhhh akuhh nnggghhhhhhhh" Jimin akhirnya mencapai klimaks keduanya, membiarkan cairan kentalnya membasahi kaca.

"Nngghhhh~" Disusul dengan Jungkook yang mengeluarkan cairannya didalam hole Jimin, dan saking banyaknya cairan sperma-nya keluar dari hole Jimin, turun membasahi pahanya.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah.." Panggil Jimin.

"Hmm?"

Kini mereka tengah tiduran ditengah-tengah ruangan Dance, saling berpelukan mencari kehangatan diruangan ber-AC ini, meskipun mereka sudah memakai pakaian seragam mereka kembali.

Jimin menjadikan lengan Jungkook sebagai bantal yang empuk, dan membiarkan Jungkook memeluk pinggangnya.

"Meminta maaf lah pada Taehyung.." Ujar Jimin.

"Ye?"

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Taehyungie." Ucap Jimin.

"Aniya."

"Wae?" –Jimin-

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak merasa salah kok." –Jungkook-

Jimin bangkit dari tidurannya, menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan sebal. "Kau sudah menabraknya dan kau masih tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali?"

"Aku melakukannya kan ada alasannya." Jungkook mengikuti Jimin untuk duduk.

"Apapun alasannya kau tetap tidak boleh mencelakai orang lain." –Jimin-

"Kenapa kau membela laki-laki brengsek itu?"

Jimin memukul dada Jungkook, dan berhasil membuat Jungkook meringis. "Kau yang brengsek."

"Aisshh... Iya iya aku akan minta maaf." Sudahlah, mungkin dia harus mengalah untuk pertama kalinya saat ini.

"Janji kau akan meminta maaf?" Tuntut Jimin.

"Hmm.." Respon Jungkook.

"Kookie! Aku seriuuuss.."

"Iya iya.." Jungkook menarik Jimin untuk kembali berbaring dilantai dansa. Mungkin hari ini mereka akan menghabiskan waktu disini saja, dan absen untuk seharian ini.

.

.

.

F  
I  
N  
.

.

.

Haaaiiiii~

Ini adalah Chap terakhir unutuk kisah mereka..

Terima kasih untuk kalian yng udah setia membaca cerita ini, maaf kalau lama-lama cerita ini semakin membosankan.. Dan maaf kalau tidak ada peningkatan konflik dalam cerita ini.

Sebenarnya cerita ini akan ada sequel nya tapi sedikit berbeda dengan alur cerita ini dari awal.. Jadi ini tentang perjalanan adventure mereka gitu.. Gak tau juga sih ide ini bagus apa gak.. hehe

Tapi kalo memang diharuskan sampai sini yahh berarti Cuma sampai sini aja ceritanya.. kkk~

Satu lagi, maaf yahh kalo banyak Typo yang bertebaran, soalnya bener-bener males baca ulang lagi.. Maaf yaahhh... /bow/

Oke, sekali lagi thanks banget buat para Reviewer..

Dan _**FUCK OFF**_ buat para _**SR**_!


End file.
